My sweet Sinner
by DoveofLight
Summary: Chrono is shot with a mysterious weapon from a Soul Capturer and his Bday is coming. But he's poisoned from the attack and Aion makes a deal with the order for Chrono to come with him on a secret mission...out of the country[9 up]
1. Sweet 230

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, but I own this story. Hands off.

**Author's help: **This story doesn't follow the manga or anime in any way. This is an AU (alternate universe) story, meaning this came straight from my imagination, so don't complain if you don't understand it. Just say so in a review and I'll put up a key…yeah…you'll probably need it. Enjoy, but don't forget to review!

_**My sweet Sinner-revision**_

Chapter 1 Sweet 230 

Rosette sat in the puffy armchair across from Sister Kate's desk in silence. She was surprised Sister Kate would actually send her and Chrono on this type of mission. Truth be told, she certainly didn't do well with them _at all_; it was more where Chrono's logic came in with _lots_ and _lots_ of patience…exactly what she lacked the most.

"Now, I expect you two to leave within the next hour or so. You won't be given a car, instead you will meet someone when you arrive at the train station; they will take you to your destination. Now, off with you." She said briskly as she picked up another piece of paper and began to fill it out.

Rosette stood and walked out of the room, deep in thought.

'_Does she really want to send a demon after a Soul Commander? Aren't demon's vulnerable to them? I thought their powers don't work against them because-'_ Her pondering came to an abrupt stop as pain exploded in her nose. She backed up and looked at the angry Anna that she had walked into.

"Hey Rosette! Watch where you're going next time!" She growled angrily as she shoved past Rosette hurriedly.

'_Yeesh, what's her problem? Never mind that, I need to go find Chrono and inform him of our new mission.'_ Rosette thought as she hurried off, headed to the Elder's house to go pick up her demon buddy.

So they ran…and ran…and ran…and finally made it.

"_All passengers boarding the 2:30 train should hurry and get on now; departure will be in a few minutes…don't be late."_ A loud intercom overhead shouted boredly, speeding them onwards as they struggled to get to the fast-departing train.

"Ticket please." The ticket-man said, holding his hand out expectantly. Rosette looked down, heart filling with dread as she realized that she had rushed off before Sister Kate could give her the tickets…

"Here you go." Chrono said as he miraculously handed over their two train tickets. Rosette gawked.

"Where did you get those?!"

"Um…Sister Kate handed them to me when I saw her in the hall. She said you forgot them." He replied as he stepped up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Rosette blinked. She had forgotten them? She sighed and hurried after Chrono, as he was apparently not waiting on her.

The next few hours passed slowly as the countryside rolled by; smooth plains passed quietly as every now and then a cow would suddenly appear and disrupt the serene hills before disappearing just as fast. It was breathtakingly beautiful though…nothing like the city they had just came from, which was comforting. It looked like nature was allowed to live in peace, unharmed by the humans who inhabited the area.

"_We will be arriving in a few minutes. Please take this time to gather your belongings and prepare for a sudden jolting."_ The conductor said as he pulled heavily on the break, making a deafening screeching sound on the tracks. Chrono winced and rubbed his ear as Rosette blinked away her slumber dim-wittedly.

"Are we there…?" She asked, yawning widely as she stretched out lazily, hitting Chrono in the head. Chrono rubbed the spot where she had hit him, but nodded and stood up. He grabbed the small box from the top compartment overhead, but the train suddenly let out an ear-piercing whistle and jerked to a stop. Unexpected as that was, it made him lose his balance and fall on Rosette. They both blushed furiously before he hurriedly pushed himself off her and grabbed their bags, neither mentioning what had happened, and waited for their door to open.

"_Welcome to St. Louis, head of booze and Missouri…in a way. Please watch yourself here, the crime rate rivals that of New York or San Francisco. Enjoy your stay and try not to get mugged."_ The intercom boomed, making Chrono wince again as it rang through his ears painfully.

"Let's go!" Rosette said as she grabbed his wrist painfully took off for the exit, dragging him behind her as people stared, muttering stuff like 'Oh my, why would a nun be doing that to a little boy?' or 'Poor kid, having to put up with such abuse when he's so young.' Though, he noticed idly, they did nothing to stop her.

As they left the train station, they were shocked to see nothing of the beautiful countryside they had previously seen. Instead, it looked like a concrete city…just what they had left behind in New York. Almost no trees were seen in the city, and tall skyscrapers littered their view.

"Are you sure a Soul Commander would want to reside here? I mean, they normally like dark areas, don't they?" Chrono asked uncertainly, not really wanting to go wandering in some dark alleyway trying to find the very thing that would ultimately cause his demise.

"Yes, this is where Sister Kate said to go. Now we need to go find our contact. He should be in a black Ford with silver writing on it." She looked around and "sweatdropped". "Now that narrows it down…"

Every car had fancy silver writing sprawled over it's surface sloppily. Not one car said anything different than what the other said; 'Fantastic Ford Automobiles of the 1900's!' Chrono grabbed her hand suddenly.

"It's over here. Those are illusions meant to trick us…but only a demon could see through those, so I wonder why our contact would want to do that?" He said as he took off for the back of the parking lot, where it seemed more of the annoyingly identical cars resided.

"Who this contact of ours and why would he put up a trap that only a demon could see through if he is expecting someone from a _holy_ reserve…?" Rosette wondered aloud as she looked around at the shiny black cars, a sudden notion appearing in her head.

'_Maybe this is where Sister Kate gets all of the cars…nicking them from a parking lot would save a lot of expenses…'_ She was so preoccupied with her pondering that she didn't see Chrono stop, and, inevitably, walked into him, making them both lose their balance and crash together once again. Rosette landed on Chrono with a thud, earning an answering groan from the demon underneath her.

"Are you the two from the Magdalan Order?" They looked up to see a weird old bloke in a black coat staring at them with beady eyes that hid behind dark glasses, hood obscuring his face from view. Rosette scooted off the petrified form of Chrono and stood up, Chrono following suit more slowly since he _had_ been the base of their fall.

"We are."

"Then you most certainly don't look it. Please follow me…if you can manage from tripping over each other long enough." He said as he stared at Chrono, fury suddenly rushing to his face. He turned and walked off, Rosette looking after him confusedly. I mean, they _did_ just meet him after all…

Rosette looked over at Chrono, not really thinking it would bother him that much since he _was_ a demon; he'd seen worse than that. She was surprised, then, to see him glaring venomously after the man, eyes fixed dead center on him warningly.

"Chrono, what is it?" He looked up, his gaze softening as his eyes met hers.

"He doesn't carry the air of human about him…please be careful Rosette, I'm not sure that he's someone to be trusted." He replied calmly, striding off after the weird man.

'_But he's a contact of the Order, so why would he be a demon if he's helping the Order? Wait-Chrono's a demon helping the Order-but that's not what I meant-right? Aargh! I'm confusing myself…'_ Rosette sighed in defeat and walked after Chrono's disappearing form.

The man led them to a rundown car at the edge of the parking lot and opened the door, which groaned in response.

"Okay chickadees, climb in and I'll take you to where the demon has been witnessed." He said with smugness as they approached. Chrono took a look in side, but reeled from the open doorway looking like he was about to barf.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked, walking to his side in concern. He looked up at her slightly before saying shakily,

"It's okay Rosette, it only smells bad…" He said calmly. She stood and walked over to the car, taking a sniff inside. She stuck her head back out of the car and fixed the demon with a confused stare.

"What?" He asked.

"It doesn't stink in here." She said weirdly.

He was about to answer, but the guy suddenly grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit down next to Rosette in the back seat. Chrono immediately looked like he was gonna gag.

"We better hurry. Can't tell what the demon will do if it wakes up and finds innocent people to feed off of again." The man said airily, slamming the driver's door and starting the engine. Rosette rubbed Chrono's back as he leaned over towards the window, apparently lightheaded from something in the car.

Rosette really wasn't paying any attention to where the driver was taking them till he actually stopped. Chrono was still conscious in some sense, though it was futile to try and coax words out of him, as he seemed incapable of speech at the moment.

"Are we there _yet_?"

"You have arrived at your final destination, now get out."

Rosette pulled Chrono out of the car and supported him with her arm as she looked around. It was a dark swampy looking place…with lots of trees. She turned to face the driver, only to find him staring at her fixedly with orange eyes.

"As you see, there is no other Soul Commander in this vicinity other than I. Now, kindly hand over your demon and we'll go from there." The man said as he began advancing on her and Chrono. Slowly, it clicked. The thing that had driven them here was the thing they were after…and it had tricked them.

Rosette backed up, hoping the movement would rouse Chrono from whatever dark place the smell in the car had forced his soul to flee to.

"No, **_you_** tricked us!" Rosette yelled, trying to buy time as she pulled out her gun, though she knew it was futile since there were no bullets left in it; she had taken them out before they had left for the train station. The only way she could get some bullets was if Chrono would wake up…

"Hehe, there is no one that can help you now…" It was close enough to reach out and touch her and she still had nothing to throw back at him. Suddenly, Chrono pushed out of her arms and took a few short, yet steady, steps in the Soul Commander's direction. It stopped.

"Well, well. It looks like my poison is not enough to subdue a Sinner as powerful as you. Looks like I have to try other methods on you to get you to conk out…" The guy said as he began to fade into the darkness. Faintly Rosette could hear slithering noises from the direction it went.

As soon as the guy had said that, Chrono ran over to the car and pulled out her ammunition box. He took out several Gospels and Spirits and chucked them at her.

"Hurry Rosette, he's beginning his attack!" Chrono yelled as the noises increased warningly, howls and screeches joining the noise with moans of pain.

"Right. Okay, scum, you had your fun but your games over. Come out and we might have mercy on your fallen soul." Rosette shouted into the cold night air.

As soon as the words left her lips, the noise stopped. She blinked in surprise, but kept her grip on her gun tight in case it was a trap. She looked around, but jumped when a loud hiss erupted in the darkness, shattering the silence and almost making her shoot her gun.

"Chrono, where is he?" Rosette said quietly as he walked back to her side. Chrono was silent for a few seconds as he listened and searched, then pointed to her left. Rosette aimed her gun at the exact location he had shown her, then said,

"Give up and repent from your wicked ways or suffer the effects of turning to the darkness." Rosette yelled out.

"Y_ou can't even see me, so why should I give up just yet? I have the two of you cornered and you know it. Now, you will die!_" An ominous voice said from the direction her gun was pointed in.

A loud explosion resounded after the voice had died off, making Rosette shoot her gun in surprise. She heard Chrono shout something, then felt the ground rush up to meet her with Chrono pushing her down, heat emanating from the spot she had just been.

Chrono rolled off her and stood up, blood trickling down his cheek slightly from the cut caused by the sudden attack.

"Rosette, shoot the gun!" Chrono yelled as he ran to the side, trying to distract the monster so Rosette could fire her gun.

"Right!" She yelled, trying once more to aim in the direction of the voice.

"_Ha ha, looks like you predicted my attack Sinner…but oh well. I think I'll spice up the next one…_" A voice whispered from the shadows, confirming Rosette's direction of attack.

"Spice up this, slimy!" Rosette yelled as she shot off several rounds of Sacreds, but they mostly just bounced harmlessly off the trees and car.

Rosette listened intently after the last bullet had left the barrel, hoping to hear the sound she wanted to hear the most…silence.

"Is he dead?" Rosette asked cautiously into the silence that had returned. Not hearing anything from the darkness, she turned to Chrono. As soon as her eyes left the darkness, it happened.

A bright golden light erupted from the darkness, lighting up all of their surroundings. The light took form into a single shaft, swirling and dancing ominously in a single pole of holy power. With a roar, the thing controlling it sent it flying straight at Chrono.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but a scream erupted from her throat before it hit him.

"Chrono, LOOK OUT!" His eyes fixed on the blinding beam of light flying straight at him, surprise on his face.

**WHOOSH**

The deadly bolt hit Chrono straight in the heart, swirling around and tearing more flesh as it went around, widening the hole considerably. A huge golden-cross exploded over his heart, blinding her sight for a second.

When it cleared, she saw Chrono lying on the ground, blood pouring from the wound at an alarming rate and quickly forming a puddle around him. The Soul Commander lay in the grass on the other side of the clearing, panting hard.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed as she took off for the fallen figure of her friend. "Chrono, are you okay?" She cried, kneeling next to him. His hand clutched the wound in disbelief as he opened his eyes slightly to look at her with glazed eyes.

"_Ha ha ha, looks like I got you…thanks for the holy power to supply it with, young nun._" A voice hissed from the looming darkness as it came closer to her.

"Chrono…" She whispered worriedly as she desperately groped for bullets in her pockets, though she found none.

"Rosette…look out…" Chrono mumbled as his eyes shut peacefully and he fell forward into her, unconscious.

"Wha…?" She looked over at the figure in the darkness, only to be surprised to see it back on it's feet and advancing on her slowly.

"What did you do to him?" She screamed, standing up and balling her fists at the approaching threat.

"_He'll die…slowly and painfully…from my poison cross…_" Rosette's eyes widened. "_And now, you will too._" It said as it took another unsteady step towards her, blood pouring from the bullet wound in it's stomach. Rosette grabbed the gun and fired.

**KACHINK**

"Gah! I forgot I'm out of bullets!"

"_Hehe, yes, you are defenseless. Now you will pay for what you did to me, young nun of the Magdalan Order._" The thing bellowed as it raised it's hand with a glowing orange finger pointed dead-on at her heart. Rosette covered her head weakly, expecting the huge energy blast to hit her any second…what was there to live for if Chrono wouldn't be there?

**BOOM**

Rosette looked up at the deafening noise in alarm to see Satella's crystal night throw the huge serpent-type monster across the clearing with an angry yell.

"Rosette, move!" Satella screamed as the thing got to it's feet and charged again.

"Wha…?"

"Come on, Rosette, we gotta move!" She turned her head to see Azmaria grab her hand and start tugging her away from the angry scene.

"Wait, I have to get Chrono." She turned around, and was surprised again to see Father Remington grab Chrono by the collar and quickly dodge the second attack intended to kill the defenseless demon. He rolled a couple of times, then stood up and sprinted to where they were. He grabbed Rosette's hand as well as Azmaria's, and then took off for the car.

"Satella, let's go!" He yelled as he threw open the door and threw all three of them in the back seat, efficiently covering Rosette and Azmaria in blood. Satella turned and ran for the car, batting off another ferocious attack.

"**_NO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!!!_**" The thing howled as it dropped to the ground, clutching the wound angrily as they drove out of sight, then, finally, it fell over…dead from all the energy it used, and the small holy bullet lodged firmly in it's body.

It was a beautiful day in New York, which explains why Rosette, Chrono, Father Remington, Satella, and Azmaria were out enjoying their summer in the busy city. Sister Kate had given them the day off for not destroying anything, and getting a free car in the process.

They had been allowed to go to the city after she had saw Chrono had fully healed, though, Rosette only put a bandage over it and forced him to say he was all better. Worked the second time, the first time he fell over because Rosette slapped him on the back too hard and sent blood fluttering through the bandages.

Of course, Rosette wasn't just gonna spend the day walking around and shopping…

"Hey, there's a party at Times Square! Let's go check it out!" Rosette called through the thick crowd as she plowed through them, shoving people aside when they didn't get out of her way fast enough.

"Are you sure Rosette? I mean, don't those parties have drinking and stuff?" Chrono called after her as she disappeared from sight. He sighed in irritation as he apologized repeatedly to the many people she had shoved to the ground or into some random building. Father Remington laughed.

"She'll never change." He said as they stared after her bobbing head that wondered aimlessly through the crowd, and, at regular intervals, some heads being thrown to the side as she shoved them.

"Yeah…I hope not." Chrono laughed as he took off after her, though he didn't push people out of the way; they moved out of the way with a simple 'Oh what a sweet boy…' Yup; that's why it was best to look like a kid…no one ever really suspected you of doing anything bad unless you were, like, a delinquent or physco…

At the party, they found Rosette strolling along looking at merchandise for sale, and quickly dragged her away from the cheap junk and their even worse perverted salesmen. They meandered through the stands and stuff casually, but suddenly Rosette stopped, and it soon became obvious to all of them why.

"…AND IF YOU CAN DRINK ALL 85, without succumbing to alcohol poisoning, THEN YOU CAN GET $200 ALL TO YOURSELF…!" A salesman called, trying to attract some customers to try his new beer and hard liquors. Rosette turned evilly on Chrono, who backed up at the sight of the evil glint in her eyes.

"No; I hate alcohol and I'm not doing it…at all." He said firmly as Rosette's smile faded.

"Please Chrono? I **_really_** need the cash…" She whined pathetically as she clasped her hands together in front of her. He shook his head as her eyes began to water and spill over.

"No." At Rosette's tearful gaze he said, "Normal humans can barely manage, maybe, 40 before dying of poison, so you'd think they'd get suspicious when I drink 85." He reminded her. She continued to whine, however, and people were starting to stare.

"B-but Chrono, please?" She whined as (fake) tears started trickling harder from her eyes. Chrono sighed; why must she _always_ do this? Yeah sure, make him die instead of her.

"Fine." He said in an exasperated tone as she began to bawl all-out. She cheered up immediately and the tears '_miraculously'_ vanished. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the black-market seller. (Alcohol was illegal at this time due to the alcohol prohibition act)

"He accepts!" She yelled happily in the guy's face as Father Remington, Satella, and Azmaria walked up behind Chrono, looking amused and curious. The alcohol seller looked stunned, then amazed.

"**WE HAVE A CONTESTANT!!! **-He looks a little underage, but we'll overlook that- **NOW STEP IN HERE YOUNG MAN, AND WE'LL BEGIN!!!!**" He boomed as he held up Chrono's hand in victory as people began to gather around in interest. The man tugged at his arm and pulled him into the dark building, his 4 friends following him closely as Rosette snickered.

"Now, sit down and well begin…after we find someone to count! Never learned all the numbers properly, so do we have a volunteer?" Several people raised their hands, but the guy chose some freaky looking man that wore a long brown coat and a hat that covered his eyes. "Right! Step right up and we'll begin."

**-84 shots later-**

The marketer looked amazed that Chrono hadn't succumbed to his 'expected death' as they had put it. Why would he? It took 864 shots to make him drunk and he knew his limits fairly well, given that he'd spent the a lot of time with the Sinners.

They partied **_hard_**, with even harder liquor in store and all their contests…sometimes going over his limit in an all-out contest against Rizelle or Viz…always regretting it when the sun came up… Yeah, he'd say he knew his limits fairly well. But, given that, why would a measly 85 do any harm?

"One more!" The guy called as he poured the last one. _'I hate alcohol…'_ He thought wearily as he chugged the last one boredly, not in the least drunk.

"HE DID IT, HE DID IT!!!" The crowd roared as Rosette screamed in delight and accepted the fat wad of cash from the befuddled tapster. The odd man that counted the shots laughed the hardest out of them all, and Chrono thought he heard him mutter something but when he turned, the guy had vanished. He blinked in confusion as Rosette shoved the money in her pocket, but he didn't get a chance to look for the guy as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off the chair.

"Let's go! We have money now, so we can buy whatever we want!" She yelled as the excited people poured out of the small cabaret and continued to party without missing a beat. Chrono followed her wearily. _'Why did I agree to that? I can't stand alcohol…and it's been awhile since I did any of these kind of contests…'_ He thought as he strolled after her, not really feeling like running at the moment. Father Remington, seeing as how the demon didn't look like he was feeling too good, walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" He said as he smiled down at him.

"Yup, fine." He stretched lazily as the sun hit his shoulders warmly. His eyes weren't dilated, and his words weren't slurred in the least Remington noticed with some surprise; he had expected Chrono to be drunk…or something along that track. "It's just that it's been so long since I've drank something so strong…when I was with the Sinners, we'd have drinking contests, like, everyday." He laughed at the memories softly as it hit Remington just how much he must miss his Sinner brothers and sisters.

"Who won?" He asked, trying to change the subject before his feelings radiated to the demon and making him sad. Chrono laughed.

"All of us…it just depended on the days we had them. It really gave us a strong immune system." He laughed again and Remington smiled and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, unsure of what to say. "I miss them so much…" Chrono said softly, before running after Rosette, smile faded considerably.

Thirty minutes later found Rosette, Father Remington, Satella, and Azmaria walking away from the party happily and at ease.

"That was so much fun! We should really do this more often!" Azmaria laughed joyfully as Rosette, after thirty long minutes, finally noticed the small boy responsible for their fun was missing.

"Where's Chrono?" She asked, more annoyed than worried. They all shrugged. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Then let's go find the runaway." She said as she turned and marched back into the thriving party, fists clenched.

As she wandered through the party, she heard a weird noise coming from the alley and started walking towards it. As she got closer, it sounded like someone was puking…kind of. What if someone needed help? She rounded a corner in the alley just in time to see Chrono slide down against the brick wall.

"Chrono?!" She yelled as she ran forward, annoyance fading away to worry. He looked up and she could see he was slightly pale and shaking. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she fell to the ground next to him. He smiled weakly.

"I'm fine…it's just…that I don't like alcohol that much, and it made me sick since I haven't drank any in such a long time…" He said quietly, getting quieter as he continued. "…and that poison…" He whispered as he laughed a little. Why was he laughing? She checked his temperature worriedly; it was hot.

"Why didn't you say something before?" She asked quietly as he closed his eyes tiredly and seemed to pet something at his side.

"It wasn't that big of deal…no need to make a commotion over something I can handle." He said as he slid down the wall further, ending in a half sitting-half reclining position. He laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, trying to see what he was petting, though he stood up before she could, holding something in his jacket. "What is that?" She asked, standing up herself.

"Nothing. Let's go home, I'm tired…or at least give me a ride home if you want to stay out." He said as he began to walk out of the alley. She sighed. No point in forcing something out of him when she could find out later, not to mention he was sick, so she should probably be gentler with him for awhile. She stood up and followed him slowly out of the alley.

"Chrono, dinner!" Elder called as he banged the spoon on the side of the pot. Rosette peered cautiously at the bubbling slime, unsure if it would explode or not though she expected it to any second. "Chrono! Come on!" Elder yelled impatiently at the demon to get there so dinner could start.

"Can't you be more kind? I mean, he _is_ sick…" Rosette said angrily, glaring at the Elder, who appeared to be ignoring her. The Elder blinked a few times, then said,

"Maybe I'll go check on him." As he walked off, oblivious to whatever Rosette had said. Rosette followed despite herself, curious to see what was wrong with the purple haired devil. When he opened the door, she gasped.

Chrono was sleeping silently on the bed, a small white furball sleeping next to him. Rosette blinked. _'Is that a…puppy?'_ She thought as she shoved Elder out of the way and began to walk towards him. As she drew closer, she saw it clearly outlined against the soft blankets.

A small puppy no bigger than her hand was asleep next to her partner, head resting lightly on his shoulder as it curled next to his ear. It was so cute! Her fingers itched to grab the puppy and cuddle it between her arms tightly.

Resisting the temptation, she shifted her gaze to Chrono, who had his eyes closed peacefully and was sleeping quietly; she watched his chest rise and fall softly, no movement stirring his resting body. She heard the Elder tapping his foot impatiently, so she put her questions aside for a moment.

She reached her hand down and gently brushed his cheek, saying softly,

"Wake up Chrono, time for dinner." His cheek was slightly hot, but she shrugged it off without much thought. Slowly, his red eyes opened, revealing tired, slightly dilated eyes that came into focus on her face wearily.

"Rosette," He said as he yawned and stretched, making the puppy squeal as it's warm head rest moved away from it, much to it's displeasure. He laughed as he sat up, picking up the small bundle of white from under the covers that had buried it.

"Hey little guy, you hungry?" The little puppy yipped in response and wagged it's tail happily. "Then you better not eat the Elder's cooking. Made me sick for _weeks_ when I first tried it; nearly killed me it did." He laughed again, and the puppy wagged it's tail harder.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked so quietly she could barely hear herself. He heard her, however, and looked up at her, eyes twinkling with laughter. "Where did that puppy come from?" His smile faded, replaced by sadness.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now, let's eat!" He said in false humor as he stood up and setting the puppy on the floor as he began to walk towards the door, puppy on his heels. Rosette was confused, but she followed after the demon nonetheless.

At the table, the three sat in silence, eating what they could though the Elder was pretty much devouring anything that caught his hand, and, well let's just say that Elder's cooking **_stunk on ice_**, so it's not exactly a disappointment. Though, the silence couldn't last when Rosette had a question to add to her list of 'repeatedly asked questions to Chrono', so she asked it once more.

"Where'd the puppy come from?" She said as she chewed the slimy stuff cautiously, unsure if it would break her tooth or not since you couldn't exactly see what was in it. Chrono glanced up, sad face returned in the full, then looked back down at his plate again. He said it so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

"Today's my…birthday." He murmured softly, but Rosette caught it and spit her mouthful of food at the Elder as she choked.

"W-what?! It's your birthday? Wait! What does that have to do with the puppy?! How old are you if it's your birthday?! How come you didn't tell me?!" She said as she stood up, eyes wide with amazement. She was learning something she didn't know about the little demon.

"When a demon turns 230 years old, like 16 in your age, then the demon is given a protector to guide it…but they're normally just low-class legion, not animals…but…you get a white animal if you're pure, and if you don't have that much time left…" He trailed off as he looked away from her and stared sadly at the floor.

"I…don't get it." She whispered, confused.

"It means that there's something killing the demon…and the puppy is a sign of that upcoming death." He said as he stood up, avoiding their surprised gaze.

"There are many animals that you can give to the pure demons, but when one receives a white puppy, it means that they are sick or something is killing them slowly…and the puppy is given to guide and protect the demon in the last few…" He stopped, conveniently avoiding telling her how long he had left, it would only depress her anyway. "For the short remainder of it's life."

"They are a gift of God, meant to remind them of their purity and duty. At one time there were 12 pure demons, but now the numbers have decreased so much…" He shook his head slightly, then walked over to the puppy and picked it up.

"So you say…you're gonna die…?" Rosette said, tears filling her eyes as she looked at him. He smiled a little.

"This puppy is connected to my life force…so when I die it will die along side me. It can also be a watch, able to tell…how the other half is. Though when I am tired, he may be full of energy and like wise as well; same thing goes for hunger, sadness, happiness, and anger. When I may be one of those, he may be opposite. He can feel my emotions when he wants, but he has his own soul and emotions."

"He also helps me gather energy from the Astral Line, so I no longer need a contract." He said as he began to walk for the front door. Rosette stepped in his way angrily, still full of questions.

"What do you mean you no longer need a contract?! It still exists doesn't it?" She asked as real tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her cheeks softly. Chrono looked away.

"When a demon receives an animal, it terminates all…energy connections. I no longer need your energy to fight because…" He trailed off as he wiped his eyes slightly. "I will always protect you Rosette, but now I can do it without using your soul in other words." He brushed past her and walked out the door as she stood in shock.

'_Chrono…are you really gonna die?'_

End Chapter 1, Sweet 230 

Hey! Hope you liked the chapter even though it was long and confusing. This story is gonna be a long one, with even longer chapters in the future. Okay, I know it's a cliffy and all, but I'll update as soon as I can. I'm not that busy right now, but I am occupied with several other full-time tasks, some to be mentioned as an excuse in later chapters. Merry Christmas! **GOD** LOVES YOU AND SO DO I! This story written with the good help of my best friend, DoveofDarkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, but I own this story. Hands off.

**Author's help/note:** This story doesn't follow the manga or anime in any way. This is an AU (alternate universe) story, meaning this came straight from my imagination, so don't complain if you don't understand it. Just say so in a review and I'll put up a key…yeah…you'll probably need it. Here's chapter 2, enjoy but don't forget to review! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO SAID IT WAS GOOD! I especially want to thank my #1 reviewer who said it was beautiful and non-confusing…it meant a lot, thanks Chronoskitty. IT REALLY PROVED MY FRIENDS AND DOVE2 WRONG!! THANKS MY #1 REVIEWER, LOVE YOU ALWAYS!!

_Chapter_ _2_ _Trouble_

The next morning was calm and quiet. No sound echoed down the halls except for the angry footsteps of Rosette as she stomped down the stony halls in silence, if you want to call it that. She had some words for the pervert, _and_ for the sickly demon, and it was all thought out too. His words had kept her up all night tossing and turning, trying to understand what he had said. Most sadly, his pounding and words would have to wait; she had been ordered to Sister Kate's office, for what she guessed was probably a questioning.

She knocked on the door, not really in the mood to see the head Sister at the moment given the circumstances and all.

"Come in." A voice called cheerfully from within the room, so she opened it and stepped in. "Ah, Sister Rosette. I have been expecting you; please sit." Sister Kate said gently, motioning to the well-known puffy armchair in front of her desk. Rosette walked over and sat down.

"I'm sure you've heard what people have been saying about Chrono." Rosette nodded. "Then if it's true, please tell us what's really wrong with him. You should hear the latest rumors, saying he was bitten by Dracula and that he has to leave because he's a vampire now…anyway, tell what you know." She said, pushing her glasses up her nose and fixing Rosette with an expectant look.

"He says he's gonna die soon, and that his puppy is supposed to be a guide…and it's able to tell how much time he has left." Rosette said shortly, not really wanting to discuss it at the moment. "And that the puppy is white because he's pure." She added lamely. Sister Kate nodded as she leaned back in her chair, sighing as she thought about it quietly.

"I see. Perhaps he has found what ails him so?" Rosette shook her head. "Then we'll have to see what we can do for him. Now, I'm sure you have some questions for me." Rosette nodded in agreement.

"What does he mean about 'pure' demons?" She asked uncertainly, not sure if it was appropriate. Sister Kate sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to recall exactly how it had been described to her when she was young.

"Records tell that 230 years ago, there were 12 demons born with pure souls…souls of angels. The Lord gave these 12 a gift never given to a demon before, and that was to be able to defy their demon blood and turn into angels instead, to be his servant and to go to Heaven. They were born demons without a choice in the matter, so He gave them the gift to break the devil's chains about them and return to him."

"Chrono is one of the very few that is left that has this gift and is still alive, or hasn't given it up; in simpler words, Chrono has a choice to be devil or angel, demon or saint, etc. When Pandemonia found out about this, she was furious and ordered their immediate execution."

"Some of the 12 were the strongest demons ever to exist, and their powers were greatly boosted by this gift, making them stronger. The one's that were given this gift and were found out to posses it were murdered on sight.Pandemonium was raging with anger and hatred, thus, anarchy erupted in search of the Special 12, those who possessed the gift of God."

"The demons had a choice to keep their gift or destroy it. On average, eight defied the gift to keep their lives and destroyed it, sealing their fate in hell. However, since the gift amplified their powers, they were no longer very powerful, thus, they were killed pretty fast. The rest that had chose to keep theirs' were sought out and killed…all but three."

She stopped for a while, struggling to remember what was forbidden to speak of for over 50 years. Though, it probably helped since Rosette was turning purple from holding her breath for so long due to surprise and suspense.

"Chrono wasn't very old when he was found to posses it; he fled into this realm after he unleashed his famous attack, the Time Freeze. 240 demons died that day because of that simple attack; they'd followed him into the element he does best in, the air, and it had cost them their lives. Even at his age, Chrono was probably the best flyer you could ever find because he had lots of practice fleeing from people at a fast rate; thus, he was very clever on how to avoid someone and to escape them fast, come the time."

"Chrono fled into this realm to escape the chaos and betrayal that was taking place in Pandemonium. He was so weak from being pursued for so long, however, that he couldn't even stand, let alone defend himself. That's when he met Aion."

Her grip tightened on her pen, squirting ink on the paper she had previously been working on, making Rosette stare.

"Aion helped Chrono to his feet, gave him some food, and helped him get his strength back…" She stopped, no longer wanting to tell the rest of the story as it didn't fit the question or her desire, plus Rosette had to find out from Chrono if he wanted her to know what happened next.

"What do you mean 'souls of angels'? Like, **_angel_** angels?" She nodded, making Rosette's mind swirl with that revelation. "What does he mean about the animals?" She asked, not really wanting to depend this heavily on the Sister, but she was out of alternative informants and was on her last twig. Plus Sister Kate seemed to know more than Rosette had previously thought, and she didn't seem to mind telling it either, and Rosette was all too happy to listen.

"When a demon turns '16', in our language, not really 16, but uncontrollable and rambunctious, party-ish, they are given something to protect them, since they _are_ in their reckless teens, after all. You don't often see them because the demon normally kills the animal, though we don't know why. The demon can receive any animal, though they are _never _white; white symbolizes purity. Mostly they are black."

"When a demon is given a puppy, it means that something is killing them, like a sickness, poison, health problem, or enemy. The dog is given as a sign of protection, to help the dying demon in normally the last few days-weeks of their life. To protect, to heal, to help, to aid when necessary…yes, you get the point. It also acts as a relief, a friend in the last few moments and such, and it's able to tell exactly how much energy the demon has, depending on it's size. When it grows bigger, more life of the demon's has fled, and when it reaches it's full size…" She trailed off sadly, aware of how much this was hurting the young nun to hear this, and thus, couldn't bring herself to finish.

Rosette was shocked. What does this mean? That Chrono isn't entirely a demon…that his soul is an angel soul? Then…nah, she needed to go find him if she wanted to answer anymore questions, and she had many more of those.

"Thank you Sister Kate, but I think I need to go see Chrono for the rest of the questions." She said as she stood and made her way for the door.

"Oh, and Rosette?" Rosette turned. "Whatever happens, don't act too late…please…don't act too late, before time runs out and you can't…" Rosette blinked, but Sister Kate waved her off with an impatient hand.

As she made her way across the Order grounds, she thought about what she had been told. Chrono could be an angel or a demon…interesting. But why hadn't he told her? Maybe he didn't want her to know because…because what? Boy, he'd better have a good excuse for this one.

Rosette marched up to the Elder's house door and knocked on it loudly.

No answer.

She knocked again, louder this time and a lot harder. Without realizing it, she accidentally hit the small mailbox by the door and knocked a letter out of, but only noticed it as it's fluttering came to a stop on her foot. Curious, she reached down and opened it.

Dear** Sister Kate, **(Or Rosette),

This is the Elder here, & Chrono, and we just wanted to inform you that me and my 

**assistant**, Chrono,** will be gone for the remainder of the day, and possibly **

**the night as well. We will be back tomorrow late tonight or **

**early morning **(The later, of course)**. Whereabouts confined so **

**enemies can't track us down. (**So you won't come after us.)

Our apologies, **Elder **&Chrono

Why that Elder…how dare he run off with Chrono like that without telling her! She sighed in irritation as she brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. At least Chrono had written down a part for her. His handwriting she could tell anywhere, it was tiny and neat…but sometimes it was too tiny to read.

"If he isn't here…then I guess my question's are gonna have to be put on hold." She said grumpily, folding her arms across her chest with a snort. She stared at the letter for a few more seconds, then turned and walked away with a final "Stupid Elder" mumbled under her breath.

**1:30 am-**

Everything was pitch black as she stumbled blindly through the darkness, hands outstretched in despair.

"CHRONO!" She screamed over and over into the darkness, only to have her cries echo through the black uselessly.

"Why won't you help me?" She cried again, starting to run, but, given that she couldn't see, she fell on her face painfully as tears flooded from her eyes.

"Chrono…please…" She whispered as she grudgingly stood up and walked heartlessly through the dark again, hoping to find someone to save her from the torturing darkness. Walking through the never-ending blackness, calling out his name piteously until her throat began to hurt, though she didn't stop. Though, no one came to her aid, and she fell to her knees in defeat.

Just as she began to lose hope of ever seeing anyone ever again, a light shot through the black wall, revealing a blurry image that was too muddled together to understand. Curious, she got up and moved towards it. As she got closer, the images began to take form and move in a pattern of some sort.

Chrono, she saw as she got closer still, was apparently doing a complicated dance with someone…

'_What?!' _She thought, squinting as she tried to make out what was happening._ 'Wait…no, he's fighting_ _someone,'_ she realized absently…_'but why?'_

Chrono swiped his claws at the figure, making it back up and wipe a spill of blood from its cheek in shock. But suddenly, Chrono looked down to the ground and Rosette followed his gaze; she saw herself there, waving to him from the ground as she smiled. He smiled back, and was about to go to her when the demon attacked again.

Chrono dodged the vicious attack in time, but didn't fold his wing fast enough as he spun from the clawed hand and had it snagged by a rough talon that drove through it, cutting the delicate membrane with unreal precision. It wasn't finished torturing his bloody wing, however, and it grabbed a hold of it and quickly latched a thin chain connected to its arm through one of the slender bones that ran through the tough aileron.

Chrono yelled in pain, but ripped the small metal links out of his wing bone with a slight tug and flinch, then was off again after his opponent. He grabbed the things' arm and dug his own claws into it, efficiently rending the arm's muscles apart and disabling use in the near future. The figure howled in pain, but grabbed Chrono's wing again and pulled strongly, causing more blood to run off the thin membrane that was clutched in its hand menacingly.

A loud crack resounded through the air, and suddenly Chrono was falling towards the ground, eyes shut in pain; the thing laughed, then turned wing and plummeted after him, intent on more abuse to it's victim. Chrono yelled in agony as his wing struggled to break open, but the bone was shattered and would take much longer than that to repair the ethereal aileron bones.

The thing caught the falling Sinner and, before Rosette could look away, plunged its hand through his heart with a bloodcurdling yell of pain from its prey. Chrono fought a little as his blood ran down the demon's arm, but eventually the inevitable would happen…and it did. His body went limp after a few torturing seconds and the demon dropped him, leaving him sailing to the ground as blood fell after him like a cruel crimson rain…

Rosette screamed as she clutched her blankets tightly, breathing hard. Was that real? Surely not…the watch was closed tight, and if he _was_ fighting…she'd hear his power for sure in the silent night air. She sighed, rolling out of her sweaty bed, and walked over to the cool window, treasuring the cold wind that blew through to cool her off. She had to put her worries to rest, and there was only one way to do that. She turned, grabbed her robe, and headed out the door.

As she made her way across the cold dew-covered grass, she thought about what she had seen. Chrono had been fighting something that she assumed it was a demon, and it had won…but how? Who was it? Chrono could move faster than that, so why did he act so slowly in that dream thingy?

She gasped as the wind sprung up around her feet, startling her, but she calmed down when she realized that it was only a small breeze. She could see the golden glow of light ahead her, and hurried; it was getting colder by the minute.

At the house, she paused. What would she say? _'Sorry to bother you at this time of night, but I had a nightmare and Chrono was in it, so I got a little scared.'_ No, absolutely not; that made her sound like a child that had a bad dream…well, it _had_ been bad, but that's not the point. She raised her hand to knock, but before she could-

"Rosette?" Chrono said, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door, surprise on his face as he stared at her nervous one. She froze. How did he know she was here? He laughed slightly, apparently aware of what she had thought. "I was checking on something in the workshop, and I was coming back when I though I heard someone outside the door, so I came to check who it was…"

He smiled warmly at her, and held the door open for her to come in. Her eyes slid over him slightly, and sure enough, he was in his nightclothes. It wasn't anything special, just a baggy pair of shorts and no shirt, hair rippling over his shoulders in a cascade of violet.

She tore her eyes off him before he could notice her wandering eyes and stepped through the threshold. She stopped immediately, however; it was pitch black inside the warm house, all too like her dream where she couldn't see…

"It's okay." He said, taking her hand and making her blush, but she gripped his hand tightly in response.

"The Elder is asleep so I couldn't turn on a light. Besides, I don't really need a light to see in the dark." He said quietly as he walked, pulling her along as he opened his room door and walked in. She still couldn't see very well, and, not wanting to trip and fall on her face, she squeezed his hand tighter.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she looked around. The puppy was asleep on the bed; his coat was flung across a wooden chair; his ribbon was laying delicately on the chair next to his coat. His shoes sat at the foot of his bed on the floor; he was wearing his socks, so they weren't in his shoes; his headband lay folded on the bedside table neatly; and the rest of his clothing lay folded on the chair, next to his coat and headband. At least he wasn't sloppy, leaving his clothes strung across the room…

He guided her over to a chair, and was about to let go of her hand, but she stopped him. He looked back at her, his eyes placing her with a confused glance in the dim moonlight. Faintly, she could hear the pounding of rain starting outside the window, silently flicking shadows across the room as the drops obscured the faint light.

"Is something wrong Rosette?" He asked nervously. His eyes were fathomless, holding all his secrets faithfully and telling absolutely nothing of what he felt or thought, so she didn't know what he was thinking of her right now…but she had to spill the beans on her dream or she'd break down right there.

"I had a dream, and you were in it." She couldn't stop now, if she didn't…she probably wouldn't be able to finish, seeing as she was already on the verge of tears now.

"You were in it, and this thing was fighting you. You were winning at first, but I suddenly appeared and distracted you…and it…it killed you." She said lamely, unable to describe in detail due to the choking tears that sealed her throat closed with emotion. Chrono looked worried at her teary face, then smiled.

"It was probably just a bad dream Rosette, since you _did_ eat, like, ten platefuls before you went to bed." He said jokingly as he smiled comfortingly down at her, effectively easing most of her troubles.

"But-" She began, but he cut her off.

"You're tired Rosette. We'll talk more in the morning, promise." He said as he pulled her to her feet. Before she could respond, he had laid her down on the bed and folded the blankets over her as the puppy snuggled up to her instantly, then he stood back up. "Sleep, then we can talk in a more decent time of day." He said as he sat down on the wooden chair next to the bed.

"But…are you sure? I mean, what if Sister Kate finds out? We'll be in serious trouble…" She asked as more tears filled her eyes and threatened to run down her cheeks.

"It's not like you can walk back to your room, it's raining. Besides, I can't just leave you like this…when your so troubled and sad…" He trailed off with a small smile at her. Her heart gave a wrench of emotion as he said that and, before either one knew what was happening, she had him in her arms, sobbing into his shoulder as she stretched across the bed to the chair, pulling him towards her.

"What would I do without you, Chrono?" She cried as he gingerly wrapped his arms about her comfortingly. He rubbed her back till the worst of her tears were over, then said calmly.

"You know I'll never truly leave you Rosette. You just gotta find me when things look tough, that's all." He said as she looked into his crimson eyes. He smiled again at her and said gently, "Now, get some sleep and put that dream of yours out of your mind, and I'll see you in the morning." He said as he stood up, but Rosette grabbed his hand.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere buster. You can just stay with me tonight." She said as she pulled him down on the bed, blushing furiously.

"But Rosette-"

"You said you wouldn't leave me, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, and that's final. Now shut up and go to sleep or I get all the covers…besides, you look tired." She said firmly as she thrust the blankets over them both and lying back down. He sighed; she was right, he _was_ tired, but no point in arguing when you couldn't win. He stretched out under the covers tiredly, barely noticing the pounding rain outside and closed his eyes and yawned.

"Goodnight Chrono." Rosette whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, drawing his body next to hers. He smiled in content as he murmured quietly,

"Goodnight Rosette."

End Chapter 2, Trouble 

FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! How did ya like it? Yeah, I wanted some fluff in there, and I thought… 'Wow! What a great idea! And they can finally give a hint of how they feel for each other!' So it's pretty fluffy, I know, but I liked it…and I'm really sorry about the wait, it's just that I got a new little puppy and he's 5 ½ weeks old so I can't leave him by himself right now. I wrote this when he was sleeping after his bath because that was the only time I could. The wait will get shorter, promise; he'll become more cooperative when he's older… anyway, here's a hint of the letter in above: (By Chrono)**(By Elder) **Happy New Year! **GOD** LOVES YOU AND SO DO I!

SincerelyDoveofLight 


	3. Bad news, Joining forces

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bad news, joining forces**_

_Take a moment from your past  
Breathe it in and make it last  
Today is tomorrow and yesterday  
Take your pick, bring it my way  
Oooh, yeah, freedom is remembering  
The worlds of men and beast  
Free to live under the sky  
Free to be whatever you want  
Fly away – take a moment just to see  
What will become of you and me  
I lay down my heart for you here  
Take me away – so far away  
Will we see the grand scheme  
Of what lies beyond our dreams  
The cosmos shine bright, so terrible  
That we can only imagine the Grand Design  
Nothing is coincidence  
Don't believe, that's your right  
Can you fly me away from here?  
Take a moment to dry your tears  
Cuz I'm flying on my own wings  
My love, I'll help you to sing  
Dance and since with the grace of One  
When the dawn shows its light again  
Be all that you want to be  
At dawn, just take a moment_

_Your life's finally begun _**–Author unknown**_-_Hee hee! I liked this poem!

He cracked his eye open a little as the sun fluttered through the window, rousing him from his peaceful slumber. Rosette had apparently rolled half onto him last night, because she had her head rested in the crook of his neck as well as half her body sprawled over him. He blushed as her warm breath tickled his skin lightly, but didn't move as he looked around. Rosette wasn't awake yet, he saw with some dread, but decided to let her sleep.

The puppy had apparently forfeited trying to get a good spot on the pillow-y end of the bed, and thus, was curled tight against his foot at the end of the bed. He took a deep breath, feeling the icy air on his face and in his lungs. It was cold in the house?

He yawned, then gently moved the arm Rosette had flung around his shoulders. A blush sprang to his cheeks when he realized that he had his arm around her shoulders and waist, pulling her closer to him and that their bodies were practically glued together. He quickly pulled his arms back, but that only caused her to wrap her arms around him _tight_! He wriggled, with trouble, from her grasp and stood up, loathing the cold floor beneath his toes.

'_Might as well get a start on breakfast…'_ He thought tiredly, grudgingly pulling on his socks, but left his shoes off and walked towards the door. It was _cold_ in that house! That stupid Elder had better not have touched his thermostat, or he would have one seriously ticked demon on his hands.

It soon became obvious when he came that the Elder did **_not_** know how to operate the heater or AC at all, thus, it was Chrono's job. He practically had to fight off the Elder when it got hot or cold, because he liked the room at 75F sharp and 62F in the summer, though the Elder didn't, causing the conflict of it all.

He yawned as he entered the kitchen. Okay, breakfast time…what to cook today? He sighed in irritation as he realized it had been his turn to cook for the past two months, _and_ the dishes, _and_ laundry, _and_ cleaning. Lazy-butt Elder…making him do all the work as he fiddled with his petty toys.

He turned on the small gas stove and reached for the familiar box of pancake mix in the cabinet as he poured some oil into the frying pan. The Elder should get up soon, and it was the job of the person that cooks to have it done before the other gets up. For several minutes he ran around the kitchen, trying to keep things from burning and setting, until he was finally finished. He sat down at the table, suddenly feeling tired.

Done; every morning he had to do the same thing: Pancakes w/ butter and jelly; biscuits w/ sausage gravy; sausage that was deep fried w/ peppers; fried green tomatoes w/ some hot sauce and salt; then milk and orange juice with a glass of cream set aside. Could one old man really eat this much? It's not like he himself could eat very much anymore, but then again, it was mostly the Elder eating everything in the morning.

The Elder walked into the room with a slight whistle and laugh as he caught the tempting waft of breakfast.

"Now that looks good." He said happily as he sat down at the small table, which was groaning slightly in discomfort at the amount of food placed on it randomly. Chrono's only reply was a big yawn and to close his eyes as he leaned back in his chair tiredly. The Elder piled his plate full of food, then set some on Chrono's plate as it seemed he wasn't moving, then dug in.

"This is good, Chrono, thanks." Elder said as he tried to start up a conversation, though, it appeared Chrono was too tired to speak. Picking up the fork tiredly, the demon took a few small bites of the food, then set his fork down with a sigh.

"You can have the rest, I'll be outside under the old oak after I get out of the shower if you need me…" Chrono replied weakly as he made his way for the door; Elder blinked in shock. Chrono had never been _this_ tired before, especially after just waking up, and he definitely _never_ ate so little…was something wrong with the purple haired demon that he wasn't telling anyone about?

-------------

He stood still as the scorching water poured down around him, making his hair fall in his eyes lazily as it smoothed out from the clear liquid. He didn't know what was so enticing about taking a hot shower to him, but he didn't mind. It helped him wake up, and helped to slightly ease the pain that grew stronger everyday. As the water got hotter, his mind wandered back to last night. Rosette said she'd had a dream about him…and he'd died? What did that mean? He doubted it would come true anytime soon…but then again-

"Aargh!" He yelled involuntarily as pain exploded through his chest and spread on down through his body, paralyzing him as he covered his mouth to keep from yelling again. He fell to his knees, barely feeling the water as it poured down his back, stinging it darkly. The only thing he could register at the moment was the pain and not to yell…for Rosette's sake…then it finally began seeping away. Slowly it left, making him cough as it stung his lungs again. He coughed and was responded by tasting a coppery liquid in his mouth. He looked down at his hand to see his crimson blood being washed away by the pouring water, seeping away without a care in the world…not caring that he would soon be dead along with them… He coughed again as he stood up, and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm his heart back down before he fell again.

It was getting worse everyday…and harder to keep from Rosette…

-------------

It was a beautiful day outside; birds were soaring through the skies, singing in harmony, as they seemed to dance around each other in a peaceful manor. The squirrels sat chirruping at each other as they argued over the fresh oak nuts that had been shaken from the light storm last night.

Chrono chose a dry spot on the ground and laid down, leaning against the trunk of the giant tree that shadowed the sun from his eyes mercifully. He had tied his hair into a rough braid, though he knew Rosette would redo it. The Elder had dragged him to a summer party last night, and they had just got back when Rosette had came. It hadn't been a '_bad'_ party, just a little weird.

The Elder had forced him to dress in tight leather clothes before he would allow the demon out the door…not that Chrono wanted to go; the Elder had forced him. He would have been just as happy alone and asleep, but no. If the Elder was going, then so was his assistant. He hadn't had very much sleep in over two days; the Elder had kept him up the night before to help with bullets, something Chrono despised thoroughly. Then last night, he had finally got to sleep when Rosette started to snore…no chance after that. He was so tired that he didn't even hear Rosette sneaking up on him.

"Chrono, good morning!" She yelled as she pounced on him, though, she earned no response from the sleeping demon underneath.

"Huh? Hey Chrono, anyone there?" She said as she knocked on his head playfully. When there was still no answer, she sighed and rolled off him. _'Might as well let him rest if he's so tired…' She_ thought as she laid down next to him and shut her eyes, grasping his hand in hers as she felt an answering grasp on her own.

Someone was shaking him by the shoulders roughly. He opened his eyes barely to see a blinding light being shined in his eyes. He shaded his eyes with his hand and looked away from the torturous light that was keeping him from getting back to sleep.

"Chrono, come on Chrono, wake up! We need you, this is urgent!" A hurried voice said.

He recognized the voice; it was Sister Kate, but why was she here? Where was he anyway? He felt someone grab his shoulders again and looked back at them. Father Remington was there too, he saw as the light shifted from his face.

"Wake up, Chrono, this is extremely urgent!" He called as he shook him harder.

"I'm awake…I'm awake…" Chrono mumbled tiredly as the light once again shone in his eyes, then shifted again. He could smell Rosette somewhere nearby, but he just wanted to shut his eyes and sleep since he was still exhausted. Why was he so tired? Two nights of little to no rest shouldn't take this much out of him, should it?

"Can you stand?" Rosette asked quietly, not wanting to push him. He nodded slowly, though he really didn't want to. "I'll help you." She held out her hand expectantly, waiting for him to take it. He slowly raised his hand and grabbed hers, treasuring the warmth, then pulled himself up…but instantly regretted it. He reeled away from her, feeling like he was gonna be sick.

"Chrono! What is it? Are you okay?" Rosette was by his side at once, though he quickly pushed her away as his stomach lurched, making him clasp his hand to his mouth suddenly. He felt his stomach give another violent lurch…then he was puking. He leaned over, one arm against the tree for support as his gut gave another violent wrench, making him puke some more…though he hadn't eaten in awhile, so it wasn't very much he spit up. Rosette rushed back to his side as Sister Kate and Father Remington took a step back.

"What's wrong Chrono?" Rosette asked as she put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing his back comfortingly. He didn't answer, but his legs folded and he slid down into a sitting position on his knees, Rosette moving with him. He was breathing hard as he said quietly,

"It's the…poison and…alcohol…" He managed slightly as he fell back to lay against her. Her blood ran cold as he said that.

If the poison from that Soul Commander was affecting him, however slowly it was, and the alcohol had stirred it on, then…

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as sudden barking rang through the night air, making all of them turn their heads to see what was the cause. The puppy had morphed into what looked like a bigger version of it because it was now at least three times the size it was since she had last seen it. She felt her heart sag with sadness as she saw it.

"… _It's able to tell exactly how much energy the demon has, depending on its size. When it grows bigger, it means more life of the demon's has fled, and when it reaches it's full size…"_ She broke her thoughts as tears began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. Though, the words still rang in her head like a death note.

"Rosette…_he_ is coming…" Chrono murmured, drawing her attention back to him. He was shaking slightly as he clutched his stomach weakly, eyes opened a little as he stared up at hers. Rosette was about to respond, but then they heard it; the Order alarms suddenly boomed into life, erupting over the grounds deafeningly as exorcists poured from the buildings, guns at the ready.

"What's going on?" Sister Kate said as she took off for the streams of people leaving the buildings.

"Come on, we have to go and we can't leave Chrono here like this." Father Remington said, picking Chrono up deftly, making him cover his mouth with a hand at the sudden movement. Remington took off after Sister Kate, Rosette following close behind.

"Hurry Rosette!" Azmaria squealed as she hung onto Chrono's barely-conscious form tightly. He had slumped over in the seat from the minute they had set him down in it, so Rosette had flung him in the back seat so Azmaria could watch over him properly. They had left the puppy at the Order so it could watch over things there, at least, that's what Sister Kate thought it could. Apparently to her, if it has Chrono's energy, it has enough of it to defend the Order buildings, or so she said.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Rosette yelled as she passed a car with a screech on the tires, speeding up and spinning in front of it as another car coming in the other lane approached her dangerously.

"Be careful!" Azmaria shrieked as one of the cars on the right swerved into them, rocking their car dangerously. Rosette was seeing red with anger.

"YOU **_STUPID_** LITTLE MAN! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed in response, slamming into the said car and running it off the road. Azmaria sweatdropped…maybe it was a good thing Chrono was in the back with her; he wouldn't be hit with broken glass when Rosette crashed the car. "NOW TRY AND PASS ME, IMPATIENT CORKSCREW!" Rosette yelled, laughing evilly.

"Uh…Rosette?"

"Yeah, what is it AZ?"

"Don't you think that was overdoing it a bit?"

"Nah! He was asking for it, and that's what he got. That'll teach him to mess with this nun!" She shrieked maniacally as she swerved the car in front of another, earning more disgruntled honks from her victims.

"R…Rosette…?" Chrono mumbled quietly, though both of them heard him clearly, causing Rosette to slam the breaks in shock and go sliding into another car, running that car off the road as well before she hit the gas again full-force and forced more people out of her way.

"Chrono! Are you okay?!" Azmaria whimpered as she rubbed her elbow where it had hit the door painfully.

"_He_ is there, Rosette…Aion is in the…park…" He whispered as he slumped over in the seat and fell against Azmaria, who rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Aion is in the park?!" Rosette yelled as she hit on the gas again, speeding around a cop car and making it's light start flashing before she hit the break, making the poor copper's car hit it's break to avoid hitting them and go sliding into another car as Rosette drove off, laughing insanely.

"Uh, Rosette? Don't you think you should be more careful since Chrono isn't doing so good?" Azmaria reminded her. Rosette sweatdropped and was about to respond, but was cut off by a huge explosion and smoke billowing up in the distance.

"We better hurry!" Azmaria yelled.

"Right!"

"Where have you three been?!" Father Remington yelled as he shot down several low-class legion that were rising up from the ground.

"Sorry sir!" Rosette yelled as she rushed forward, taking her gun out in the process. "We were held up in traffic." Inwardly, Father Remington doubted a little 'traffic' would stop Rosette from anything she wanted, considering the way she drives and all.

"Rosette, what about Chrono?" Azmaria asked, supporting Chrono with her arm around his waist. Chrono didn't look too good. He had his eyes open slightly, though he saw nothing as he gazed at the ground numbly.

"Why didn't you leave him in the car?!" Rosette yelled. Azmaria cowered a little as she answered quietly,

"Because I didn't know if he'd be okay…like, if some demon found him…he'd be defenseless in the car by himself…" She mumbled, looking at the ground as she waited for Rosette to start yelling at her. She didn't though, much to Azmaria's surprise.

"Good thinking Azmaria! Now, make sure you two don't get hurt." She said, turning around and continuing to shoot her gun wildly at the oncoming demons. Azmaria nodded and scooted off to the side, sighing in relief that she wasn't yelled at and didn't have to fight.

She stopped under a tree that was out of the way and laid back against the tree, leaning Chrono against the same tree next to her on the right, making their elbows touch faintly. She watched as though she was in a trance as Chrono's eyes flicked back and forth under his eyelids deliriously. What was wrong with him? Rosette had just brought him to the car and ordered her to watch him. He'd be okay…right? He _was_ a demon, after all…and demons can't get sick. How ridiculous…the very thought made her laugh at her stupidity. …At least, she didn't think they could…

She was so busy thinking, she didn't notice the legion approaching her greedily until it was right on her. It's axe came crashing down to her left, barely missing her outstretched arm. She screamed as it raised it's hand to strike, covering her head as she expected the pain to come…

**CRACKLE**

**BOOM**

A sudden explosion erupted through the chilly air, drowning out all of the other noises and making people glance their way. She looked up to see Chrono standing in front of her in his demon form, hand raised as smoke twisted around his hand before rising slowly up into the sky harmlessly, the frozen demon in front of him apparently turned to stone.

"Chrono!" She yelled, scooting up to sit on her knees. He smiled at her warmly.

"Hey AZ. Looked like you were in trouble." He said as he held out his hand for her. She grabbed his hand in a flash and pulled herself up, trying hard not to blush as she looked up at him with a thankful smile.

"Thanks! That was a close one!" She said, panting from the previous excitement. He smiled happily to her. "What did you do to it, anyway?" She asked curiously, peering cautiously at the frozen demon behind him.

"I froze it with a Time Freeze. He won't be moving for a while. Now, let's go." He said as he picked her up and spread his wings, stretching them slightly and pulling the delicate muscle to their limit before he leaped off the ground, wings spread wide. Down below, he heard Rosette gasp and say something, followed by several other gasps and yells of surprise from several Order exorcists. He laughed slightly before saying,

"Looks like they weren't expecting us to show up and fight." Azmaria laughed, slightly nervous since she was in his arms, after all. And it's not like he was wasn't handsome… Plus she was afraid of heights.

"I guess, but-" She was cut off as Chrono suddenly jerked upwards. "What is it?" She asked as they stopped to simply hover in the air.

"Aion…is near. He's using these as a diversion for something." He replied simply, eyes narrowing in anger.

"A diversion?! But…what should we do?" He didn't answer, though, as he scanned the ground below quickly, then nodded.

"Okay, hold on." She didn't have time to register what he said before it was too late.

Suddenly, the sensation of free falling enveloped her as the wind rushed past her, tearing her scream of surprise from her throat deafeningly. Chrono had folded his wings, she saw, as the wind ripped the tears from her eyes. Seeing the ground coming up all too fast, she closed her eyes and hid her face in his chest, not wanting to see that sight at the moment. She didn't like heights much at all.

Chrono opened his wings with a loud 'snap' just a few feet above the ground, not even clearing the people's head as he flew past them, trying to keep Azmaria from falling or jolting to much as he finished off the weak demons attempting to fight back. After he saw the last one fall to the ground, he stopped and touched back down to the ground, running a little from his momentum. He sighed a little as soon as he came to a stop, panting slightly from the sudden burst of energy he had just used.

"That takes care of the distraction." Chrono said simply, setting her down on the ground. She nodded, still too shaken to speak clearly.

"Chrono!"

He turned his head to see Rosette running towards them, waving as she shoved through the shocked crowd. He smiled and waved back.

"Hey Rosette." He said as she came to a stop in front of him, gasping for air as she leaned over with her hands on her knees.

"You're…awake…?" She panted, looking up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Aion is using the legion as a distraction so the Order will use up all their gun power and think they defeated him…so I got rid of them." He responded, going back to his child form with a small flash of golden light. Rosette opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a sudden laughter.

"_It looks like that little trick couldn't fool you, aye Chrono?_" Chrono spun around at the voice, anger on his face. "_Oh, don't look so mad. We're both Sinners, aren't we? Why don't you help me? I could use a little help…_"

"Do you really think I would come back to you after what you did to me?" Chrono responded icily.

"_I thought so. However, I'm in a position where I desperately need your power, so you can't refuse._" Chrono paused, what did he mean? "_Look behind you, my little friend._" Chrono turned, apparently not believing Aion. Though, when he turned, his eyes widened as they saw the group of exorcists.

"Don't…" He whispered, earning confused muttering and stares from the exorcists.

"What is it Chrono?" Rosette demanded as she walked over to his side, not seeing anything that he saw around the group.

"You tricked me, Aion." He responded, venom in his voice as his red eyes narrowed.

"_I'm sure you have felt the recent demonic activity coming from the East lately, even through the Order barrier, and I'm sure you know what that means. Just as he promised, Chrono, he will extract revenge on you too for doing that to his mom. He has increased his strength by far, and thus is no longer someone to be taken lightly, I assure you. Will you still refuse to help me? If you do…they'll all die alongside you._" The evil voice laughed. "_What will it be? You refuse and they're dead. You join me, however…_" Chrono clenched his fists as he closed his eyes and turned away from the shocked crowd.

"I have felt the demonic energy pouring through the Order barrier lately, and I know it belongs to him, yet I could care less. **_You_** were the one that laughed in his face, not me. So, I have no reason to worry since you'll probably finish each other off." Chrono replied, a laugh playing at his words as he saw the effect on Aion's face.

"_Then watch and learn, little Chrono._"

An invisible force suddenly dragged someone in the Order's crowd outwards, barely touching the pulsing ring of energy that they couldn't see. As his hand touched it, blood erupted and poured down his hand, deep gashes on his arm as the guy stared in shock. Several people screamed as they too, were forced to touch the ring, and had the same effect every time.

"Stop! Don't touch it!" Chrono yelled as he watched several figures rise up behind the ring…and they couldn't see a thing.

"_Will you still refuse me? I can always make the ring smaller…ya know, make 'em suffer more…_" The voice called smugly. Chrono clenched his fists as he shut his eyes, apparently thinking. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"You will let them go?" He asked quietly, despising the odds against him.

"_I will, promise. They will go unharmed back to their little Order._" Chrono didn't look up as he responded.

"I will join you…if they are free to go, unharmed."

End Chapter 3, Bad news, joining forces 

Whew! I've noticed something lately, and that is: YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING!! WHAT, HAVE YOU PEOPLE FORGOT HOW TO REVIEW?! IT'S SIMPLE, JUST HIT THE STUPID BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE THAT SAYS 'submit review' 'go'!! REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!! Yeah, before you flame me, read the rest because this is gonna be a good story. Like, don't say 'No! Chrono wouldn't join Aion!' or 'He wouldn't leave Rosette!' you better wait and see what happens, my little chickadees! JK But seriously, the next chap is an info chap, tells about what the heck Aion is talking about, and it is LONG!! Have you people heard that the tsunami that hit south Asia actually threw off our rotation by a millimeter? Yep, it did and now we have a fraction of a second more daytime because of it. Scientists say it should correct in about 3 years, but it's kinda scary. You should listen to some of the stories in the paper and on TV. One woman had to choose between her 2 sons to live. She chose the infant, saying that the 2yr old should know what to do and the infant wouldn't. Hate to be her kid. Hey! I been reading some of the current stories, and I am happy only a few people have read the entire series. I only read 1 to 3, then watched 1&2 DVD, but I lost #1, so I can't really recall much from that…heh heh… WOW THIS IS A LONG END-CHAP NOTE! I BETTER GET OFF BEFORE I TAKE UP TOO MUCH ROOM ON MY STORY! Okay, see ya later people! God loves you and so do I!

_**SincerelyDove****of****Light**_


	4. Meet the bad guy

**Disclaimer: **THEY'RE MINE, ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BACK OFF!

**Author's help:**Gosh! I haven't updated for a while now! But I did because I wanted to ask a few people to update, and to thank my reviewers for reviewing. If you didn't I probably would have given up because I was ready to hang up my Dove1 hat and call it quits. But I didn't because my lovable reviewers! Thank them for they practically saving the story! Thanks Chronoskitty for reviewing again, you're my #1 reviewer! I'll start putting up review answers later, but I'm outta time! Like promised, this one definitely lives up to the definition of 'long' (hint hint). Okay, crosses won't hurt Chrono in this chapter because of his holy element inside, so don't go berserk on me about that. I know Aion makes a lot of you angry, but deal with it. I want a story with the Sinners in it, and that's how it'll be. The idea came to me when I was daydreaming in class…oops! I mean, at home reading a book…heh heh… Yeah, go ahead and read it before I spoil it for you. Enjoy, **but don't forget to review OR ELSE I'LL BE MAD CUZ THESE CHAPTERS SURE DON'T WRITE THEMSELVES!** **SHE DOES points at wall HUH? OOPS! I MEAN…UMM…ME!! YAH THAT'S, YOU HEARD ME!! I WROTE THESE STORIES!! ALL BY MYSELF WITH ABSOLUTELY NO HELP FROM THE WALL!! Well…..maybe a little. No really. I'm not kidding…maybe I am…but them again…it did………not……….do………um…….well……..you see……..i uh……..RIGHT ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Meet the bad guy**_

_When I tried; I didn't do well enough  
I didn't try my best and now it's lost  
Lost to me, forever more  
My dream  
I see the door that waits for me  
Standing there; glinting evilly_

_Waiting for me to step through  
Step into a dark sleep  
One with no goals or dreams  
One that lasts forever, one that no one sees  
The Door is waiting for me  
To fall into the Sleep of Death  
Because it knows I have no more dreams  
And dreams are my reason for life  
So good-bye, dear friends  
I loved you all  
Good-bye, farewell, I now must go!  
Onto another place, where, I can't tell  
Bet you that they call it "Hell"  
Yume wa Koreno o **1  
**My Dreams roam about  
And I will never find them again  
Like glass, they shattered  
The broken pieces of my dreams  
Flow around me  
And fall silently to the ground  
Leaving me in Darkness and Death_**–What a sad poem. Once again, I do not know the author, but it's the same author from the others…that would me………not really…but I did find them in the Internet…WITH NO HELP FROM THE WALL!!!!!!!!!!!! Well…maybe a little…a lot…okay, okay, I admit it! She found them! Leave me alone!!! breaks into sobs **

The voice laughed louder as several shouts and yells of surprise erupted from the crowd. Chrono grimaced, but tried to ignore them and concentrate on the matters at hand.

"Chrono, you can't!" Rosette screamed as she grabbed his arm.

"I'm doing this for you and all the innocent people here, okay? I won't let them die when I have the power to do something that will help. Besides," He said, looking up at her with a fake smile. "If I don't, you all will die. It won't be for long, Rosette, I promise."

"_Good Chrono. Now, come here._" Aion called, suddenly appearing on the ground a few feet away. Rosette gasped in anger and surprise. First he had taken her brother…and now Chrono?

"Where's Joshua you fiend?! Why do you need Chrono when he's powerless?! Why are you doing this to us?!" She screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. He turned his head to her, smiling politely.

"He is not here. He is sick at the moment…so he is at home getting better, though, he can't get totally better until he has his sister. But enough, that is a discussion for another day. Right now, I only came for Chrono" He said passively, waving his hand carelessly as he noticeably avoided her second question. "Come here Chrono" He ordered, pointing to the ground next to him. Chrono bowed his head and trudged over to him in silence, eyes locked upon the ground in defeat as he tried hard to ignore the murmurs and whispers coming from the Order nuns.

"Chrono…no…" Rosette whispered, holding out her hand as she fell to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks as he stopped next to Aion. Chrono smiled sadly at her as Aion laughed loudly.

"Good Chrono. Now, as required of every Sinner…" He said, grasping Chrono's shoulder slightly as a smooth silver knife appeared in his hand. Chrono stared at the ground, face emotionless as he struggled not to break away from the contact. Slowly, Chrono extended his wrist from the depths of his coat, shutting his eyes for the expected pain.

Aion held the grip of the knife tightly, smiling evilly as he watched the hand extend. With a fluid movement, Aion grabbed Chrono's wrist and slit it cleanly across the delicate blue veins that ran through it with a blur of silver and blood. Chrono jerked, but remained still as the blood poured over his hand and began to seep to the ground, forming a puddle as more crimson dwindled off his hand.

Aion held out his hand and cupped the flowing crimson liquid before licking it off his fingers as Chrono grasped his wrist tightly, struggling to keep his healing powers from taking over and saving him.

As the puddle grew around Chrono, several shouts and gasps erupted from the crowd as they watched him begin to sag from loss of blood. He shut one of his eyes tightly as Rosette ran forward and grasped his wrist tightly, stopping the rapid flow that was seeping off his hand, but some still continued to drip.

Aion laughed as he watched the rapidly growing puddle turn a vibrant red as it shone brightly, glinting evilly in the dying sunlight. He licked at the blood on his fingers again, before taking a small handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping it clean.

"Looks like I cut a little too deep, but even that isn't enough to kill you." Aion said coldly, licking his lips as Rosette growled furiously. With a small flash of red, Chrono released his healing powers and watched as the blood slowly stopped coming as skin began to crawl back over the wound.

"Now, to mark that you are once again under my control…" He said as he grabbed Chrono's ear, making him flinch.

He took out a small silver cross stud, then took out a small needle and poked a small hole in his ear, then shoved the earring through and clamped the back shut, making Chrono wince as a little blood trickled down his ear slightly. Aion did the same thing to the other ear too, then stepped back. Chrono twitched his ears a little, like a cat, before scooting over to Rosette's side.

"Now you are once again a marked Sinner, Chrono, welcome back. And as for the deal involving the Order…" He said, snapping his finger. Several smoke clouds appeared around the Order exorcists, then drifted harmlessly up into the sky. True to his word, he had not harmed them.

"Invisible legion?" Rosette whispered from Chrono's side, staring at the rising smoke clouds in disbelief.

"Yes, my little nun, you are correct. Only demon's can see them, making them the perfect weapon against humans. Chrono saw them, and realized that you would all be killed if he didn't give in. You should thank him." Aion said smugly, smirking at her as he watched her face change to reflect her rage.

"But why?" She cried, though Aion ignored her.

"Now then, concerning the Order…" He said, grabbing Chrono and taking something out of his coat.

He grabbed Chrono's head and forced it back, holding the bottle to his lips, though the stopper was still on, barely. "We need a place to stay. You refuse, and your little Chrono here will find out firsthand what it feels like to swallow a bottle of holy water." He said, pushing on the stopper threateningly, making a small drop of the liquid fall from the bottle onto his lips. Chrono flinched, but didn't say anything since the bottle efficiently prevented that.

"You have the nerve to take Chrono away, then ask for a place to stay?!" Rosette screamed in anger, standing up to glare venomously at the white haired devil. Aion tilted the bottle stopper again, making a bigger drop fall and making Chrono twitch again.

"Are you refusing?" He said dangerously, smiling at her.

"Why should we obey your demands?" Sister Kate's voice called out over the crowd as she shoved her way to the front.

"Ah, the head nun. Nice to meet you, Sister." Aion replied sweetly.

"Don't sweet talk me, Aion. Why should we shelter you when you're fighting against us?" She demanded, making Aion pause as he thought of what to say.

"I've put my plan on hold for the moment. Right now, there is something happening bigger than that, and to stop it, I need access to strong holy powered reserves as well as Chrono's power. At the moment, I have one…but I could always use Joshua, that is, if you refuse." He said carefully, taking a step back, Chrono moving with him.

"You monster! You would use Rosette's little brother for your wicked plan?! How disgraceful!" Sister Kate yelled, fists clenched.

"Will you give me and my fellow Sinners residence?"

"Please Sister Kate…it won't be for long, and I don't want Joshua or Chrono to be hurt…please?" Rosette begged piteously, holding her hands in front of her in a begging fashion. Sister Kate looked taken aback.

"Absolutely not, Rosette. The very thought-"

"Please?! Chrono doesn't have that long left…and I don't want the last few moments of his life to be spent with Aion…_**I** _wanna be the one to spend the last with him…please?" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sister Kate paused, apparently considering the options. As more tears fell from Rosette's eyes, she glanced at Chrono, remembering all the time's he helped her and Rosette to find a solution to what seemed unsolvable problems…saving others even if the cost was himself… Was it really fair that she wouldn't even _try_ to make it up to him? For being so nice to everyone for as long as he'd been there…always smiling, always caring, always sacrificing himself for others…and she wouldn't even try to help him just this once? Deciding to at least give it a chance for Chrono and Rosette's sake, she turned back to Aion.

"You will come back with us to the Order grounds. There, we will discuss your reasons for needing our help and trying to take Chrono from us. But," She said warningly, "if you can not raise a good enough point, you will be killed."

"My good Sister, do you really think I would do this for pleasure? I assure you, this is not how I find amusement." He replied suavely, smiling politely.

"Save your sweetened words for later, Aion, and let Chrono go." She demanded angrily, walking up to him to where she was only a few feet away from him. "I wouldn't even consider this if it weren't for Rosette and the condition Chrono is in." Aion raised an eyebrow, apparently interested.

"Don't tell him!" Rosette yelled out furiously, however, Aion ignored her and pressed further.

"What could be wrong with little ol' Chrono?" He asked sweetly, making Sister Kate grimace.

"Nothing that concerns you, Aion, now let Chrono go." She ordered in a no-nonsense tone of voice. It just happened that at that moment the rest of the Sinners decided to appear, and, as unexpected as that was, it made Aion snap around and during the process, unstop the bottle.

Rosette's eyes widened as she watched the crystal-clear water pour out and disappear between Chrono's lips.

Chrono jerked as the holy liquid ran down his throat, making Aion drop him. Chrono fell to his knees, staring at the ground as he covered his mouth with his hand, trembling slightly.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed, running over to his side as he doubled over, shaking violently. Aion kneeled next to him, though Rosette shoved him away roughly. "You caused this, Aion! Why couldn't you have just let him go and leave us alone in peace?!" She cried angrily, fists raised warningly as he sat back up.

"Rosette…" Chrono whispered, making Rosette whirl and kneel down next to him.

"Are you okay, Chrono?" She whispered, grasping his hand tightly. He nodded slowly as she let out a sigh of relief. Rosette checked his forehead and found it to be burning hot. "Your skin is hot, though…" He nodded again, grasping her hand tightly as he felt the pain erupt in him again.

"It won't kill me because… I'm already poisoned with it…" He said quietly as he straightened up, with difficulty, as Rosette helped him.

"It should kill you, since you are a demon after all…" Aion stated, trying to hide the confusion in his voice. "Unless…you were already poisoned with holy power anyway…" Chrono looked up at Aion, hatred on his face as he glared at him solidly. "So you _were_ poisoned…you'll die soon anyway, so there's nothing the holy water can do except pain you." He rubbed his forehead as he muttered, "I didn't count on this…" Chrono sat up on his knees, and, with Rosette's help, got to his feet.

"What can you do with a dying Sinner?" Chrono smirked, holding back a joyful smile.

"I'll find something to cure you, but in the mean time, we should get away from here. I'm tired and I would kill for a shower." He said as he yawned and stretched, making Sister Kate's eyebrow twitch. One of the other Sinners standing behind him spoke up.

"Hey, Chrono, glad to see you decided to finally come back to your senses." Vid called out as he smirked slightly. Rosette turned to them, curious. There seemed to be a cat-type demon, a demon with bandaged eyes that she assumed was blind, the stupid spider Rizelle, and an enormous demon next to her. She elbowed Chrono in the side, making him glance at her as she mumbled out of the side of her mouth.

"Are those the Sinners?" He nodded, and she continued. "What're their names?" He pointed to the cat-type demon, and mumbled,

"Shader," he pointed to the spider demon, "Rizelle," he pointed to the demon that appeared blind, "Jenai," and then he pointed to the large demon to the left last, "Vid." He whispered.

"Okay, thanks. I wasn't sure, that's all." She whispered back.

"Sure." He replied, leaning against her, treasuring the warmth that was pouring from her as she leaned into him as well.

"Come Chrono, let's go now. I want to get to bed, and we still need to discuss the reason as to why I forced you back to us." Aion said, strolling off after a fuming Sister Kate. Rosette clenched her fists, but remained silent and followed beside Chrono, grasping his hand tightly as they walked off.

When they got back, Sister Kate forced the other 5 Sinners to sleep in a special room, and sent Chrono to go take a nap at the Elders house. They all obliged gratefully, seeing as how the meeting had tired them all out.

And so Chrono slept for the next two hours, waiting for Sister Kate to order them back to her office. He had a weird dream too…Rosette had been there, Aion, Father Remington, and Shader.

Rosette had been talking to him by a fountain, and he had chatted back pleasantly. Then Father Remington had came, and Rosette had ran over to him and hugged him, leaving Chrono to simply watch in amazement. Just as he had been about to say something, Aion had come and grabbed him by the arm. Both Rosette and Father Remington stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He had stared up at Aion curiously as Aion's mouth moved, though no sound came out. Aion laughed as Rosette pushed away from Father Remington to run over to Chrono, though Aion had jerked him away before she could touch him, saying, '_He is mine now, little nun._' And whipping him backwards as Rosette grew farther and farther away from him. Then, when he had began to struggle, Shader had appeared and released Chrono from Aion's hold, saying '_Tut tut, you shouldn't play like that. Besides, I need him._' As she dragged Chrono off, ignoring Aion's many complaints as Rosette followed behind closely. Shader led him to her lab, and proceeded to connect various wires to him, then flipped a switch. There was a bright flash, then Chrono saw himself hanging by the wires, dead. _'Oh well, didn't mean to do that, but it's not like we'll miss him._' Shader had said as Rosette laughed and said '_Now I can finally be with Ewan!_' And just when she tuned….

He jerked awake.

Talk about bad, confusing dreams. He pondered on it, but decided to ignore it as Rosette barged into his room.

"Get up! We need to talk!" Rosette quickly pulled him out of bed and dragged him off to the fountain.

"Sit." She commanded, letting go of his hand and turning to face him. He obeyed and stared up at her respectfully.

"Is something wrong, Rosette?" He asked curiously, earning a whap on the head.

"Of course something's wrong! There's 5 Sinners going to stay at the Order, and now you! They're trying to take you back and you act as if nothing has happened!"

"Rosette, I-" He began.

"Chrono! You're needed in Sister Kate's office immediately!" Anna yelled as she came to a stop in front of them. Rosette turned venomously on her, but Anna ignored her. "You need to go." Chrono nodded.

"I will. Thanks Anna!" He said as he took off for Sister Kate's office, trying to escape before Rosette could hit him again.

"Anna! You weren't supposed to say that until I was done talking!" Rosette yelled. Anna shrugged with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You're a bad influence, Rosette, he needed to get away. Besides, if you keep hitting him, just how long will his health last since his health is already fading?"

Chrono and Aion stood in front of Sister Kate's desk in silence, waiting for her to speak. Rosette had been forced to stay outside for the upcoming conversation due to her short temper with Aion around. Poor Chrono had to think fast to avoid being hit three times this when they got back, and he'd already been hit twice before that. The evening was quite pretty, though. Birds were singing outside the window; evening dew was glistening on the green grass; the sun was going down, turning the sky to a cheery rosy color and raising everyone's spirits considerably; yeah…it was a nice evening. Too bad they were stuck in here waiting for Sister Kate to finally talk. As Chrono gazed out the window tiredly, Sister Kate set her pen down and looked up.

"Aion, Chrono." They nodded in response. "I trust you slept well."

"Particularly. The nice little room with padded walls and barred windows you gave me was quite comfortable." Aion said politely, though the sarcasm was obvious. Chrono raised an eyebrow, though remained silent; he didn't want to get hit again by either one of them.

"Mhmm. Where are the other Sinners?" She asked, suddenly sharp.

"They are residing in the room you assigned us, as told. Except one, of course, though he's here. Chrono seems to have won your trust quite well." Sister Kate's eyebrow twitched.

"That is because he has shown his loyalty to us all, and I know for a fact he will not harm anyone on or off the grounds. I have complete trust in him." She growled, squeezing her pen hard to keep from chucking it at him. "Well, now on to the subject we were on yesterday. Start talking, Aion, or you're gonna regret dealing with the Order in this fashion." She said, her voice becoming harsh and clear.

"My reason? It's simple. Something is happening that is causing major problems for my plans and for me. I'm sure, of course, Chrono can sense it even here, in the Order grounds." Aion said as though it was no big deal. Sister Kate glanced at Chrono, only to see him nodding slightly to her.

"What 'something' is it?" She prodded.

"Before we, the Sinners, killed Pandemonia, she had one last child; Tovi. Tovi was only 5 years old when we killed Pandemonia, and he witnessed it. He vowed to kill us, though we scoffed in his face and walked off with his mom's head." Chrono said, looking sad and earning a startled glance from the head Sister. She didn't expect Chrono to speak up and tell her straight off. Plus, she had never heard the details of Chrono and the Sinners work other than they killed the ruler, Pandemonia.

"So he held a grudge, but is he powerful?" Chrono and Aion shook their heads, but it was Aion who spoke up.

"He killed other demons for their power. When a demon kills another demon, it can absorb that one's power to increase it's own, and there's no limit to how much you can absorb. Thus, he's killed thousands for their power…and has become quite strong, stronger than us. That's why we needed Chrono back. With Chrono back, we overpowered him by far since little Chrono is so strong and is pure and all." Chrono scowled a little as Sister Kate's eyebrow twitched.

"I see. So you're saying that you pissed off some kid, which ended up getting stronger than you, then you run and hide and try to get us to fight your fight for you?! Just why should we get involved when it's apparently all you fault?!" She yelled, standing up with her fists clenched.

'_Is she short tempered?_' Aion asked Chrono mentally.

'_She was normally a calm person until me and Rosette came. Rosette lowered her patience considerably when she started destroying buildings and stuff and it got worse after Rosette ran a steamboat into the Statue of Liberty, so…yeah, she's short tempered._' He responded, earning an answering chuckle from Aion in his head before he turned back to the fuming Sister.

"Tovi is not just bent on revenge. Since he wasn't born with the power he has now, he isn't use to it and it has possessed him. Thus, he's aiming higher than simply destroying us. He wants to rule all Pandemonium…after he destroys all of those in human race who do not choose to follow him." Chrono said in place for Aion, surprising Sister Kate once again that Chrono would answer to such painful questions about his history.

"He wants to…destroy the human race? Is he strong enough to do that?" She asked uncertainly. Chrono and Aion nodded slowly.

"Given that he is Pandemonia's last son, her followers, the Pursuers, are now gonna follow him in her place. They also want us dead for what we did to them, so naturally he's gonna get more followers as we stand here and chitchat. They will follow him to destroy all in it that doesn't see things their way, then destroy the Earth."

"WHAT?!" Sister Kate yelled, making Rosette jerk away from the door as it rang through her ear painfully. "Then you expect us to stop him?" She said, sitting back down as she rubbed her temples with her palms. "Where would we start…? Where _could_ we start if we're up against almost all of Pandemonium…?" Aion cleared his throat, making her and Chrono look at him questioningly.

"If you give me a few days, my resources can track down his location. Though, even if we do that, we can't do much at the time. Give me a few days, and then I'll have a plan up for the shooting." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Sister Kate raised her eyebrows curiously, but waved her hand for him to continue.

"What else is there to say?" Aion asked curiously as he shrugged. Sister Kate gave an exasperated sigh.

"What will happen after you have your information? What will your plan consist of?" She said, folding her hands calmly in front of her on the desk.

"Well, after I have the information I require, I will send the Sinners off on several missions to recover some pinpointed assets of his power, and to acquire information in the process of his doings and upcoming plans."

"Since I have Chrono back," Both Chrono and Sister Kate grimaced at the mention of that, "the deepest pits of his headquarters are no longer unapproachable, so I can penetrate the outer shell easily with the Sinners power, and attack him inwardly with Chrono's power. But," He said, raising a finger, "I cannot defeat him unless I have holy power backing me up."

"Tovi is not someone who can be taken lightly, even by Chrono. Say I pit them against each other, Chrono, even with his inward holy power, can not access it to prevent his inevitable death because of the strain on him. Tovi would kill him because of his weakened body, but Chrono would kill Tovi because of his holy power inside when it is released."

"Huh?" Sister Kate asked, obviously confused.

"Since he is 'pure', he has inward holy power as well as demonic power. At the moment, you've only seen him use his demonic power because his holy power causes too much strain on his body. Last time he accessed it, he slept for three days afterwards…and he was in his demon form. No telling how long he will sleep in _this_ form." He said, waving in Chrono's direction. "It can make him deathly ill if he uses too much too fast, or even has it activated for too long."

"I see."

"Yes, now back to the point. I will use Chrono a lot, so he won't be around here that often except to rest, training or for brief breaks. His first mission will be soon, so I expect him rested up and ready for action when the time calls. I believe that's all, Sister Kate." Sister Kate shook her head as she stared at him.

"No, you still haven't told me where the Order comes in."

"Ah, well you see, that part I am unsure of until the details have more of an outline, not fuzzy edges. May I be excused?" Aion asked politely, bowing a little as he smiled at the head Sister. Sister Kate snorted in irritation.

"Fine, go. But," She warned, making them both turn to face her, "you are not allowed to go in the training area, the gunnery, or the schooling zone. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my dear nun, crystal." Aion said before bowing, opening the door and stepping out. Chrono smiled at her, and got a return smile before he turned and departed as well.

As he turned around, he was startled to see Rosette's face a few inches from his own.

"R-Rosette?" He stuttered, watching as her eyes narrowed on him angrily.

"We need to talk. NOW." She growled so close to his face, he could smell her mint-y toothpaste on her breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing yet unless you don't cooperate." She snarled back, grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind her viciously as she stormed off, attracting odd glances as she tugged him along down the packed hallways.

------

"So what is it?" He asked, plopping down under the oak tree, well out of the sun's bright rays. He leaned back against the worn tree, closing his eyes contentedly.

"You," She started, but was forced to take several calming breaths before continuing. "Why won't you object to him sending you on so many missions?" He opened his eyes slightly as he rested his head on his hands that were behind his head, staring at the curves in the bark for awhile before speaking.

"You see this?" He asked, tugging slightly at the silver stud inwrought delicately into his ear. She nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"So…this means I am under his control. I am a Sinner, and he is the leader of the Sinners. He led us through all our battles, through our missions, and even to defy our dethroned queen, Pandemonia. He is the head of our group…and we have to obey his commands, whether we like it or not. This silver cross is a signifier of such, and it tells that I am under his control." He said, carefully fingering the delicate metal placed in the tip of his ear.

"Then why don't you at least say no?"

"If I did, then he'd be mad at me, and most certainly use different methods to whip me back into shape… no matter what the costs to others."

"But-" She was cut off by Aion's sudden voice.

"He can't decline my orders, or you all will pay the price. Clear enough? Good. Now Chrono, I have to get your astrophysical before I can send you out on a mission. Come with me." He said as Chrono stood and walked over, glaring at him slightly.

"Yes sir." He said, stopping next to him as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"Good. Now, come along. Goodbye, young exorcist of the Magdalene Order." He said, waving slightly before walking off, Chrono following after he gave Rosette an I-hate-him-so-much type glance.

"Fine, but you better come straight back to me after you're finished, or I'll pound both into the ground!" She yelled after him, making him laugh slightly and wave back at her till he rounded the corner and was out of sight.

She sighed. Aion was taking him from her…steadily but truly, he was taking Chrono from her. And she wouldn't allow it. If he wanted to play that way, so could she.

Determined, she marched back to her room to take a nap while she waited for Chrono to finish with his physical exam.

**Azmaria:**

I sighed as I played lightly with one of the dainty curls in my hair. I felt so alone now, with Chrono busy and Rosette scheming on how to break Aion's grasp on him. I had seen them outside the window a few minutes ago, talking. Chrono was lying against the oak tree, and Rosette was stomping around, apparently furious. Then Aion had come and took Chrono away, making Rosette storm back to her room, where I quietly followed and chatted lightly…just to console her.

How much I wanted to return to our little getaway, the small lake at the corner of the city. So quiet and peaceful…

She thought back to when they had first gone there and had seen Chrono in his demon form for the first time. Her heart had beat with fear in her chest, until Rosette had told her about how he would almost never let her break the seal…about how much he cared for her…

It made me think as I saw his handsome face, instantly winning my heart over triple fold. Of course…it's not like we could ever be more than friends. He was attached to Rosette by the heart _and_ by the soul. How could I ever compete with that?

At least she didn't have to worry about running into any of the Sinners. They were locked securely in the guarded room and wouldn't be let out until they won the agreement of Sister Kate. All except Shader, a small cat-type demon who liked inventing stuff.

Chrono had told me once that she had made the watch in which his and Rosette's contract had once been sealed. Shader helped the Elder in his lab, poking around at the various gadgets that littered the floor in sorry remains.

Azmaria walked down the hallway silently, scuffing her feet on the stone slightly with each step her light feet took. She sighed heavily again, and just happened to glance out the window at that moment, seeing it all.

**Rosette:**

She let her feet guide her as she walked along the stony halls in silence, shoulders slumped in defeat. Her plan had failed again…when she had gone to see Chrono and Aion, Chrono had left. Thus, it was pointless on her whole part of even scheming on how to get him free. As she walked along thinking heavily, her feet lead her outside.

The sun was starting to fade in the distance, turning into a pink blob on the horizon as it turned the clouds different colors as well. She walked through the crisp grass, listening to the faint chirping of crickets on the noontime air. She stopped to stare at the sun, feeling the longing and sadness rise up in her heart, engulfing her in a sudden burst of sorrow. She whirled around on the soft grass, trying to ignore the feelings her heart was sending her. As she twirled, she saw something out of the corner of her eye and stopped.

Chrono stood on the grass, staring up at the sky. She smiled inwardly. No one was around…no Aion was there to interrupt them again…perfect opportunity #1, AND IT WOULD WORK, SHE'D MAKE SURE OF IT!!!

But before her foot could even leave the ground, he suddenly shifted into his demon form, making her stop dead. She watched him stretch, stretching his wings out to their full wingspan, then leapt off the ground. His wings beating the air effortlessly, soaring upward on the invisible winds that held him suspended.

"Chrono! Wait!" She heard herself yell out as she ran forward, hand outstretched as she reached for him. He turned his head slightly to see who it was, and, seeing Rosette, he turned his wing lightly and spiraled back down, landing with a light 'thump' in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as he suddenly bent down and embraced her, making her heart skip several beats from excitement. He pulled her close to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

'…_He smells good…'_ Rosette heard herself think quietly in her head. He put his lips next to her ear, tickling it lightly as he spoke.

"Rosette, I'm gonna go away for awhile, but I'll be back soon. I want you to tell no one that you saw me leave…can you do that for me?" He whispered, but she was too enraptured on his closeness to actually think of what he was saying.

"…Uh huh…" She murmured back as he squeezed her closer lightly, making her head spin dizzily with pleasure. He released her a little as his hands went to her shoulders and held her slightly away from him, causing her to frown in irritation.

"Thatta girl. I was never here." He said lightly into her ear again, making shivers run down her spine.

"You were never here…" She repeated, earning a quick squeeze again, much to her delight.

He didn't know what happened. One moment he was getting ready to stand up…and the next moment he was kissing her. He blinked in confusion. Not that he minded but …what just happened?

He heard her moan slightly, making him blush, but folded his arms once more around her back tightly, praying no one was looking out the window at the moment. She pushed closer to him, pushing his worry out of his mind as her soft body landed against his.

"_Good Lord, I hope Sister Kate or Father Remington isn't looking out the window right now…_" He thought as he felt her tongue part his lips delicately. He responded by returning the sudden burst of excitement the same way, but he felt something nagging at him in the back of his head. What was he doing before this?

He slid his hand up to her hair and gently stroked it, ignoring the uneasy feeling rising in his senses, screaming at him that something was wrong. He brushed his worries aside carelessly as she tickled his ear with her fingers lightly.

She didn't know why she did it, but she didn't want the kiss to stop…so she made it better. Made it deeper, more like. His lips were soft and gentle underneath hers, making her want to part them slightly…if only to ease her growing urges. This was her…well, second, but we'll ignore the first given that it was by a completely dirty, disgusting ignoramus…in other words, Aion.

He felt something pushing at his mind roughly and impatiently let it through.

"_QUIT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET ON WITH YOUR MISSION!!"_ Aion screamed in his head, making him jerk back suddenly and rub his temples with one hand in pain.

"_What the heck, Aion?!"_ Chrono responded, not bothering to deny what he'd been doing or his annoyance.

"Chrono, is something wrong?" Rosette asked, making him turn his head back to her. He smiled, thanking her silently that she didn't yell. His ears hurt from that sudden blast of noise that had been yelled in his head by Aion. He realized he still had one arm around her, though he didn't pull away.

"Nothing, it's just a reminder that I have a mission." He said, smiling warmly as he saw her touch her lips unconsciously.

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll catch you later."

He released her and stood up, making her fall backwards into a sitting position with her hands spread wide for support, gazing up at him with glazed eyes. He winked at her, making her smile, then he leaped into the air, once again headed away.

**End Chapter 4, Meet the bad guy**

Yup. Nice chapter. Yay! Chrono went on his first mission! Too bad I decided to end it here, it's just that what I want to happen next is gonna be too fast for this chapter. Next will be long as well, so don't worry. Goodness, I have the whole thing almost entirely planned out! And, sadly to say, if I continue with the long chapters, even I can't deny that the end will be here before ya know it. But, if you don't pick up your reviewer pace, there won't be an end for a very long time AND I'LL SEE TO IT PESONALLY!! To those who need to update quickly: AU with no title, Demons and love, A place where toasters can be thrown with vengeance, Case crackers, A sister's love, A fateful encounter, and many more! I'm outta time right now, so catch me later! If anyone wants to talk with me (instant messaging), add me at , that'll get you a good conversation with me BECAUSE I'M BORED!! Plus, I especially want to talk to Chronoskitty since she seems like a nice person, and many other peeps. Check out my xanga at The next chap…well, do you want a preview? Okay, that'll probably be shorter than me trying to describe it. PS-this might not be entirely accurate.

**Preview:**

"YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU SENT ME STRAIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF HIS BASE, UNAWARE OF IT ALL!" Chrono yelled in Aion's face, a vein popping out angrily.

"But you learned didn't you?" Aion said, waving his free hand in a dismissive gesture as he backed out of arm's reach. Chrono followed him, eyes glowing red slightly.

"Learned?! Learned?! YOU'D THINK SO AFTER I RAN INTO HIM IN THE HALLWAY WHEN I WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE!! AND IT DEFINITELY **_WASN'T _**A PLEASANT CONVERSATION!" Chrono shouted back, fists clenched angrily. Aion sweatdropped nervously.

"Uh…"

**End. **Read the next chap and find out what the heck he's talking about!

**_SincerelyDove__of__Light_**

OWWW…..!!! THE WALL HIT!!! ME HOW COULD YOU AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!!!! THAT WASN'T NICE YOUR MEAN….A BIG MEANIE!!!! breaks into sobs again REVIEW SO THE WALL WILL STOP HITTING ME! OWWWW!! IT'S MEAN!! starts crying hysterically


	5. Sinner's anger

**Disclaimer: **Bwa ha ha! Bwa ha ha! Wait, why am I laughing? I don't own them…sigh…OH, THE HORROR OF IT ALL!

**Currently listening to:** Bon Jovi, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Avril Lavigne, Usher, Now5, 10, 11, the TV, Pink, Holes soundtrack, &Evanescence. Hey, what can I say? I get bored easily. Right now I'm just eating some beef jerky while drinking tea…gotta stay healthy! JK

**Author's help: **Yes, the long-awaited chap 5 has made an appearance. AND IT'S 21 PAGES LONG! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! I've been waiting for my reviews…hint…and when they came, I was shocked. I nearly had a heart attack when I checked my review alerts in my e-mail box. THANK YOU! hugs Secret Crusades You reviewed the most! Thank you, thank you! THANKS AGAIN TO MY 1 REVIEWER, chrnoskitty! I've been too busy to review lately…and when I did have time…(mumbles) my computer froze…BUT! It is running again, and I'm getting the Internet today! No more using the library's slow computers with their no-floppy-disk-drive-so-I'm-not-gonna-let-you-update attitude! And you know what that means! FASTER CHAPTERS! That's right, and I'm also gonna shoot for a chapter every week or two. Can I do it? No, but I can try. Read and Review and you'll get another chapter this week.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sinner's anger**_

_True strength comes from within_

_True friendship never ends_

_True love never dies_

_Just like the stars twinkle in the skies_

_Even though you're always there_

_Growling or smiling and ruffling my hair_

_I find myself always wishing for_

_The unexpected times you showed up at my door_

_You were the very first friend I found_

_You showed me how to live life all around_

_Our days together seem to dwindle fast_

_So let's live each moment as though it's our last_

_And when I'm gone and not coming back_

_Remember that I will always bleed black_

_Yes you heard me right_

_As I whisper to the night_

_I bleed black_

_Not from the red that I lack_

_But rather because I am who I am_

_Rather because I find that I can_

_I bleed black_

_My vulpine smile was only an act_

_To everyone else – I seemed to be happy_

_But you know the truth: you know the real me_

_So as I leave like a silent cat_

_Always remember – I bleed black **-Same author, same person using their work-**_

"Sister Kate?" Aion asked, knocking on the door before he opened it slightly. He peeked around the room quickly, taking in the pile of papers, the open cabinet doors, and then his gaze fell upon the disheveled nun behind the messy desk.

"Yes, come in." She replied, not looking up from the paperwork she was examining.

"I have the information requested concerning Tovi." He replied, shutting the door and strolling over to a padded armchair. He sat down and continued. "I have found his main secret base. It's in France, and there's also some non-essential one's in Japan, China, Antarctica, and a small one near Chicago." Sister Kate nodded in confirmation, putting her pen down on the table before looking up. Her eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep, though they still seemed to penetrate all lies and ridiculous ideas that he had prepared in his head.

"What will you do now? Do you have a plan?" Aion nodded, crossing his legs and leaning back into the soft pillow cushions that lined the chairs wooden frame. He stretched slightly, his hair falling about his shoulders before Sister Kate cleared her throat.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It is not complete, since I do not have all the information I seek as of yet, but soon will be. As we speak, Chrono is out investigating a hotspot of Tovi's. Chrono has perfected the skill of blending in quickly, which is why I chose him for this particular mission since secrecy is a necessity. He should return later today if he isn't hurt or discovered." Sister Kate's eyebrow twitched as she watched him trace the lining in the chair with a finger.

"And the plan?" She replied tartly, squeezing her pen tightly as she continued to stare venomously at him.

"I can't release details at the moment, but I need to take Chrono out of the country with me, but that won't be for a few weeks. At the moment, I will be sending Chrono on several missions, so he won't be around much except for rest, training, or a short break between." He pressed carefully, hands steepled in front of him as they finally left the chair alone.

Distantly, Sister Kate heard a loud crash echoed by several screams and yells. She turned her head slightly, but looked back as she caught sight of a berserk Rosette chasing after the Elder, who had a severely burned, tattered lab coat. She snorted in irritation as she glanced back to see several other nuns running behind Rosette, trying to get their share of punches in, presumably for something perverted the Elder had done.

"Very well, though I doubt Rosette _or_ Chrono will take it well given the circumstances of our deal…I only allowed you on to this holy settlement because Rosette wanted to remain with Chrono until his time came. At the moment…you are not fulfilling the terms you were sworn under before you set foot on this grounds. Chrono does not or may not have the energy to fulfill your wishes when the time comes. Please consider your options carefully Aion, and watch them well…even _you_ can't plan every single detail of what will happen, don't make that mistake and plan something that has a low chance of success. You might not see it to the end with everything you started with. You are dismissed." She said, standing up and walking over to the door to hold it open for him. Aion stood and walked out, walking off in a different direction than where Sister Kate was headed.

She had agreed, making him smile inwardly, though she had an odd way of giving advice. How did Chrono live all these years with that kind of confusing admonition? Oh well, Chrono would comply, and he'd make sure of it…even if it meant giving his friends at the Order a…surprise.

"Ah, speak of the devil. I believe he has just came back." Aion said to himself, strolling along with the crowd as they rushed along, nearly making him trip from their excitement to see what was happening outside. The flow of nuns and priests led him outside to join the gathering crowd that was staring up at the sky in amazement and curiosity. He didn't blame them though. The sky **_was_** pretty different at the moment.

Blood red lines streaked across the sky, looking like the very Astral Line itself, though, oddly different somehow. The lines were quickly gathering into a tight orb that was steadily growing larger as more demonic aura poured forth from it, fueling it onward to larger sizes and heights. He heard Sister Kate talking and stepped closer on the lush grass, ears picking up her delicate words with competent aptitude.

"…If it's a demon, then we should dispose of it quickly. Order the guns at the ready." She said to a tall blonde man, which he recognized as Father Remington. He strolled over casually, hands in his pockets, and spoke up before they noticed him.

"It **_is_** a demon, but I thought you said he had won your trust. What could he have done to make you change your opinion?" They jumped and whirled around, eyes wide in alarm. Seeing him, Sister Kate's eyes narrowed dangerously, though she remained firm.

"It's Chrono?" Her eyes locked on him and seemingly push him backwards as he watched her and her raging emotions that were flickering through her eyes like shadows of a candle.

"In some sense yes, though if it was **only** Chrono, there wouldn't be the red lines. It would appear that he is being pursued, at a hot pace judging by how fast the lines are gathering." Aion said calmly, gazing back at the sky with amusement as he tried to ignore the strong-spirited Sister that was glaring venomously at him.

"Why are you happy! If Chrono's being chased, then shouldn't you help him!" Sister Kate said through clenched teeth, a vein popping out on her forehead. He turned his gaze back to her smoothly, taking in her angry face and enraged aura that was radiating out to him and tickling his senses lightly.

"I can do nothing until he has entered this world, my dear Sister. If I had my other Sinners available, though…" He trailed off, pausing to see if his message was getting across. There was silence for a few seconds as Sister Kate thought over what he was implying.

"Will it help?" She said at last.

"Greatly." Aion said, holding in his triumphant laugh. She turned around, facing Father Remington again.

"Very well. Father Remington, order the immediate release of the 4 Sinners locked in room 6D." She said, staring back at the sky, praying desperately that she was doing the right thing.

"Are you sure? What if he's lying…?" Remington questioned, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of Aion before turning back to Sister Kate.

"Yes, now go." She responded, shutting her eyes for a few seconds as she struggled to recompose herself.

"Very well, if you're sure." He said, strolling off as another person fell in stride with him as he walked towards the building.

The red lines pulsed harder as the orb increased alarmingly in size, gaining speed as it began to spin slowly. It grew faster and faster the longer he watched, feeling the strong demonic aura's that were beginning to leak out of the forming gate.

"He's almost through…" Aion whispered, not noticing as Rosette came up behind him and not ready to hear her sudden voice.

"Through what? I thought no one could break Pandemonium's bindings _or_ the Order's seal." She said, folding her arms across her chest haughtily. Aion whirled around, surprised that he had not heard or sensed someone coming. Seeing her, he dropped the defensive posture he had taken on.

"It's true, but since the poison running through his veins is holy based, and he **_is_** technically a demon, they allowed him passage. Though, since he opened it, it will allow any demon entry that makes it into the gate before it closes." Rosette had no time to answer with the snide comment she had prepared for what happened next.

**SKRRK-K-K**

**BOOM**

The explosion came suddenly, knocking people off their feet to be blown backwards helplessly by the burning air that was gushing forth from the large gate that had appeared in the air. From his position on the ground, Aion squinted against the bright light and spotted the falling figure quickly with his trained eyes. As his eyes focused, he caught sight of the reason why Chrono was going so fast.

Chrono had folded his wings for rapid descent, which was quite necessary. Hundreds of demons were pouring out of the gate after him, streaking after him as he rocketed to the ground. As he neared the holy barrier protecting the Order, he hurled his wings outwards with a sudden crack, making him spin upwards through the oncoming demons that continued to pour from the gate. Realizing what he was doing, Aion sprang to his feet and shoved off the ground, transforming as his feet met the air.

Feeling 3 other energy spirals erupt next to him, he realized his Sinners must have been released and returned to him, like asked. He spun upwards with the aided speed his wings added to his leap, dodging the random energy strike that came his way. However, before he could even leave the holy barrier…

Chrono shot out of the swarming mass of demons and danced a few paces out of reach before turning to face them, his anger making his eyes glow red. He raised his palms, glowing with a golden light before the deafening effect reached their ears.

Even from Chrono's height, the effects could be seen clearly from below. Slowly the attack reached the oncoming demons, narrowly missing Aion and the other 3 Sinners. Dozen by dozen, they all seemed to turn to stone as they were forced free of time's cold hand. With another strain of energy, Chrono released the time around the demons before the Time Freeze could affect it and sent them falling to the ground. He watched as they cracked into dust, panting slightly from the sudden energy exertion. Though, it had not caught all of them, Chrono saw with dread; there were a few left. They smirked and darted forward, taking advantage of the few seconds he needed for rest from such a strong attack being stretched to fit the occasion. He held up his hands again, knowing what would happen when he hadn't had time to regain his energy.

**CRACKLE**

**SKRK-K**

**WHOOSH**

There was no golden light for the attack; instead, it was blue… He caught a couple of the demons that had come close enough to reach, holding them by the throat as they howled in agony and writhed in the air, desperately trying to escape his firm grasp.

Upon seeing this, Aion slowly drifted down to the ground, not taking his eyes off the scene above him, seemingly glued to it like everyone else's was. As his feet touched the ground, he faded back into his façade form. Chrono didn't need his help…and even if he decided to help anyway and went close, he'd die from the attack Chrono was activating.

Slowly the demons dissolved in Chrono's hands, screaming until their bodies blew away in the wind, making the remaining demons stop dead where they hovered. Chrono held up his hands again, blue light engulfing him as he pulled on his energy again. As the demons turned around to run, screaming and shouting frantic phrases of pleadings and innocence, Chrono let go of the blue energy and watched it wash over the demons, turning them to ashes before they could even reach the gate.

As Chrono watched the gate begin to close, he felt the effects of such a strong energy demand take hold of him, shaking him roughly where he hovered. He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the sudden feeling of lightheadedness that had quickly engulfed him and was making his vision blurry, making him want to close his eyes and rest awhile. He squeezed his eyes tightly to keep himself awake, feeling the energy evaporate from his body as the poison responded to his sudden energy usage as well. Since he no longer possessed the strength to keep himself levitated in the air, let alone keeping a firm grasp on the energy, he let the Astral Line slip from his grasp and plummeted towards the earth as the nausea hit. Faintly he could hear the gasps and screams coming from below and opened his eyes to see the people gathered below.

Rosette was running in the direction he was falling, he saw dimly, seeing the three other nuns…uh…Claire, Mary and…Anna behind her… Shutting his eyes as another wave of energy abandoned him, he struggled to grasp the Astral energy again. Despite his attempts, the energy continued to pour out of him quicker than he received until he gave up, trying to save what little remained of his strength reserves. He spread his senses down, searching for anyone below him and sensed a group of nuns below him that were apparently to scared to move.

He gave another weak attempt to catch some energy…and was rewarded with a little more than his body was losing. Using the fleeting energy before it got away, he fully opened his wings and stopped himself from hitting the ground, beating them slightly as they seared with pain. He dropped to the ground numbly as the energy once again left him, leaving him weaker than when he had started. He fell backwards to land on his back with a light 'thump' that stung at his lungs, tasting the blood that begin to fill his mouth and trickle over the corner of his lips. He heard people gasp and murmur as they watched him worriedly, afraid of what had happened. He opened his eyes as someone placed his head in their lap, only to see Rosette staring down at him with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Chrono, are you okay?" She asked quietly, but the only answer she got was a light twitch from his ear as he closed his eyes. She brushed at the sweat on his face with her glove, wiping the blood from the corner of his chin, only to see more run down it. "Chrono?" She asked again, making him open his eyes and blink slightly as he sighed.

"They never know when to give up, aye Rosette?" He said to comfort her and everyone else that was beginning to cry. She started crying, though, and hugged him tightly, despite him being bloody and drenched in sweat.

"You're okay…" She whispered in his ear, making it twitch again and brush her cheek lightly. She laughed a little as it tickled her cheek, making her run a hand over it with fondness, brushing the silver stud carefully as she fiddled with it. He spat out the blood that had gathered in his mouth and yawned slowly, then said,

"Of course I'm okay! They were low class nixes that had grown arrogant over the many years infatuating praises that they don't deserve." He reached up and returned her hug firmly before sitting up and looking around, leaning against Rosette for support which she gladly returned.

The nuns were looking worried and nervous, giving him two guesses why. 1: he looked like a demon, and not many people at the Order knew that he **_was_** a demon. 2: they associated 'Chrono' to be the innocent little boy that always tried to keep Rosette out of trouble, which always resulted in him being hit on the head several times or being chased around the Grounds.

Sister Kate was running towards them, followed by Father Remington and preceded by Aion along with the other 4 Sinners. Shader looked like she had been electrocuted due to the puffiness of her fur, making him laugh inwardly. Jenai looked a bit angry, apparently he had been drinking something due to the stains on his shirt and heavy face. Rizelle…looked just as grouchy as ever. Vid looked…hmm…happy? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the mixture of several scents that had stained the air. The gate had closed completely, leaving only a faint scent of demonic energy behind tainted with a slight smell of blood. The grass was littered with tiny pieces of what used to be demons that had crashed to the ground, breaking from the impact on their seemingly stone surface. Their dust blew away easily as the wind played at his hair, brushing it past his cheek lightly. He stood up with Rosette's help, facing the 7 people rushing towards him. Aion reached him first, and of course, had a saucy remark at the ready. How had Rosette got here first?

"I see you still have that flair for fancy entrances." A vein popped out on Chrono's head as he closed his eyes, trying to shut off the rage that was quickly rising, and despite his attempts to stop it, the gathering energy that was coming from nowhere to aid him.

**WHAM**

With immense satisfaction, Chrono's fist connected with Aion's face with a loud crack. Aion staggered backwards, grasping his nose as blood seeped from under his fingers. Chrono's fist still crackled from energy, sparking slightly as the energy danced around his hand.

"What? Something I say make you mad?" He teased, steadying himself back on his feet from the sudden blow to his face. Chrono clenched his fists harder to keep from hitting him again.

"YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU SENT ME STRAIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF HIS BASE WITH ABSOLUTELY NO KNOWLEDGE OF IT!" Chrono yelled in Aion's face, a vein popping out angrily.

"But you learned didn't you?" Aion said, waving his free hand in a dismissive gesture as he backed out of arm's reach. Chrono followed him, eyes glowing red slightly.

"Learned! LEARNED! YOU'D THINK SO AFTER I RAN INTO HIM IN THE HALLWAY WHEN I WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE! AND IT DEFINITELY **_WASN'T _**A PLEASANT CONVERSATION!" Chrono shouted back, fists clenched angrily. Aion sweatdropped nervously, taking a step back.

"Uh…"

"THIS HAPPENS **_EVERY_**TIME! YOU SEND ME ON MISSIONS WITHOUT A DESCRIPTION OF ANY KIND! SOMEDAY I'M GONNA DO MORE THAN JUST GIVE YOU A BLOODY NOSE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" Chrono yelled furiously, the three gems on his forehead lighting up briefly and sparking from hidden energy, pushed on by the demon's anger. Aion continued to back up while Chrono pointed a clawed finger in his face. His wings were folded neatly against his back, but drew attention as silver metal ran across their surface before sinking back into his flesh, reflecting the rage that the demon was struggling to keep inside.

"Ha ha ha! What reaction! This is exactly why we called you the Sinner of Anger, Chrono. You temper is quite something to behold when you lose it like this."

**BAM**

Aion clutched at his solar complex where Chrono's fist connected, coughing a little from the impact.

"DO YOU THINK I'M KIDDING YOU! I **_HATE_** IT WHEN YOU DO THIS! I AM **_NOT _**A JOKE, AND I'LL PROVE IT IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE OF YOUR BLOOD!" Chrono yelled again, eyes flashing red briefly before going back to their slight red glow. Aion put his hands up in defense, a laugh still on his face despite his bloody nose and winded lungs.

"Calm down, Chrono, calm down. Your mission, what did you find out?" Aion said, changing subjects before he could be hit again. Chrono folded his arms across his chest and turned to the side slightly, anger still present though he didn't act upon it.

"We'll be having freak weather really soon."

"He said that?"

"No, he hinted at it and I sense it as well. Plus some scrap info you already know. For a rogue, you'd think he'd know what his enemies know instead of asking. Kid has a lot to learn about being on the opposing side of someone." Chrono said flatly, looking bored.

"Did he say anything else?" Aion prodded, as it seemed Chrono was done talking.

"He said some stuff, yeah. But the most important thing he warned was…" Before he could finish, his eyes suddenly glazed over as he slumped backwards and fell against Rosette. Rosette caught him, surprised by how light he was.

"Chrono?" She asked cautiously, watching as golden light enveloped him and he transformed back into his kid form.

"That was quick. But then again…he did use one of his most strongest attacks without regaining his energy before hand." One of the Sinners spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I don't think we could even stand afterwards, Vid, given the circumstances. One of the strongest in history…slowly being killed by a poison that is forged from half his blood." Aion said, staring down at the sleeping demon carefully, eyes studying his face with taut nature. "He was about to say something…but what? We'll have to find out…"

"Well, whatever it was, it'll have to wait till he's rested up. And _I'm _the judge of that, not you." Rosette said firmly, picking Chrono up and walking off towards the main Order building.

"What an interesting girl…" Aion muttered before turning around and following her through the crowd.

-

-

They placed Chrono on a table with a glass dome over it with several wires going through the glass. As Rosette watched curiously, Shader grabbed some of the wires and shoved them randomly into his blood veins with a quick blur of motion and a sparkle of light. After she checked that they were securely stuck, she flipped a switch and brought the glass back down over his sleeping form.

"What'll this do?" Rosette asked, watching the sleeping demon now sealed onto the table with several leather straps.

"This'll bring his memories to the surface…well, the ones we need anyway. Just the information from his mission." Shader replied, flipping another switch and watching as a huge screen came down. "Okay, stand back!" And with that small warning, she pulled the lever down with a tug and flipped some more switches.

Green liquid began flowing through the wires, diving into his blood veins and making him levitate slightly as it began mingling with his demonic energy. After a few seconds, a fuzzy image began to show up on the screen, growing clearer as more and more green poured into him. The image was uncannily real now, and she watched with interest, having never seen anything of the like.

Chrono was sneaking along through the halls, back pressed firmly to the wall and going in and out of shadows as voices came into his hearing. He stopped when he was completely in the dark, listening quietly to the angry voices that were shouting to each other.

"_I'm tellin' ya, he's gonna come here and we're not even gonna know it!_" A voice shouted, pounding something onto what he assumed was a table.

"_We'll sense him before he even gets here. That Sinner has such a powerful aura that you could find him easily, now quite blubbering and pour me another drink._" Another voice replied saucily, swishing something around in a bottle.

'_They're drinking? This'll be easy then…_' Chrono thought, scooting out of the dark and leaping forward. The two demons that were arguing only had time to look up before they were knocked out and lying on the floor, the contents of the bottles they were holding spilling over the floor. Chrono snorted at them, watching as several liquor bottles rolled off the table and onto the floor, cracking at his feet.

"_Feh, amateurs. Don't you think I'd learn a few tricks after all these years?_" Chrono replied evenly, walking off down the hall quietly as his tail swished behind him. The passageway was dark, but his eyes adjusted to it quickly to where he could see everything clearly. He paused as he saw several rats running down the hall, scuttling after the roaches that had ran when he had came. "_This place is disgusting…doesn't he know that the cleaner your base is, the more respected the demon is?_" Chrono whispered, knocking off the pests that ran up his pant leg.

Suddenly he felt it…that energy…where was it coming from? He jerked upright and looked around anxiously, trying to spot the disturbance that had caused his senses to react to the alarming energy that continued to evade his sight. Just as he heard a noise coming from down the hallway…

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

"**ALL HANDS TO LEVEL 5 BATTLE STATIONS"**

"**REPEAT, ALL HANDS TO LEVEL 5 BATTLE STATIONS, THE SINNER HAS BEEN SPOTTED"**

Chrono's wings flared open just in time as he leaped off the ground, dodging the several energy blasts that had been sent his way. He spun at the ceiling, knocking a hole in it and blinking slightly as the bright sunlight blinded him slightly.

As several more demons poured out of the hole behind him, he turned and rocketed off down the roof, flying just above the tiles and making them sing from his momentum. Just as he raised the tip of his wing in order to sail up into the sky, a blast of energy knocked him square in the shoulder blades…directly at the root of his wing. His wings buckled in shock, sending him crashing through the roof for the second time and earning several more cuts and bruises.

The image blurred and suddenly shot off the screen, clearing it once more. Shader hit several buttons, increasing the green liquid that flowed through the thin wires.

"What happened?" Rosette asked, waiting anxiously for the images to come back. Shader didn't look up as she replied.

"He's getting tired. We can't push much longer or it'll kill him." Rosette gulped a little, but watched excitedly as the screen lit up again.

"_There he is! He fell! Get him!_" Was all he could hear, everywhere around him the voices bounced off the walls. He tested his wings slightly, though they were shaking too much to support him fast enough to get away. He let them slide back into his back, taking away their possible advantage strikes.

He took off down the hallway, ignoring which way he turned or went up or down. They followed his trail hotly, them still having the ability to fly and him being stuck on foot. It made him glad Aion had made him run so much before he left them, really gave him an advantage if he was stuck on foot. Just as he started feeling the pain rise up in his chest, beginning to suffocate him and burn through his body like ice cold fire…

**WHAM**

He bounced off the solid figure, landing on his butt on the cold, roach infested ground. He quickly shot back up, brushing off the menaces that had crawled onto him. He glanced up, eyes narrowing as he saw the figure that had created such a powerful aura a few seconds ago.

"_Tovi. How nice to see you again._" Chrono replied emotionlessly, taking on a defensive posture.

"_Oh, there's no need to do that. I will not fight you…today. I am simply here to warn you about some things you might want to…watch out for._" Tovi replied, his voice a deep, sonorous tone that held a false liking…and a threat. Chrono straightened up, eyes locked firmly on Tovi's like Aion had commanded for such missions, but that was before he had left them. '_Always lock eyes with your enemy. Show them what real evil is.'_ At least, that's what he had been instructed to do.

"_And of what could you possibly warn me about? I have no need to play games anymore. I am not a child…like you._" Chrono replied icily, his own deep voice overshadowing Tovi's and making his look like a childish squeak. Heck, he'd had years of practice after all.

The image flickered a little more, cutting out a patch of what he had said and blurring the figures on the screen. Shader hit a few more buttons, bringing the image back to a somewhat clear state as Rosette's thought rushed back to what she had said.

'_He's getting tired. We can't push him much longer or it'll kill him.'_ Should they be pushing if he's so tired? I mean…it **was** his life on the line after all…

"You think we should let him rest?" She said, finally voicing her own worries.

"No, he'll be fine for a few more minutes. Continue." Aion said, practically ignoring Rosette's worries.

"_Perhaps…but I'm not the one still crying over mother's death, like you. Oh boo hoo! Mommy died! I'm gonna go pick on the big, bad bully that laughed at me!_" Chrono taunted, laughing outright in Tovi's face. He was about to say some more when he heard the footsteps approaching. He tilted his head forward in mock respect, bowing slightly as he backed up.

"_If you excuse me, I believe I must go._" Chrono replied, newly healed wings bursting free again as he leaped onto the ceiling support, then on through the roof tiles. As he exploded through the tiles, he was bombarded with thousands of demonic aura's and energies, all colliding in his senses and creating a whirlwind. He took a few deep breaths to keep the nausea down as he blocked them out, spreading his hand out in front of him as they began to approach him. His spread his fingers, flexing them out to show the claws at each end and making the demons pause slightly.

Not wasting another moment, he ripped open a hole through the gates and leaped through it, pushing his way through the red energy as he struggled to get back to the Order, knowing he could finally rest when he got back…after he reported to Aion.

The screen flickered off as the scene of him bursting out appeared, making her gasp in surprise. Shader strolled over and flipped off a few switches and pulling on several levers, shutting off the green flow with a swish of her hand. Chrono fell back onto the table, panting hard as his consciousness continued to evade his grasp. Rosette walked over, pressing her hand against its icy surface. She watched his eyes flickering back and forth under their lids, as if searching for something that wasn't there. He seemed to be having a bad dream as he twisted on the table, trying to escape from the horrors that were being shown to him.

'_He must be in REM…_' She thought as she pressed her face up against the cool surface, treasuring the relief it brought. Until it opened. She jumped back in alarm as Shader walked forward, picking up his traipsing body and turning to her.

"Go ahead and take him to the hospital wing. He needs a couple of days rest, but other than that, he should be fine. Go, Rosette-sama!" Shader laughed, bouncing on her feet as Rosette took his light body and holding him next to hers firmly.

"Okay…bye then." Rosette called, leaving the Elder's lab with questions swirling in her mind.

-

-

Chrono spent the next few days sleeping in the hospital wing, resting from the sudden demand of energy on his body. Rosette was starting to get bored, not having anyone to pick on or tease. The puppy remained motionless as well, not moving from the bedside floor where it slept. She sighed irritably, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. The good thing was, he didn't snore. The bad thing was, he was asleep.

"Wake up." Rosette commanded again for the millionth time, staring at him as she rested her chin on her hands. He still didn't move, however. "Fine, ignore me. See if I care." She said, laying down next to him on the white sheets that covered it. Not one wrinkle obscured it, seeing as how he hadn't moved at all for the last 5 days. As she closed her eyes, she heard the door bang open and looked up.

Aion walked in, followed by Jenai, Vid, Shader, and Rizelle. They didn't appear to be in too good of a mood…well…Rizelle did, meaning Aion must have done something cruel again.

"False alarm. No one important." Rosette said out-loud, earning a disgruntled growl from Rizelle.

"How kind of you. And you're a nun?" Vid said, smiling at her as she glared.

"Doesn't mean I have to be nice, does it? I thought you'd figure that out by the way I'm always going psycho and blowing demon's heads off, as well as blowing up buildings. See? I'm kind…in a demented way." She said sardonically, closing her eyes again.

"Enough, that is not what we came for." Aion said, holding up his hands to stop the snide comment Rizelle had prepared.

"Then what did you come for." Rosette asked boredly, closing her eyes again as she waited for an answer. Aion smiled.

"Chrono." He said as he strode over and jumped up on the bed. Rosette gasped, but didn't have time to react as he kicked the sleeping demon out of bed, making him land on his face. Aion laughed as he jumped back on the ground, watching Chrono open his eyes groggily.

**KICK**

Chrono kicked Aion's feet out from under him, standing up angrily before stepping on the startled demon below.

"You could've just said 'wake up', not kick me out of bed!" Chrono yelled, a vein popped out on his forehead. Aion laughed, waving his hand carelessly.

"You need to be up. You've been sleeping for 5 whole days, and the last time you only needed 3…or at least, **I** thought you needed 3." He said, shoving Chrono's foot off of him and standing up.

"You have some free time, but I'll need you to be awake for the upcoming mission."

"Mission?" Chrono and Rosette asked in unison, making Shader laugh.

"Yes, Chrono-sama, Rosette-sama, a mission! That _is_ why we're staying here, after all. Work to do!" Shader replied for Aion, making Chrono sweatdrop.

"Uh…"

"It's 'YEAH, not 'uh'!'" Vid said, holding up his hands in victory. Chrono turned to him, and Rosette could see the weary marks on his face that still lingered from the incident that had happened a few days ago. Did he not really get his energy back? Was it even possible that he didn't?

"You got a mission too?" Chrono said, as he struggled not to yell from the pain that had just exploded throughout his chest and spread to his back. He bit back the cough, hoping that no one saw the little trail of blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah! It'll be great, won't it Jenai?" Vid said, smiling brightly. Aion smiled, but cut off Jenai's reply before he had even opened his mouth.

"Perhaps you should go out and smell the fresh air, take a little time to wake up before you start out on your mission. Go." Aion said, shoving Chrono out the door and closing it behind him. Rosette blinked. Was she staying here?

"What about me?" They turned to look at her, smiling.

"You stay here. We have something important to ask of you." Jenai said calmly, sitting down on the bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"Like?"

"Well, for starters, we want you to go with Chrono on some missions." Shader said happily, laughing at Rosette's shocked face.

"WHAT!"

"We think it would be best if he had backup on his missions, and since you seem to be able to…uh…psychotically blow off a demon's head with incredible ease and…lunacy, we chose you. You see, Chrono is going to need help when he's roaming around the dark corridors of Tovi's base, and you seem to be able to present a good defense, or, look like one. Would you help him?" Well duh. No, she couldn't help the one she **really** cared for while she sat back at the Order boredly and waited for him to return. OF COURSE SHE WOULD!

"Yes, I will help. But, will I help with all of his missions?"

"No. Only a few where secrecy is not vital to the plan, which will only be a few." Aion said passively, examining his nails as he sat back in a wooden chair that sat near the bed. The puppy stood up and walked over to him, earning a few pats on the head and a rub behind the ear. "If you will help us, I believe that is all." Rosette nodded, wanting to leave since they made her slightly uncomfortable. Heck, she **had** been fighting against them only a few days ago… She walked over and picked up the puppy, earning a few licks on the face before she walked out the door.

-

-

"Chrono!" Rosette yelled as she ran towards him, waving her hand in the air with the puppy behind her. He was sitting by the fountain, licking something red off his finger as he waved back.

"Hey Rosette. Nice day." He said as he laughed, and she saw he was right. The sun was out and birds were singing…

'_Perfect opportunity 2.'_ Rosette thought to herself as she came to a stop in front of him, smiling curiously at what he was licking of his finger.

"What's that?" He didn't look at her as he said calmly,

"Nothing much…just a human soul."

"A WHAT!" Rosette yelled as he laughed, waving his hand to calm her down.

"Joking, only joking. It's frosting from the lunch hall. See?" He said, holding his finger out to her. She glanced down at it, then back at him. He smiled warmly, reassuring her that it really was frosting. She snorted in irritation and licked it, not taking her eyes off of him.

Rosette loved sweets. Ever since she was little, she couldn't resist the powerful calling of Cavity Makers, frosting, and Sugar Bloaters. She grasped his hand firmly as she licked at the red icing on his finger. It was sweet and had a little taste of cinnamon about it as well. As she did, her thoughts suddenly shot back to the night Chrono left for his mission. Her heart sped up, thinking of the feel of his lips against hers…

"Uh, Rosette?" Chrono's voice interrupted her thoughts, making her blush and turn her attention back to him. She blinked as an answer, continuing to lick at his finger. He sweatdropped. "There's no more icing on my finger." He said as her face turned red, realizing he was right. While she had been thinking, she had licked off all the frosting and had simply been chewing on his finger. She released his hand from her death grip, watching him out of the corner of her eye in embarrassment.

"Uh…good frosting." She said, trying to break the awkward silence. He coughed and nodded as his mind wandered back to what he was supposed to do today. He hadn't told Rosette about the details because he knew she'd want to come. Aion had told them both that Chrono would be leaving today, and that's how she found out that he had another mission.

"So," Rosette's voice broke into his thoughts, making him jump and turn to face her, "did you even give the puppy a name?" He blinked a little before he registered what she had asked, but blushed when he did.

"Uh…no. I wasn't sure how much time I have left, so I didn't want to give it a name for such a short period of time." He said, watching it as it stretched out against the grass, looking oddly out of place.

"Well, you'll just have to give it a name because your gonna be here a long time." Rosette said stubbornly, ignoring the sad look on Chrono's face as he looked at her. "So, what will we call him?" Chrono thought a few minutes, going over the small list of names in his head before he settled on one he liked.

"What about Alacron?" She laughed, making him blush cutely again. "What's so wrong about it?"

"Nothing, it's just that it," she was laughing too hard at this point to understand her, so he gave up trying to decipher her confusing gibberish.

"Alacron…" He whispered, testing the name on his tongue as the puppy looked up. He smiled at it, earning a few wags of it's tail before he cleared his throat.

"Okay puppy, your new name is Alacron." The puppy barked, wagging it's tail harder as Rosette's laughter increased. He petted Alacron a little as he thought back to his mission.

"I wonder how long I'll be gone…" He wondered out loud, making her laughter stop abruptly and turn to him in astonishment. He blushed slightly as he averted his eyes, trying not to look at her sad face.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said quietly, clenching her fist as she watched the clouds drifting by with the warm breeze.

"Aion said something about-"

"About what!" Rosette interrupted, making him pause as she stared eagerly at him.

"That I might just have training today. Boring, sweaty, arduous training…great." He said, eyes lowering slightly as he thought about it.

"When did he tell you?"

"When he kicked me out the door. He whispered it."

"What would you do during training?"

"Well," A voice said that didn't belong to Chrono, "why don't you come watch? I'm sure Chrono's just gonna **_love_** all the practices I set up for him today." They both turned and stared as Alacron wagged his tail.

Aion stood there smiling, eyes glinting evilly as he continued. "Then you can go on your mission. I'll leave the details from you till you get back. And don't worry, there's no fighting involved." He said, motioning for Chrono to follow him. They both stood and followed after him, Alacron trailing behind lazily, curious as to where Aion was leading them.

"I'm sure Rosette will…love what you bring back. As this is a mission for retrieval, there will be no fighting necessary. Now, since you haven't been in training for awhile, I'm gonna push you extra hard today. Just to make sure you're fit for the upcoming missions." Aion said with a wink, walking faster as Chrono slowed down. "Don't tarry." Aion called back, ushering Chrono forward again. He had a bad feeling about this…

When they reached the open field, Chrono stopped dead. There were giant blocks of earth piled on top of each other, so tall that they reached the Order's roof. Next to that was a concrete basketball court, demonic of course, and then beside it were the 4 other Sinners. Chrono's eyes went swirly with amazement and trying to think of a way to escape.

"I hate all of these…especially the basketball…" Chrono whined, making Rosette, who had not seen what he was to do yet, snicker and turn to face the challenges. She had a worse reaction than Chrono, amazingly, and nearly fell down as she saw the giant blocks that reached far above her.

"Well, we should begin! Start off, you have to do 50 circuits over the whole thing, and after we all finish some other practices, we'll play basketbrick. For fun and all since I seem to remember that you hated it. You're third in line! Get started!" Aion said, shoving Chrono off towards the line that was neatly formed by the smiling Sinners. Chrono jogged off, glaring at Aion furiously as he took up his place in line. Rosette was enraptured with curiosity and watched what was happening with wide eyes, barely feeling Alacron's head under her hand.

She watched as the line shifted to where Chrono was first, earning all the others a quick whap on the head by the angry demon.

"Don't waste time! The longer you wait, the more I raise your circuit levels!" Aion yelled out, making Chrono turn back around.

Chrono took a deep breath. It had been so long since he'd done these and wasn't sure if his body could still move like that. Oh well…it wasn't worth trying…but he was being forced to. And so he started off.

Rosette gasped. Chrono did a series of handsprings, not stopping even when he came close to the blocks but instead he leapt off the ground using his hands and twirled over the tip, doing several complicated twists as he soared over them, landing neatly and somersaulting on the ground a little. He stood up, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he waited for his report.

"You can do faster." Aion said simply, making Chrono growl. "Hurry up!" Aion ordered, smiling evilly as Chrono ran off to the end of the line, waiting for his turn to once again come to him.

"Isn't that a little…hard?" Rosette started, watching as Shader did a sort of flop on top of the blocks, making Aion 'tut' a little. He cocked his head to her a little, answering with little attention.

"They're demons. They can handle such a small obstacle."

"Right…" And so Rosette watched in amazement as Chrono danced over the tip gracefully, careful not to touch it every time. She could hardly believe her Chrono could do all this…she had never known…

After Chrono finished his last one, he plopped down on the grass with the other Sinners, panting slightly. A crowd had gathered outside to watch the demons being tortured…uh…trained. Rosette ran up to Chrono excitedly, bouncing on her feet as he fell backwards onto his back only to be licked in the face by Alacron. He laughed and pushed the dog away, which ended in Alacron plopping down next to him on the soft grass.

"I never knew you could do that!" She said, awe in her voice as she plopped down next to him as well. He turned his head to her, eyebrows pressed flat to his eyes.

"I never wanted you to know…I hate those!"

"Get up, you torpid bunch! You're still in training!" Aion said, delivering a swift kick into each of their sides. They stood up rubbing their ribcages as they muttered a few choice words, then went on about their training.

And so Rosette spent the next few hours watching Chrono perform what was asked of him smoothly, trying his best, as did the others. She even laughed as they screwed up, not noticing the time flying by until they plopped down on the ground again, taking a quick break before they were forced back up and into action again. She ran over to the exhausted demon, intent on cheering him up.

"Those looked fun!" Chrono gave her a mock glare, but she could see his lips tugging upwards in a smile. "Well they do."

"Right, and I'm sure you'd say the same thing after you did them?" He asked, closing his eyes as he laid in the crisp grass, treasuring the cool breeze and nighttime songs that played lightly in the air.

"Nope! But then again, I don't have to, so there!" Rosette laughed, sending his eyes open once more to laugh silently at her.

"Now, now! You can't rest! You still have a game to play!" Aion said in a singsong voice, pulling the Sinners to their feet. Chrono grumbled a little, but followed him over to the court as people scooted out of their way. Rosette followed alongside Alacron, intent on securing herself a good position to watch. How had Aion made the court anyway?

"Okay, you know the rules. You can do everything except kill each other unless you can bring them back. Got it? Good! I'm ref! Now, begin!" Aion said cheerfully, throwing a stone basketball into the air and watching as it bounced. How could a stone bounce!

There was a surge of motion as the Sinners shot towards it, colliding in the middle as the stone came down with a loud crack on the court. There was a lot of yelling from the 5 Sinners locked in a tight knot as they fought for the heavy ball. It was a few minutes as blood, and occasionally a blast or two would escape the arguing demons. Finally, with much yells of protest from the demons involved, Shader shot out of the knot, dribbling the stone ball down the court as they separated and followed, elbowing each other as they ran after her on the court.

Rizelle took the lead as Jenai collided with Chrono, knocking them both off their feet. With a blur of arms and legs, the ball quickly found it's way in front of Rizelle, who promptly dribbled it and took off. Chrono jumped up, and shoved Vid out of the way, with difficulty, and followed behind in hot pursuit. Rizelle shot webbing at Chrono, who dodged it with a quick duck and twist out of the way. Jenai seemed to come out of nowhere as he stole the ball from the distracted Rizelle, earning a blast of energy from Vid. The ball bounced across the court and was quickly seized by Chrono, who turned around and dribbled it, racing past the arguing demons and on ahead of them.

As he ran past Aion, he passed the ball to Shader as he saw Aion's foot suddenly come out. He somersaulted over it, dodging the numerous attacks that had been sent at him as Shader continued in the direction he had been headed. As Rizelle burst in front of her, she passed it at Jenai, who amazingly caught it with his foot and took off. Shader fell over, as did Vid when they flew into each other, but as he went down, he chucked a quick energy blow at Jenai, which sent him twirling to the ground and losing his grip on the ball. Chrono caught the spiraling stone ball and continued forward, dodging the many attacks sent at him by Rizelle and Vid as he ran over Aion's foot, which had 'accidentally' been stuck out. He was approaching the basket and wasn't slowing down, and there wasn't anyone guarding him, Rosette saw with happiness.

"GOAL!" Aion shouted, raising his hand as he signaled the end of the game.

"Good job, Chrono!" Shader shouted, embracing him quickly before she moved off to shake hands with the losing team.

"That wasn't as bad as it used to be." Chrono puffed, getting smacked on the back by several people as they applauded him. He sweatdropped nervously, but was suddenly pulled from the crowd by his arm, grabbing the closest thing around him for support, which happened to be Rosette, and dragged her along with him.

"Well, that finishes the training for the day, and now you can have a break! Oh, wait, you have a mission to get to, sorry. Bye!" Aion said, waving at him to go.

"Are you sure? He looks tired though…" Rosette said, raising an eyebrow at Aion curiously.

"He'll be fine. Now go." Aion repeated, turning around and walking off over the fresh grass, seeing as how the crowd had followed the Sinners towards the lunch hall. Chrono turned to her and smiled.

"I'll see ya soon. Stay out of trouble!" Chrono whispered as he embraced her quickly, before he let go and reached down, petting Alacron a little before he stepped back and transformed in a shower of golden light. He took a few more steps backwards before bursting upwards in a trail of golden light, wings beating the air as they pulled him up on the strong air currents. Rosette sighed.

"Gone again…" She whispered as she saw him soar out of sight, before turning around and heading towards the lunch hall to join the others with Alacron by her side.

-

-

It was a few days before he came back, and when he did, it caused a huge uproar…namely, Rosette making a lot of noise. She screamed in joy as she saw Chrono in the sky, making people's gaze turn upwards as they too saw the demon coming in for landing. He had somebody dangling on his back, secured in place with his tail, and somebody in his arms. However, he was still too high for people to identify what he was carrying. But when he came close…

Rosette screamed and laughed, waving at Chrono as she ran forward excitedly. He nearly collided with her as he landed, being run over as Rosette quickly snatched the boy from his arms. He uncurled his tail from around Fiore's back, setting her down gently as his feet touched down lightly. He sighed in exhaustion, indicating he had had a long trip.

"JOSHUA!" Rosette screamed, hugging the excited apostle nearly to death. He laughed and hugged her back, making Chrono smile. "You're back! Are you okay!" Rosette said, snuggling his head with her cheek affectionately.

"Rosette! You've grown so much!" Joshua answered, neither of them aware of Chrono walking off towards the building, still in his demonic form.

"Why are you here?" Rosette asked, cuddling her brother harder.

"Chrono came for us! When he said I was supposed to come back with him and that I would see you again, I nearly had a heart attack!" He laughed, stepping back as Rosette gazed at him fondly. It was over…in a twisted, demented way. They still had that psychotic, power-hungry demon to kill then they were all finished. Chrono had fulfilled his promise…sort of.

"Chrono came for you?" Joshua nodded, smiling again.

"But what about the horns?" Rosette asked, blue eyes blinking curiously.

"What horns?" Joshua answered, just as confused.

"Never mind…but Chrono came fore you? Why?" Joshua laughed happily as he saw her face.

"I had a hard time believing him when he said he was the same small demon boy we met a long time ago. Is he really Chrono?" He asked, reprimanding himself. Rosette nodded again, blushing as she thought of the 'small demon boy'.

"Uh…where'd he go?" Joshua said, turning around in a circle as he looked for him.

"He left a little while ago, Master Joshua. He asked me to tell you that he has gone to report to Master Aion, Master Joshua." Fiore said, not moving since Chrono had put her on the ground. Joshua frowned.

"He's gone? But I wanted to talk to him some more…" Joshua whined, making Rosette frown a little. Rosette grabbed his hand suddenly, eyes bright with energy.

"Let's go see him! It's not like he left the grounds or anything!" And with that, the two set off in search for Chrono as Fiore followed behind quietly, listening to them talk, slightly envious of Rosette.

They found him in the Elders lab, talking to Aion who was apparently visiting Shader.

"Another mission? Where to?" Chrono asked, trying to keep his wings tucked in enough so they wouldn't bump into anything unpleasant…or painful.

"Chicago. I have an informant there who has information on Tovi. And since you haven't gotten out in a while," Chrono looked angry at that, "I thought_, what a perfect opportunity to give Chrono a long-distance mission_. So, be off." Aion said shortly, pushing Chrono out the door as he grumbled and dug his feet into the floor.

As the door slammed, he came face to face with none other than Joshua himself. He blinked and tried to take a step back, resulting in him jerking forward as the door rammed into his wing painfully, ending them both on the ground in a tangled mess.

"Ack…Chrono…didn't know you were as clumsy as Rosette…" Joshua moaned, trying to fix the wing that had been shoved in his face and had stopped short of cutting his cheek with the razor sharp tip on the end.

"Er…thanks…I think…" Chrono mumbled, shoving the foot out of his face as he stood up and folded his wings behind him again.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!" Rosette yelled, hitting Chrono on the head, which resulted in him back on the ground again.

"Yes you are!" Joshua answered for Chrono, pointing in Rosette's face playfully. "You could never hold onto anything glass or you'd drop it! I'm amazed you're still in one piece!"

"I'm careful! Right Chrono!"

"Leave me out of this…" Chrono backed away, having just found his balance again and not wanting to lose it just yet. He put his hands up as both Joshua and Rosette advanced dangerously, causing him to back up more to escape coming face to face with either one of them…again.

"Hey, it's not fair that I defend you and you don't even do the same for me." Joshua stated, smiling evilly. Chrono was about to respond when his ear suddenly twitched and he turned his head, focusing on something that they could not see. A small look passed over his face before it disappeared again, leaving Rosette in wonder. What was that?

"Uh…listen, I got another mission, so I'll see ya soon! Bye!" Chrono said as he backed up more and waved, leaping into the sky and quickly beating away before Rosette or Joshua could react.

"What was that about?"

End Chapter 5, Sinners anger 

Hody hum…I'm bored. **sigh** I just got out of the shower and I feel great! Well…as good as you can when you're sick. IT'S SNOWING! Yes, it's supposed to snow quite a lot here…and we'll probably have no school tomorrow…but if we don't have school tomorrow…then we have to go to school in June…which I don't wanna do…at all…I'm sick right now, so I got this finished pretty fast. My head hurts…my throat hurts…I don't feel like doing anything but sleep…ugh…and I still dragged myself out of bed and wrote this…I do **not** feel good… Ha, anyway, the next chapter is gonna be out pretty fast if this…uh, sickness…keeps up, (it probably will until it realizes it's helping me update faster) and I've got the next chapter planned out…in a way…oh, man…jeez, I can't think… Yeah, anyway, here are the review answers I promised. Read and review! Please, it'll make me feel better!

**Review answers:**

**Secret Crusades:**

"_SCCrying) CHRONO'S GONNA DIE! NO!  
AH! …Hehehe…Sorry…I finally found the time to read some of my favorite reviewers stories! And since your one of my favorite, I'm gonna review your story! …Doesn't make sense? Good! All the better! I love not making sense! AHAHAHA!"_

**Dove 1: **Wow. How odd. Normally when someone I like updates, you can't keep me away from the computer.

**Secret Crusades:**

"_SC: Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! FLUFF! YAY! Great story! YAY! Hope ya' read my story! YAY! I CAN'T STOP SAYING YAY! …YAY!"_

**Dove 1:** YAY! I'm glad you like the fluff, though there's more coming so keep reading! And yes, I have read every single story you have written…I do that with all my favorite authors.

**Secret Crusades:**

"_Ergh…if I may say…not to cause offense or anything! Chrono probably would have joined Aion. I would too. If the people were in the line of danger that is. So…yeah."_

**Dove 1:** AT LAST! SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME! Not about the Aion thing, though.

**Secret Crusades:**

"_SC: KIYAH! I NEED TO UPDATE MORE! NO! I WAS TAKING A BREAK! BLAME THE REVIEWERS! THEY NEED TO GET ME TO THIRTY BEFORE I CAN TYPE AGAIN! …(Twirls fingers) Anyways…about the story…I like Aion…is that so bad? I mean…the dark dangerous tall guys is whom I fall for…heheh…Hope nobody's mad at me…_

_Fanfiction writers: HEY! THERE'S THE WRITER WHO LIKES AION! GET HER!_

_SC: AHH!(Runs) NO! THIS IS WHAT I GET! I LOVE YOUR STORY! PLEASE WRITE MORE! I CAN TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT ONE!_

_A Fanfiction writer throws a pitch fork._

_SC: HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN THROW PITCH FORKS? AND THAT ALMOST HIT ME! A PLACE WHERE TOSTERS CAN BE THROWN WITH VENGANCE CHAPTER 5 WILL BE COMING OUT SOON, SO BE LOOKING FOR IT! AH!(Runs faster)"_

**Dove 1:** Hey…you need to update more…and I got another pitchfork that's Spoon proof!

**Chrono4747: **

"_It's ok…pats you on back I had it happen to me all the time. Anyway, I love your story very much. It's pretty long, which I like. Anyways, catch you later, not litterly anyway. I'll talk to you, maybe in email. Byes! "_

**Dove 1:** Goodie! Someone to talk to in e-mail or in an IM conversation! And yes, even if you didn't like it, I will always write long chapters…Home 4 the Holidays excluded…and When it's all been said and done…never mind… It's just that I come from a college grade middle school (I'm in 8th grade) and I'm taking more advance classes than even what the high school has to offer…so I kinda have a habit of trying to make things perfect and descriptive…don't blame me…

**Chrnoskitty: **

"_yay!   
Your number 1 revier here,this is great,I try to update AU every week,and your lucky the writers block hasn't gotten to it yet,also I would like to speak to you also,you seem like one of the gods of CHRNO CRUSADE fanfiction,I will be available online this Friday to Sunday(8 on Friday-2 be safe and until 5 on Sunday) I look forward to conversing with you,and will try my hardest to have the 5 th chapter of AU up by Sunday at the latest.looking forward to the rest of this story!"_

**Dove 1:** Har har har! Looks like I'm a terrible updater! I talked to you yesterday!

**Commander Cheddar: **

"_that was perty good, keep going and I may just start paying more attention…"_

**Dove 1:****twitch** pay attention? YOU BETTER PAY ATTENTION BECAUSE I DON'T WRITE THESE FOR NOTHING! I DON'T **HAVE** TO UPDATE, OR EVEN WRITE STORIES FOR THAT MATTER! Yes, I'm short tempered. Don't push it. **sigh** sorry…I'm glad you reviewed…BUT YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION OR YOU'LL MISS THE STRONG POINTS OF THE STORY! **sticks out lower lip** Pweeeeese? **smiles cutely** For me?

**Chrnoskitty**:

"_HIYA!  
**drools**  
I love being special  
this is beautiful and I can't wait for you to post chapter 7 and the other half of 6 in more detail.I have forgotten ehich ficcy you wanted me to write partially for you…so perhaps you could e-mail me.  
Chatting with you was the most pleasant thing I have done for a long time"_

**Dove 1:** I'm glad you like being special. Here that everyone? This is the result of being on **Dove1's **good side…chapters in advance, not to mention the whole story line and plot, stories to come, and even extra info. Don't you wish you were her? By the way, regarding your last comment in AU with no title, Dove 2 doesn't write, I do. She only has the Internet, which is why you talk to her instead of me. Kinda made me a little mad to hear all the credit going to someone who doesn't even write…but, I asked you to write on My Sweet, but it's okay. I worked it out and got it all worked out in my head. Quite a bit of things have changed since I told you the story line. Sorry!

**Kitsune Vampire Girl: **

"_groan, I'm to tired to write a detailed review, but I want this story to continue. Ok, I still like this and want you to continue. I like the whole action/romance thing you got going, but do you think you could throw a little more comidy in? I mean the story is perfect as it is, it would just make it perfecter."_

**Dove 1:** Well…comedy I can do…but that'd mean I'm going to be thrown into over-gear…I don't like working on stuff very hard the first time around…I go through things over and over again to make it better… So comedy…let's see…yes, I have a great idea! Thanks for the advice!

**ChronoAstral: **

"_I loved your story. I wish you would update more often because it is such a wonderful adventure to read. It presents a lot of new context that was never presented in the anime or in the manga. Please update soon!"_

**Dove 1:** I **SHOULD** update faster…if the reviews continue…then I will! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS BE MORE LIKE SECRET CRUSADE! SHE REVIEWED FOR **ALL** MY STORIES AND **EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER**! That's what a true fan looks like.

**Louella**:

"_really good! Plz keep it up!"_

**Dove 1:** Sure thing! That's what I wanna hear!

**Dark girl and Hiei's Girl: **

"_Really good INVITE ! TO CONTEST SEE MY BIO FOR INFO_"

**Dove 1:** Ha ha ha! Contest…you got it! I'LL TRY MY BEST! (if I can write, that is)

**Chrono4747**:

"_Hello. I haven't read thw story yet. I saw it was too long. I still have to do my homework and it is almost 10: 30 PM here. So, when I'm done reading it, I will give you my opion."_

**Dove 1:** I know it's long…but that's only because I hate short ones, so I adjusted mine to suit my own interests because…I don't like paragraph long chaps that have the solecism of being called chapters… Anyway! Do well on your homework! I still got mine to do, but I have to figure out all of that diagramming crap and naming the sentences…stupid 8th grade grammar…

**Friend from sckool: **

"_this story was very good write more please.  
OR I'LL KILL YOU! (I see u in class everyday)"_

**Dove 1:** Kinda scary since you sit right next to me in practically all my classes…though…for some reason…I don't feel compelled to be scared…oh yeah! I pick on you, that's why! JK not really, kinda the opposite…or rather, both ways. There ya go. SPEAKING OF WHICH, WHAT WAS WITH THAT HAND TODAY, BUCKO! I DO **NOT** ENJOY BEING TOUCHED THERE BY SOMEONE WHO…um…HAS A FANCY FOR MY BEST FRIEND. I'm warning you…I **will** break your hand off next time that happens. By the way, I felt kinda bad turning Craig down when he asked me out today… but…I don't want to go out with him…at all…sweatdrop…I feel so guilty…but oh well. Good job on reading that stuff in Church today even though I made fun of you!

**Kitsune vampire girl: **

"_so tired…but… must not… sleep.staying up late so I can read fanfics.I like you story and wish you would update soon. If I didn't I wouldn't be wasting my time reading it and would go to bed."_

**Dove 1:** Hah hah hah! I try to update quickly…though I get writer's block if I hurry or I loose my inspiration. Chapter 5 sat on my computer for ages before I decided I needed go through it and update. Heh heh… okay, I'm glad my fic was good enough to keep you awake to read it and that it's not a waste of time!

**DoveofDarkness: **

"_Hi!_

_I loved ur story!_

_I thought I better review or ur going to hunt me down and kill me…jk_

_u should stop being that forceful for reviews,…kinda scared me… **chuckles nervously**_

_Ok, I loved it, so please update!"_

**Dove 1:** I might just kill you for saying that…when I'm right in front of you! DIE! Also, I was so bored without you today…who would've guessed that it would've helped me write and fix stuff up? I certainly didn't…BUT I WAS BORED! I mean, come on! I even took 2 showers today, I was so bored! Also, I died like forty-thousand times in Xenosaga! I can't get past the part after KOS-MOS killed Lieutenant…um…Virgil? Right when the Gnosis attacked the ship and are killing everyone and you have to escape, but you pause to look at the giant golden door thing, and those Gnosis comes up behind you. Then that giant Gnosis comes up and attacks and you have to kill it to escape. Yeah, there. Anyone got any advice? I NEED HELP! Please! Part 2 is coming out soon and I'm still stuck at the beginning of Part 1! I can't get it till I finish this one! I haven't even defeated the Dot.Hack 3 yet…I want 4…but I have to beat 3…and I would…if I didn't have to update…

**Your best friend again: **

"_I loved your chapter 2._

_It is better than the first1!_

_I love the letter part where elder and chrono had different writings… it WAS creative!_

_I luv u to death!_

_Bff"_

**Dove 1:** I never said you were my best friend…joking! Only joking! Or am I…?

**Ur best friend!: **

"_I loved Your story!_

_U better update soon!_

_Or else…_

_but it is so good…_

_bye… c u at school!"_

**Dove 1:** And you're threatening me why? I'm stronger than you, shrimp! HA HA HA! FEEL THE PAIN!

**Steve225**:

_Hi! I've read your story and your,um, forceful way of asking for reveiws so I feel like I must comply. I really like your story so far. It might be better if you add a little more detail. I think your story's AWESOME! Keep up the great work!"_

**Dove 1:** You're one of the main reasons I updated. If not for you, I'd have just given up. Thanks for showing you care! As for the detail…I can try, but that's why I'm enlisting new people. Just ask if you wanna position! (I'll force you into it anyway since you suggested it) And I enjoyed talking to you! (mumbles) even if it was through e-mail…and your mum said we couldn't anymore…but that's okay! You can still review and such! I can answer you here. Besides, Commandment 4: HONOR YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER. I'm not gonna stop you, so you should obey them before you obey me. Remember that in the future! You MUST follow GOD'S orders if you're a Christian…which I am…anyone else reading Chrono Crusade a Christian? If so, please say so! I feel alone here…come on people…

**Chrnoskitty**:

"_wow_

_great story_

_this is one of those that I keep on rereading and it gets better every time_

_I hope you update soon"_

**Dove 1:** HAR HAR HAR! My first reviewer! I'm so happy! You're fics are some that I go back and re-read a lot because they get better and better all the time too! I'm anxiously awaiting the next chapter of AU with no title! (hint) As for the updating…well…I send you e-mails saying I'm updating and the chapter itself…plus some additional chapters and stories that are not yet posted so I guess that's the best I can do for you without telling you the ending like I did with friend from sckool. But that's only cause I was bored after the science test and he was right next to me…so…he knows, but not everything. I only told him what happened in the end, which only made him more curious since I didn't tell him anything other than they…well…here I go again. Read and find out! But…I _could_…nah.

**Commander Cheddar:**

"_by golly, I love this story, its compelling AND you update a hella lot better than some others here…glares at the Crusaders… keep it up, if not, I will lose all hope for this section…"_

**Dove 1:** I feel so guilty…I don't really update very well…I suck at it actually…BUT I'M HONORED NONETHELESS! As for getting it up faster, I'm improving so wait and say that to me after improve! Kay? As for losing hope…I'm honored once again! I suggest reading A place where toasters can be thrown with vengeance, and if that doesn't suit you're fancy, try one other tragic one that has a dash of humor as well as romance that is blanketed in a nice layer of evil that I'm working on right now. Hah! Yes, curious? I hope. Basically, if you want some stories I suggest, e-mail me and I can give you a complete list because I'm running out of room! Read Secret Crusades or Chrnoskitty's, Maiden of the moon, LaneJoe, or Dark girl and Hiei's girl…I know I forgot someone…oh well! Bye!

**I loved your story: **

"_hey you yah you you better update it because iLOVVED your story yah rock on! LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV! WAIT HOLD ON YOU ARE UPDATEING RIGHT OK PEOPLE START REVIEWING WE WANT TO GIVE HER A REASON TO UPDATE"_

**Dove 1:** Yup, you got it! Give me a reason to update or I might not do so at all! As for the loving…uh…well…yeah…I gotta go, see ya later! I ENFORCED THE RESTRAINING ORDER SO YOU CAN'T COME NEAR ME! HA HA HA!

**Kristen**:

"_I am loving this story so far! "_

**Dove 1:** I'm so happy to hear it! Please keep reading it or I might lose all hope for my stories…what little hope I have I should say…it's running thin at the moment…and getting thinner…

**Louella Asuncion:**

"_plz do this story! It sounds so good! Keep on going!"_

**Dove 1:** I'm happy to hear it! It sounded good in the shower to me too!

**Louella**:

"_I like this story, its good already! Keep writing!"_

**Dove 1:** Har har har! If I don't, my fingers will get fat!

**Destiny852**:

"_CHRONO'S GONNA DIE? NO!"_

**Dove 1:****Puff**…yes…I mean no…find out!

**What**:

"_how dare you that didn't even make sense and yah you know who I am so don't even pretend"_

**Dove 1:** Shut up Dove2! No body asked you! DIE DIE DIE!

**Chrnoskitty**:

"_that was beatiful_

_it didn't confuse me in the least"_

**Dove 1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH MY 1 REVIEWER! I'M HONORED! PLEASE KEEP READING MY STORY AND TELLING ME IF YOU LIKE IT! THIS REALLY PROVED MY FRIENDS WRONG! Oh…speaking of friends…sigh never mind, too painful to talk about right now…

End reviews 

_Admonition- advice_

_Competent aptitude- skilled ease_

_Vein popping out- ya know in the story where those (_ ) _appear on their heads that look like X's? Those_.

_Nixes- imp, goblin, spirit, (my dictionary said brownie as well, but I'll leave it out)_

Dove1: Waaaaahhhhhhhhh! I'm in the spelling bee! Curse my spelling genes! I don't wanna be up there in front of the entire school when I'm sick! Save me somebody!

Chrono: Well…at least you got in…

Dove1: I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR IT!

Rosette: uh…well…you'll do good?

Dove1: NO I WON'T! I FREEZE IN PUBLIC SITUATIONS LIKE THIS! WAAAHHH!

Dove2: HAHAHA! Have fun!

Dove1: beats Dove2 into the ground DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! I'M SICK AND YOU LAUGH AT ME!

Dove2: Hey!

Dove1: Shut it! I haven't got time! I have to study because it's next Tuesday! Not to mention the play is in two days! I have to memorize my lines! I'm one of the main characters in the play! My math test is tomorrow, as well as grammar, American history, religion, spelling, science, PE, volleyball, and even stained glass! Help!

Dove2: Well you could- gets punched in face

Dove1: SHUT IT! I NEED TO STUDY AND YOUR ANNOYING VOICE IS ERASING MY MIND!

Chrono: They're very violent…

Rosette: It's hard to keep up with them…

Chrono: sweatdrop that's bad…oh well…see ya next time!

Dove1: PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE! I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO BEG, SO I'LL JUST ASK POLITELY THIS TIME. Pretty please review for my story? I would be grateful if you do…ya know…might make me feel better and get me good luck in the spelling bee…and in the school play…which I desperately need…not to mention more patience… REVIEW! Don't forget to tell me if you have advice for Xenosaga, or if you're a Christian. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lower lip comes out again Pweeeeese?


	6. A Demon's Voice

**Disclaimer: **Do I own it…no…sob…

**Currently listening to:** Three Days Grace, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Green Day, the TV, dad's chainsaw, and the rain.

**Author's help:** Whew! I just got out of the shower! smell good! Alright, since it's 7:38 at night, I think I have time to update. I'm happy that I finished my science project! This chapter was intended to be long, but it's short. Get over it. Now then, please please review for me. I really want some reviews to see if I should continue with my writing!

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A demon's voice**_

Rosette hunched over, covering her ears as she fought to drown out the wretched sound of Aion's singing. Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't bad. Not in the least. His voice was pleasant to listen to, but it was the blasted lyrics that he was using. If Sister Kate caught wind of the words he was singing, she'd have him off the convent before he could even utter another peep.

"Aion, would you shut up!" She shouted, but her words only succeeded in making him sing louder. His warbling tenor increased in volume, making the words ring out clearly and echoing of the stone walls beside the Order's many laboratories and ammunition domiciles.

"I'm not…sober all the time-and you bring me down-but at least you try…until we see this eye to eye, I don't want you. -I must be running out of luck, cause you're not drunk enough to fu-" Rosette cut the curse word short with a sharp firing from her gun. The bullet exploded from the barrel with a cloud of blue smoke, making her cough against its holy fumes.

Aion's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the bullet racing towards him, though, much to her dismay, he leaped to the side and dodged it.

**BOOM**

"Aion! You idiot! You weren't supposed to dodge it! Now look what you made me do! Sister Kate is going to kill me!" Rosette screamed waving the gun at him while she paraded around, all the while shouting and screaming about his provoking her with his taunting songs.

"I wasn't the one who just blew up one of the bullet houses!" He said in defense, feeling the heat rising in curls of smoke behind him. "And I think it's on fire." He said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking defiant.

"Wha…!" She said, looking at it. She saw the flames beginning to lick the inside of it, against the safe containing the precious few rarities that were used against special demons. "Ah! Run!" She screamed turning around and taking a few hurried paces away, however, before she was out of reach of the inevitable explosion, she tripped on a rock and was sent flying to the ground to land on her stomach.

"Ow!" She cried out, making Aion turn his head from where he was. He was too far ahead to help her, even with his demonic speed. She covered her face, hearing the crackling and searing heat that marked the coming of an explosion…

**WHOOSH**

She was confused…the explosion came…yet she wasn't hurt. She had the sensation of being high off the ground, making her want to hurl. A pair of strong arms grasped her tightly, holding her to the person. As his hair whipped her face, she caught his scent and looked up. Chrono smiled at her, though it was difficult to see his face since he was holding her upright against him.

"Causing trouble again, Rosette?" He asked cheerfully, earning a quick beat on the head.

"Of course not! It was Aion's fault this time, not mine! He provoked me, blame him!" She shouted, smiling despite her words.

"Sure…I'm sure Sister Kate is gonna be **so** happy that you destroyed yet another of her ammunition domiciles." He got another whap on the head, making them drop a few feet in altitude as it sent them off balance before the wind caught his wings again. "Fine, fine. It was Aion's fault!" He said to placate her until they got to the ground.

Setting his fun aside for the moment, he caught sight of Aion and swooped in for landing. He spread his wings widely to catch the draft, sending them into a fancy spiral that radiated laziness. The warm winds pushed by them gently, brushing at their hair to be blown in the other's face. As soon as his feet touched the ground and had set Rosette down, he received yet another blow to the head. He looked up, knowing it wasn't Rosette that had given him that one. Anger roiled in the pit of his stomach, glaring at the figure in front of him.

"Do you realize how long you were gone on your mission! It should've only taken you 2-3 days, not 2 weeks!" Aion shouted, fist balled in front of him. Chrono's eyes flashed red as he raised his own fist, wings receding into his back.

"Maybe the mission **itself** took only 2-3 days, but you forgot the time it takes **to get there**." He snarled back, making Aion's eyes glow red too as they glared at each other, apparently arguing in their mind from what Rosette could tell.

"Rosette!" The sharp word seemed to snap the two feuding demons out of their argument, since their eyes died back to their original color. Though, purple continued to meet red in an angry challenge. "What is going on here!" Sister Kate said sharply, walking up to the three with Father Remington, Azmaria, and Joshua behind her.

Rosette realized how it must look. There was a burning ammunition house behind them; Chrono was still in his demon form, though there was no wings on his back; him and Aion were locked in a feuding competition between them and they were so close, their noses could have touched. Each demon's eyes were glowing red again, their fangs visible as they growled silently at each other.

"Sister Kate! How are you today, ma'am?" Rosette said sweetly, hoping to lighten the look of things.

"What is going on here, Rosette? Why are they…" she waved her hand to indicate Chrono and Aion, "so mad at each other? And just what did you do to blow **another **of the Order's supply buildings!" She shouted, stalking over to where Rosette stood, a good distance away from the two hostile demons.

"I can explain…" Rosette began as Remington walked over and pulled Chrono away from Aion, while Joshua pulled Aion away from the receding form of Chrono.

"Well I suggest you better start trying, because we have some serious business to talk about. Follow me." She said hotly, walking off briskly as Father Remington fell in stride beside her, dragging Chrono behind him as he glared at Aion and Joshua that remained where they were.

The hours that ensued were filled with enough yelling to blow both Chrono's and Rosette's eardrums out the front gate. Sister Kate was **extremely** mad that they had destroyed another building that had precious ammunition necessary to fight with strong demons, such as Tovi, in it. It seemed forever for her to get around to dismissing them, and when she did, they slumped out of the door gratefully. It was now nighttime, meaning they both were exhausted.

They trudged down the dark hallways, shoulder to shoulder for warmth and balance. Chrono had reverted back to his kid form to save energy while Sister Kate lectured them, so now his head could rest on Rosette's shoulder with relative ease.

"Chrono?" Rosette murmured, resting her head on his.

"Hm?" He replied tiredly, nearly tripping in the darkness as his eyes closed slightly.

"What," she paused as she yawned, "happened to your horns?" She said, her voice echoing off down the halls. Chrono's eyes opened to where she could see them out of the corner of her eye.

"Who knows. Aion probably has them…but I doubt he'll give them to me. Besides, why would he? You never know…" he trailed off slightly till Rosette elbowed him to continue, "what'll happen. Why give them to me when I might disappear? Then they'd be lost, and he couldn't even use my powers to help him out." He said, his voice strangely warm in the cold, night air that had decided to sleep in the hallways of the Order. "Besides," he continued, "I don't need them anymore."

"Chrono…" Rosette said sadly, making him raise his head up to where he could see her. He wrapped his arm around her waist for support and comfort at the same time, then laughed.

"I don't need something that's probably tainted with evil by now." He said, his eyes dancing in the dim light.

Chrono left Rosette at her door, having tiredly walked her to her room to assure her safety. Not that anything would dare touch someone who smelled of his aura. They might not have a contract anymore, but his scent still lingered with her.

"Goodnight Rosette…sweet dreams…" Chrono yawned as he gave her a tired smile. She laughed slightly as he turned around, his hair falling out of its braid in messy strands.

"Goodnight Chrono. Pleasant dreams." She replied with her regular response. Ever since they had come to the Order, the gentle bond of saying goodnight had formed and remained. She shut the door as he rounded the corner with a final wave. With a yawn, she stumbled over to her bed and plopped down on its bouncy depths. Her thoughts wandered back to their previous thoughts.

It wasn't a physical scent that you could smell, but rather it could be sensed. Whenever she and Chrono went out to defeat a demon, she was always surprised that they would comment on her smell. They said she smelled 'of him'. At first she had been confused, but staying at the Order had sharpened her senses, and over time it became obvious to her what they had meant. She could almost feel it if she wanted comfort. She often wondered how Chrono always knew when she was sad. Even if he was on the other side of the Order, he could sense her pain and would rush to her side. As her thoughts continued, she threw her arm out to fumble for the lamp switch. In her blind search, she sent a small box flying to the floor, jingling slightly as it bounced.

"Oh! I forgot to give Chrono his birthday present!" She said, reaching down to grasp the small box delicately as she raised it to eye level with her. "Oh!" She said, mentally punishing herself for forgetting. "Wait," she said as a sudden thought intruded into her head, "maybe there's still time."

She jumped out of bed, stuffing her feet into slippers hurriedly before she wrenched open the door and ran out and down the long, dark hallway.

Chrono watched the stars twinkling in the sky, seeming to be laughing with their silver joy. It made him smile slightly, until a distant thought raced back to him. He quickly brushed it away before it made him drift farther into memories. The smile was gone now, with no hint of returning anytime soon.

'_Magdalena…_' He thought, his memories brushing over them slightly as though afraid of what might happen. '_I've been careless. I mean, honestly, look at me. I'm poisoned from half of my natural element, dying of my own pleasures, and being bossed around by the one I swore never to return to again. What could have happened to throw me so far off course? Where did I go wrong?_' He thought, sighing heavily.

He stumbled suddenly as liquid fire seemed to course through his veins, burning him while freezing him at the same time. He wanted to cry out, but found to his horror that he couldn't move. '_Ros...ette…_' He thought as blackness obscured his vision and blocked his senses. He felt the wound in his heart open again, though it had never really healed. It had only stopped bleeding, which confused him. He had got that wound over a month ago, yet it continued to grow bigger everytime he used his powers.

"AH!" He cried out as something ran through his body, cracking all the bones effortlessly as it seemed to be smoothing out his blood. They weren't broken, he saw through the darkness that hovered around him, but merely transforming. "But-" He said through clenched teeth as he desperately tried to stop the transformation from occurring. He felt wind pick up around him as red light lit up the ground around him, dancing runes glowing in the dark. The runes were written in heavy Damon, he saw as he forced his eyes open, '_To the…demon who hides behind…fa…façades…you shall…re…return in the form you were inwrought. Be thee who thou art.'_ He thought as he struggled to read his native tongue. There were TWO of the runes, together!

He closed his eyes as the pain grew to an almost unbearable amount. What was it doing? He heard the power crackling all around him, felt it rushing through his blood as it called for him to respond.

"Chrono!" He heard someone shout, making him force an eye open to see who it was. Rosette was running toward him, screaming out his name while she reached for him with her hand.

"Rosette…?" He said dimly, wanting desperately to reach her.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the power increase in a sudden burst. It swirled around him madly, rushing quickly before it left. The runes disappeared, the pain vanished, the darkness retreated…but his energy sapped immediately. He fell forward, barely feeling the cold stone beneath his cheek. Something warm brushed his cheek, making him open his eyes once more.

Rosette pulled his head into her lap and forced his eyes open. The red inside them glowed dully at every beat of his heart as they slowly focused on her.

"Rosette?" Chrono whispered, lifting a hand up to brush at her tears.

"Chrono, what happened!" She whispered, grabbing his hand and holding it in her own against her cheek. He smiled warmly, though he still looked confused.

"I'm not sure…what? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as her gaze flicked over his body, her eyes widening. At his words, she jerked her gaze back to him, blushing slightly as she realized her eyes had wondered to an inappropriate spot and remained.

"Eh…well…you see…here." She grabbed his hand and stood up, then pulled him to his feet. He looked down at her, obviously confused even more. He stretched his hand out, looking at it carefully before his eyes widened in understanding.

"I'm in my…true form?" He asked, his mind still slow from the pain that had enveloped him a few seconds ago.

"Well…yes…but, it's not a bad thing! You can always change back, can't you?" She added hopefully, hoping he didn't catch her doubt. He shrugged, but not willing to try. He had a feeling that nothing good could come from trying to revert back at the moment. He felt sick and weak, almost ready to collapse as his energy continued to escape. Rosette suddenly gasped, making him look up sharply.

"What?" He asked, looking around tiredly for any source of danger. There was none. He felt her hand on his heart and looked back, her face looking terrified as she stared at her hand against his skin.. He looked down at her hand, only to see blood pouring past it in a swift stream. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell to his knees, coughing as more and more blood dripped down to stain the concrete a wicked color. Rosette dropped to his side immediately, worriedly asking if he was okay and if she could do something. He shook his head lightly, the nausea overwhelming him again as he opened an eye slightly.

"Chrono! Rosette!" Remington's voice rang out, causing Rosette to look up worriedly as Chrono coughed a few more times. Remington was running towards them with Sister Kate behind him, both in their nightclothes and looking extremely worried.

"Father Remington! Chrono needs help!" She yelled out, causing Remington to increase his speed. What could be wrong with him? He's a demon after all…that blood…is Chrono hurt? He asked himself mentally as he came to a screeching halt in front of the bleeding demon and the anxious nun.

"What happened!" Remington asked immediately, kneeling down to inspect the wounded demon before Chrono reacted to the changes in his body. He glanced sharply at Rosette, repeating the question as Sister Kate came to a stop behind Rosette. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth, her night robe swishing in the wind as it picked up close to her feet.

"Chrono walked me to my room, but I forgot to give him his birthday present, so I raced after him. I had almost caught up to him, but it was dark and I tripped over the rocks. There was this red glow, and I could see Chrono. He looked like he was in pain, so I tried to get to him. Though, when I reached him…he was like this…" She said hurriedly, noticing that Chrono's breathing was becoming more faint by the moment.

"We better get him to the hospital wing, immediately. Come on, we gotta hurry!" He said, pulling Rosette to her feet and beckoning for Sister Kate to come near. Just as he grabbed Chrono's arm, his eyes flew open. His eyes were glowing red as his fangs sparkled silver in the moonlight. He stood up and jumped backwards before they could even blink, his movement causing more blood to fall to the cold ground.

"Chrono-" Rosette began, but was cut off as he fell to the ground again, crouching on one knee while the other was propped up. He closed his eyes slightly as Rosette rushed forward, falling to his side as he coughed again. "Chrono!" He didn't look up as he talked through his fingers, blood trickling over them and ran down the corner of his mouth.

"I'm okay, Rosette…really…a little rest and I'll be fine…" He said, falling against her as his eyes closed again.

"Chrono? Chrono!" Rosette shouted, shaking him roughly.

"He's sleeping for now, but we must hurry. He's lost so much blood…" Remington said, scooping up the demon as though he was still in his child form. He walked off hurriedly, Rosette and Sister Kate following close behind.

She woke against her will as someone shook her gently, rousing her from her peaceful dreamland.

"Rosette…Rosette…" The figure before her murmured hazily, shaking her again.

"I'm awake, I'm awake…" Rosette said, her cheek buried deep in something that felt like a pillow as she swatted at the person.

"Well, Rosette-sama, maybe you should get off this bed before I decide to throw you off myself!" A voice said cheerfully, yet warningly, as something swished through the air. It was a cheerful voice, Rosette decided, one with much love for everybody. She opened her eyes a little more, struggling to focus against the bright morning sun.

"What time is it?" She said, adjusting her head so her face was buried in a warm pocket against the back of someone's shoulder. The heat that radiated off that person made her feel comfortable, keeping her warm and cozy. She snuggled closer, her mind telling her that whoever it was should be HAPPY that they were being used as a heater for her own greedy gain. Who wouldn't?

"Well, lazy butt, if you're gonna be so snuggly wuggly to mister unlucky, then you can see the time for yourself." She turned around, then paused. She turned around and whacked this 'mister unlucky' on the head loudly, and Rosette heard him groan and pull under the covers more to avoid further abuse. "Get up!" The person roared, walking off.

"Jeez, Shader…" She heard her heater mumble as he stretched out, making her grumble as his shoulder uncovered her face. "Morning Rosette…" He mumbled to her, making her snort and scoot closer as the heat began to flee.

"Morning…eh…who are you again?" She asked, sighing in content as his warmth flooded her body again. He laughed, making her peek her eye open slightly, but she could only see a tanned shoulder with milk colored bandages wrapped around his heart and chest. "What happened…?" She asked, tugging at the snowy bonds roughly. He flinched and pulled back, making her look up in alarm.

"Chrono?" She asked sitting up, making the covers slide off her petite shoulders. He looked up at her and smiled, though she knew it was only to make her feel better.

"Good morning, Rosette. Glad to see you're awake." He said sitting up as well. She blinked cutely as he yawned and stretched again. He glanced outside, seeing the hot sunrays pouring through the crystal glass to warm the silver ice of floor.

"What do you mean by that! I was awake ALL the time. I was just pretending to sleep." She said with dignity, closing her eyes as she said that.

"…"

She opened an eye when she didn't hear his expected laugh, blushing slightly. He was smiling at her, though he had held back his laugh just to make her open her eyes again.

"Ah! You're mean!" She cried, lunging at him with a pillow and attempting to beat the snot out of him. It was harder than she had imagined, and soon they both were panting on the cold stony floor, her having knocked them both off the bed.

"Oi! What's this! I come in hear to get you guys up AGAIN and you are just sleeping on the floor!" Shader cried as she came back in, her tail twitching behind her in lazy half circles.

"M-morning Shader…" Chrono mumbled, crawling out of the tangled mass of arms and legs. He stood up, smiling innocently as Shader snorted. She turned around and marched over to the window, throwing it open and letting the icy wind rush through to greet the shivering demon and grumbling nun.

"Feeling better than last night, I presume?" She asked, walking over and inspecting his bandages. "Ah! They're loose! Now I gotta tie them AGAIN! Little nun over there kept ripping them off when I got them tied." She shot a glare at Rosette, only to hear loud snores coming from the nun. She walked over to fetch the sterile alcohol and damp feather cloth. After delivering a sharp blow to Rosette's head with her foot, she returned and dumped her reaped treasures on the floor.

"Okay. Sit." She said, shoving him down to sit on the floor. "Now, this'll hurt just a bit…but after that –come loose!- you need to get some rest-annoying cloth-because I can't let you go and get-come **off**, come **off**- dressed, then go get hurt again-there we go!"

Chrono yelled out as the bandages ripped from his skin, painfully leaving a red mark behind.

"All done!" Shader announced happily.

"That's it?" Chrono asked hopefully, his back and chest still stinging from her yanking off the cloth that had dried to his skin.

"Oh Heaven's no! I'm done getting the cloth off, that's it! Now, this might hurt a **LEEEETTLE** bit…"

After several minutes of a fidgeting Chrono and an irritated Shader, she finally finished putting the ice white bandages around him and dabbing at the blood that ran down his side.

"Alright Chrono! Let's go outside!" Rosette chirped, hopping off the bed and grabbing his hand, thus dragging him towards the door.

"Hold it, missy!" Shader yelled, slamming her hand down on the wooden frame of the door. "You ain't go no where with my patient!" She shrieked, locking the door.

"Hm?" Chrono said, letting himself be dragged back to his bed by Shader's rough hand.

"You are still suffering from SEVERE lack of blood! I can't let you go outside yet!" She yelled, turning to face him. He looked down at her, confused as Rosette trotted over to his side.

"But I'm not-" He broke into coughs, clutching his heart, he sank to his knees as he covered his mouth.

"Chrono!" Rosette cried, falling to her knees beside him. He looked up at her, his eyes slightly clouded over.

"I'm fine, Rosette…just a little…" He broke into coughs, sending chills up her spine as she saw the blood edging around his fingers and down his chin. She wiped it away furiously, making him look up at her. But just as quickly, he looked away. His lonely eyes regarding her as she froze, her heart nearly stopping as she realized what was happening, her air around her going cold.

"Chrono…you're…" She whispered as he shut his eyes tightly, his body rocking slightly from the coughs that made blood run down his side.

"Rosette-sama…I think you better go for now. I'll call for you later, but why don't you go see how Joshua and Azmaria-sama is doing? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Shader said, pushing Rosette out the door and locking it firmly behind her before Rosette could object. Her and Chrono exchanged worried glances before she hurriedly got to work at stopping the bleeding.

She strolled along the church pathways respectfully, listening to the birds carol and sing for the rising sun that was beginning to dry the shining silver droplets that decorated her surroundings. Last night's rain had washed away most of the blood, she saw with relief, but some was still there. Her thoughts drifted back to last night, sending shivers up her spine. His blood was darker than anything she had ever seen…it glimmered with life and yet…it was ominous too. It was as dark and mysterious as Chrono was. She shoved her thoughts aside, afraid of what her conclusion to them would be.

The rain had also washed the forgotten present onto the grass, where it sat delicately, the shining blue bow on top reflecting the sun's warmth. She picked it up delicately and observed it, inspecting it for minor differences and if the very present itself was still tucked safely away within it's borders. It was.

"You really had me worried, little box." She whispered to it, "I thought someone had picked you up and taken it for themselves." She said, rubbing off the water drops and stepping neatly back onto the stones. "It'd take me years to get that much money to buy him another one. Thank the Lord you were still here." She said, rubbing it with her coat until it shined like it originally was.

"Rosette!" She heard the familiar voice call and turned.

"Morning Joshua, Azmaria" She called, running towards them on the cobble stone path.

"What's that?" Joshua asked immediately as she stopped in front of him, the sun catching the box and causing little rainbow's to dance on the grass and stones.

"It's Chrono's birthday present. Wanna see it?" She asked, smiling sheepishly. They both nodded and she lifted the tab out, pulling off the top carefully. She pulled out the delicate present inside, holding it up for him to take. He reached out and took it, observing it carefully as it glinted in the sunlight.

"I think he'll like it. I know I would!" He answered, handing it to Azmaria with a longing sigh.

"Oh…it's so pretty…" She laughed as it cast colorful rainbows on her robes and face. "I'm sure he'll love it!" She said, still laughing as she handed it back to Rosette.

She tucked it back inside hurriedly, fearing someone would walk along and spot the tiny box. The clock glared fiercely in her eyes as she turned back to them.

"Isn't that Chrono's?" Joshua asked, making Rosette realize that she had never told him about their contract. Azmaria stopped giggling as Rosette began to stutter.

"Uh yeah…but he dropped it awhile back, and I found it. I keep forgetting to give it to him…eh heh…" She lied, knowing that it would break Joshua's heart to learn about the contract.

"Hm…well, okay." He shrugged, "but remember, little thief, stealing is a SIN. And you ARE a nun…" He said, smiling at her as he folded his arms across his chest.

"But sometimes," a new voice said, making the both whirl around, "you make me wonder whether you actually ARE a nun…" Chrono laughed, making them all nearly fall down with shock.

"What are you doing here!" Rosette screamed, hiding the box behind her back quickly, praying he hadn't seen it. He scratched his nose as he sweatdropped.

"I…uh…sneaked out…" He said, nearly making them all fall again from shock.

"But, um…Chrono? Aren't you sick?" Azmaria said nervously, blushing deeply as she averted her eyes from his.

"Well…yeah…I guess…" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You guess?" Someone scoffed behind them, making Chrono glance over at them slowly.

"Eh heh…morning Aion…" Chrono said emotionlessly, not bothering to smile.

"Oh, what's this? An escapee? Well! We'll just have to make sure you don't escape again! Come on." Aion said, grabbing the collar of Chrono's shirt and dragging him along. "What are you guys standing around for! I said come on!" Aion yelled back at the three, making them jump before rushing off after him.

Chrono sat down in the pew next to the other Sinners, listening to them grumble at Aion for making them gather for a so-called 'choir'. As the nuns shuffled into some more pews, Chrono felt someone brush his shoulder and looked down. It was Azmaria who had sat by him, Rosette having been forced to sit at the end of the pew.

"Hey, Azmaria. A little tight squeeze, eh?" He laughed as he was nearly pushed over on her by the Sinners, who were trying to adjust their size to fit in. Chrono had no trouble, him being skinnier than the others.

"Oh…yes…do you know what we're doing here?" She asked, nearly pitching forward as someone elbowed her as the shifted around.

"Eh heh…well…it's…choir. It's where Aion would make us sing so we could get more-"Chrono was interrupted as Aion suddenly clapped his hands from the piano bench.

"Let's get started!" He called, shushing the noise down before he continued. "To make a long explanation short, this is Sinner's Choir! So, let's get started." He placed his hands on the piano, testing out a few chords before he continued. "I'm sure you all know the song Devil's Trill?" Chrono sweatdropped but remained silent as the nun's shook their heads. Why would they know THAT song?

"Alright…hm…what about…Emotionless?" Once again, a murmur of 'no' rustled through the crowd. "Fine. What about…hm…My Bloody Valentine?" Chrono smacked his forehead.

"Aion, they're not gonna know THOSE songs…" Aion shot a glare at him before continuing.

"Fine. YOU guys can come up here and sing, since you seem to know all the songs that I know. Get up here!" Aion said as the Sinners groaned and stood up. With much difficulty, they managed to shuffle up there and gather around the piano and communion rail.

"Now, since we haven't heard a group song in quite awhile…let's sing an old one! Any ideas?" Aion said, clearly enjoying this while all the nuns at the Magdalene Order watched them. Rosette snickered from her seat despite her curiosity. She had never heard Chrono sing before and always contributed it to not wanting to, but it had pestered her curiosity button for awhile.

She had always wondered what a demon's voice sounded like, having heard eerie tales about it. Aion singing before didn't count. She had her ears covered. Some of the most interesting tales were like how it captivated and made you feel happy or sad, depending on the demon's mood. How their voices changed and swirled together, thrumming through your veins as they poured their souls into their voices. She had heard from Remington that a demon's voice made you yearn for more and more, and it would never leave your heart depending on what they sang about. However, it was uncommon for demons to sing, due to the fact that only strong demons could sing, and strong demons were practically non-existent in their times.

"What about Papercut?" Vid dared suggest as a smirk came onto Aion's face. "Well, we haven't sang very many songs since Chrono left…and he WAS the main voice in our group." Aion frowned slightly as Chrono looked away, but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay. Papercut it is! Chrono, since you haven't sang with us for such a long time, you have the honor of being lead voice."

"But-!" Chrono began, but was cut off.

"No buts! You can sing the lead since you practically were anyway. Go." He grumbled a little before he turned around. The other Sinner's cleared their throats and stretched their fingers, apparently used to it. Rosette leaned forward on her seat…she would FINALLY get to hear his voice…

An odd noise filled the room that Rosette had never heard before. It grew deeper and more upbeat as it went, before Chrono's voice started out into it. His voice blended right in, and Rosette found that nothing could've prepared her for what she heard. All the remarks that she had heard didn't add up to what she was hearing, as his voice picked up volume as he went, stretching out across the hall to catch everyone's attention and draw them to the edge of their seats as well. The other Sinners followed in a melody.

_Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed/but_

_I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head_

_It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall _

_and watches everything so I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_that the face inside is hearing me/right underneath my skin_

**_It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back_**

_**It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

I know I've got a face in me 

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too and _

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can_

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakens when they close their eyes_

_A face watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_and watches everything_

_so you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_that the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin_

_**It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back**_

_**It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

_**It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

**_((The sun goes down_**

_**I feel the light betray me))**_

As his voice echoed it's last note, Rosette found herself longing for more. His voice was enchanting, just as Remington had said.

"Very good, Chrono. I see you haven't forgotten your songs. Now, since I'm afraid I'm being called away to more urgent matters, we must dismiss this choir service early. You are excused." Aion said, standing up and strolling out the doors, disappearing from sight. A few nuns followed him out, but Rosette trotted up to the front to stand next to Chrono.

"I didn't know you could sing that good! Good job!" She said, making him sweatdrop but thank her nonetheless. "Come on! I'm hungry!" She said, tugging on his arm to make him stumble after her.

"But Rosette-I'm not hungry!"

"So what! You can watch ME eat!" She said pulling him out into the blinding sunlight. He pulled back from her, making her turn in surprise.

"Oh um…it's okay. I'll stay here. I…don't enjoy the prospect of being close to food at the moment."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well…it's just-"

"Chrono! Come on! Sister Kate wants us to go raise up enough money to replace that building Rosette burned down." Aion's voice cut in, making Chrono turn to meet him. Aion was strolling to them, followed by 4 angry looking Sinners.

"He deprived us of freedom!" Shader moaned, swishing her tail back and forth sadly.

"What do you propose we do to raise money with! We're practically talent-less!" Chrono said exasperatedly, making Aion smirk.

"Well, we DID just finish practicing…" Aion said mischievously. Chrono's eyes widened.

"We can't do that! They have so much more to live for than dying by listening to your voice!" Chrono said dramatically, laughing as a vein popped out on Aion's forehead.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now, let's go." Aion said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off as the other Sinners followed behind dejectedly.

"See ya later, Rosette!" He yelled back at her, waving as they passed through the gates. She waved back to the air, wishing that Aion would die.

"Bye Chrono…" She whispered to the cold air…

End Chapter 6, A Demon's voice 

Okay. How did you like it? I know it's been so long since I updated, and I kinda lost my touch at writing. The song Chrono and the Sinners sang was Papercut, by Linkin Park. It's pretty good. I was gonna add more to this chapter, but I decided to put that into the next chapter. Okay people! I have a question! Should it be a flashback of them singing in the street, or should it be the actual thing? I'm stuck here, so help me out. If you review the next chapter will come faster! Review for me peoples! Thanks!

**Review answers:**

**Clueless97:** _laughs I'm finally done and I can review now! laughs more chapter 1 like I said before was good! liked the drinking contest Chrono was in! still, dang he can drink! cute doggy too! chapter 2 you killed Chrono in a freakin' dream, that happened to be Rosette's! oh, well still liked the way she forced him to sleep! wink chapter 3 made me hungry all the food Chrono cooked, makes me wish I was there actually eating the food! grr... lucky Elder getting to eat all the food! that should be me eating Chrono's cooking! chapter 4 I really loved the make out scene! does a little dance go Chrono! go Rosette! grr... evil Aion ruining a perfectly good kiss! grr... at least Father Remington or Sister Kate didn't see it. that would've been bad if they did! image the lecture that Sister Kate would give Rosette! nightmare! chapter 5 hehe! luved the punches Chrono gave Aion! Chrono 1, Aion none! Aion is a hardass when it comes to training. trying to trip to them when they're playing basketball! how exactly did Aion get the course made? seems strange to me. how does a stone ball bounce anyway? the basketball game was fun to read! update! totally love it!_

**Dove 1: **Wow! This was such a long review…okay, yes, Chrono can cook in this story. I'm not explaining it here, but it will be explained with interesting twists and plots in the future! Hope you continue to read and find it to your enjoyment! BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**Chrnoskitty: **_aww...lovely.lovely-update soon...wagh!the plot cahngedcries_

**Dove 1:** Of course the plot's gonna change! I have WAY too much of an imagination to keep it on one simple plot. I gotta add little quirks and details! Just to console myself if nothing else.

**Chrono4747:** _I love this chapter, as I do your whole story. It's getting very good so far. I hope you put up next chapter soon. And, I know how you feel about being all stage fright and stuff like that. Also, is I have a lot to do too on a very short time. I have to finish two rough drafts of letters, and I haven't even finished the first one yet, which is due tomorrow. I have to finish my Vocabulary, which is 5 pages long, and is due tomorrow. I also have to look up stuff for shooting stars, and I must have it in by tomorrow. Also, is that I have to finish a book by Friday, which is 290 something pages long, and I haven't even finsihed half of the book yet. I also have to keep up with my fan fics, which is, 7 fan fics in all. So, I have a busy life, like you._

**Dove 1:** Good! A fellow sufferer. Pleased to meet you, my name is DoveofLight! And if you ppls wanna know something interesting, my name should have little stars between the words. The little things above the 8 button. Yup. Those. They wont show up though…(sigh)…so yeah. Not that you people really care.

**Fire and Napalm:** _Here to thank you for reviewing my story, It made me feel really special and knowing you're awaiting the update WILL help it go faster (I hope) I now have read and loved one of your stories (this one obviously) and so its a trade off. I really love this story and I AM favouriting you so you had better update soon. And you are NOT allowed to kill Chrno! NOt unes you bring him back. Same rules as the game you set up. THankies for the review, and please update soon, I positively love the story. Update_ _soon!_

**Dove 1:** Sorry! I hope that my review DOES help your story go up faster! I like it, so yeah. I'm glad you like my stories so well! I'm glad at least one person does…

**The Sinner of Anger:** _really like this story i hope to read another chapter soon good luck with the play and spelling bee also dont go on a rampage even though i would think it very amusing to see good luck and all that. _

**Dove 1:** (sigh) I didn't do very good in the spelling bee…I missed disastrous…stupid word. I was in the final round too! And as for the rampage thing…already did…it hurt my foot…cute smiley!

**The Shadow's Light:**_ I loved it! Keep it up o  
The Shadow's Light_

**Dove 1:** I will ! Thanks!

Okay! That sums it up! My answers to some of your reviews…now, please review for me!


	7. Dirty Devil

**Disclaimer:** Not today…sorry…BUT EVENTUALLY! BWAH HA HA!

**Currently listening to:** Good Charlotte, Linkin Park (yes I found it),

**Author's note:** Gosh, I haven't written in so long, I've forgotten some of the character's names!

Chapter 7 

_**Dirty Devil**_

He gave an exhausted sigh and trudged through the front doors, promptly flopping down in a puffy armchair conveniently positioned for visitors in the hall.

"So…tired…" He yawned, leaning back into its cushion-y depths. "That dog has too much energy…" He sighed, eyes drifting closed as the warmth of a foretold summer's heat rolled through the doorway, it's light breeze carrying the soft scent of soap and water. Washing that dog took more outta him than he'd thought. But at least he was clean…and if he was clean…Aion wouldn't complain that he stunk. Sometimes he wondered if Aion was possibly a neat freak. '_Duuuuuuh…'_ He thought in his head. That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Aion? A neat freak? Of **COURSE** he was! Look at his coat, for crying out loud!

With an exhausted sigh, he stretched to his feet and continued to trudge up to the shower quarters. Elder was doing something in the shower, (of which he didn't wanna find out what), and he thought it best if he just used the one in the main building. He yawned and continued to walk up the stairs, longing for the times he could simply bound up them with an abundance of energy.

He pushed open the heavy door to the men's shower and walked in, the steam that filled the room stung his eyes and nose with the soapy smell laced with dirt, grime, and sweat. He grabbed a basket from the closet stations built in the wall, and deposited his clothes in the small basket.

He didn't generally like being this exposed around humans, but it was exempted when showers were involved. The many scars that laced his body had a tendency to frighten or shock most people, so he preferred to keep most of his body hidden. I mean, how many screams can a guy take! Course, living as a Fighter was practically guaranteed that you would receive damage and severe injuries.

Grabbing a towel, he hung it on the shower door and shut it, flipping on the water switch, he listened as the pipes groaned and gurgled until water sprung forth a second later, immediately adding to the steamy atmosphere around him.

The hot water streamed down around him, making his hair instantly pull down around his shoulders from the extra weight. The water scalded his back, tracing the indents with the hot water where his wing joints joined his spinal cord. _It's been awhile since I've had time to enjoy a nice shower…_he thought to himself, tracing a finger along the smoky glass to make a small smiley in the fog.

BANG BANG 

"Get out Chrono! You've been in there too long! You'll shrivel up like a prune and I, as your master, don't want that!" Aion yelled as he banged on the door, making Chrono growl slightly.

"Well if you're so impatient, read the paper. I haven't had a good shower in awhile, _master_." He snorted, watching as Aion's hazy form seemed to swell up with anger. _Puff up, little puffer fish…_Chrono thought with sarcastic amusement.

"Fine. I'll go read the paper if you're gonna take so long in the shower." Chrono heard his receding footsteps over the shower hall's tiles. With a satisfied snort, Chrono set back to work on ridding the dirt from his hide.

Chrono scrubbed his hair till it shone like sunshine, his fingers smoothing out the knots that had taken up lodging in his velvet locks since the last fervent combing. He washed it and washed it until he gave a pleased smile. This should make Rosette happy, with his hair shinning like it used to. As he continued to scrub and clean his body, his thoughts wandered back to last night.

Rosette's eyes had held an intoxicated look as she sat, listening to his song that he sang out under Aion's orders. It gave him chills.

"Are you done YET!" Aion yelled, knocking loudly on the shower door.

"Nope."

He listened as Aion took a breath, getting ready to berate him for taking so long, until he suddenly glanced down at the chair. Which, he assumed, held the paper.

"Hey Chrono…?" A bad feeling ran up his back as he answered.

"Yeah?" He watched through the hazy glass as an evil smile crept onto Aion's face, making him gulp nervously.

Before he had a chance to prevent it, he suddenly found himself looking face to face with Aion, the door swinging backwards on it's hinges.

"What are you doing!" He shouted as Aion suddenly stepped into the shower, forcing him back against the wall as he held a hand to Chrono's lips. He leaned in closer.

"I have an idea…" He whispered into Chrono's ear, his warm breath brushing over Chrono's neck. He stepped closer, his body against Chrono's as he placed his hands beside Chrono's head on the shower wall. Chrono gulped, his voice locked in his throat as his body seemed paralyzed. Aion leaned in closer, his lips almost touching his skin as his hands moved from the wall onto his neck and starting to move down as the water continued to pour down around them, drenching them.

"Aion? Hey Aion, you ready to go yet?" Jenai's voice said, sounding disembodied. Chrono suddenly realized how quiet it was, considering there were about 10 other people in the other showers in the room. It seemed all of them had stopped their noise to listen to Aion and Chrono. He blushed deeply as Aion's lips brushed his neck, then moved back and finally he walked out the door, leaving Chrono standing exposed in the open shower.

"Yes, actually. I was just telling Chrono." Aion said, straightening his shirt and glancing back at him. His smile made him want to hide.

"Tell me what?" He asked, dreading the answer he would receive.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now put some clothes on and we'll go."

He yawned a distinctive yawn as Aion and the rest of the Sinners dragged him across the lawn. He still had no clue as to where they were dragging him, and he had a bad feeling he wouldn't like it one bit. Shader was carrying a nice argument with Rizelle and Jenai. He sighed as he was pushed forward slightly as Rizelle pushed Jenai, thus throwing Chrono into Aion's back. Aion stopped. However, since Chrono was so tired, he didn't fully grasp the situation to the fullest extent, and didn't move.

"My, my Chrono. How nice of you to think that way of me." Aion said sweetly as the realization of what he meant dawned on Chrono. He scrambled backwards, falling to the ground as Aion turned around. He started to walk towards him as Chrono scrambled backwards when a loud voice ripped through the suddenly-silent atmosphere.

"CHRONO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Eep…" Chrono said as he sweatdropped, not having to turn to know who was approaching him. "Eh…Rosette…" He said as he was suddenly jerked onto his knees and spun around as someone held him by the shirt, looking into her heavenly blue eyes.

"You were leaving! With them…" She glanced at them, rewarding them all with a glare. She turned back to him. "Where were you going!"

"Um…I really don't know Rosette…" He felt her grip tighten on his shirt.

"MORE violence, Rosette? My, what a barbaric girl you are…" Satella's voice drawled from behind the fuming nun. They turned to see Satella standing next to Azmaria; Joshua apparently was not with them.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought the Order was HOLY…" She said, wrinkling her nose as several anger veins exploded on Satella's forehead.

"Why you-"

"Enough." Aion said as he clapped his hands together, breaking off the profane comment Satella had chosen to respond with. "Why don't you 3 join us? I'm sure they won't mind."

"And where would that be, demon?" Satella asked icily. His face remained passive, however, and responded calmly.

"Why, if I told, it would hardly be worth the expression you would have when you find out."

"WE'LL COME!" Rosette said, an idea apparently formed and ready in her mind. Satella and Azmaria face faulted.

"WHAAAAA!"

However, the answer was set and Aion would not take no for an answer, and so they set off again, headed to whatever torture he had planned for them.

He sighed and sunk lower into the water. It had been a bathhouse…honestly… His nose was barely touching the water as he sat in the steaming pool, the rocks that outlined the 'pool' were big, and apparently real. There was only a fence that separated the boy's section from the girl's, and it wasn't very big either…or tall…

The 'pool' got deeper as you went, eventually reaching 20ft in the middle before sloping back up to 5ft…which is where he sat now… He could hear Rosette and Satella arguing from over the fence, and he wished he couldn't hear what Aion and the others were talking about. Unlike them, he happened to be a virgin.

"Hey Chrono, haven't you ever been with someone?" Vid asked, knowing full well the answer. The chattering behind the fence stopped as soon as Vid (loudly) voiced that question. Chrono blushed deeply as he hunched lower into the water.

"Um…no…" He said quietly, hoping Rosette hadn't been listening, though he knew she was. There were identical evil smirks that suddenly came on the 3 demon's faces as he answered them. He had a bad feeling…

"Hey guys, I need to go get a towel. Stay here…" Aion said as he stood up, water rushing off him back to the 'pool'.

"Um…okay…" Chrono said as Aion walked off, closing his eyes and sighing in relief as the other 2 continued their babbling.

**BANG**

**BAM**

**BOOM**

**((and a couple of screams to go with it))**

He opened his eyes again, hearing the screams coming from behind the fence as a big burst of light appeared with a silver knight in the middle.

"YOU DIRTY DEVIL!" Satella shouted before the knight brought it's huge sword down on the grinning Aion. Chrono sighed, closing his eyes slightly before hearing more screaming and some whoots. He opened his eyes only to see that the fence had gone down as well as a twitching Aion.

**End of Chapter 7, Dirty Devils**

Har har har har! What evil! I wuv this! Only reviews will bring forth the ((hopefully faster)) chapter 8. Many, many thanks to MASTER TWINKIE #1, CHRNOSKITTY, CHRONO4747, SKYDRAGONOFSERRUS, WHITE-EMERALD-KITSUNE-HIME. They pushed me to finally finish my chapter. THANK YOU GUYS! Now, moving on.

**Next chapter: There are some things we can't forget…and some things we can't fix no matter how hard we try. Sometimes those people can't let go…but…what happens when YOU'RE the target…? Next chapter…PURSUED. **

Please review!


	8. Pursued

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or attempt to make a statement proclaiming that I own Chrono Crusade, under privilege and force of THE GUN BEHIND ME!

**Author Note:** Hey…I updated…be happy. I was thinking about it this morning (ahem…11:17am) when I woke up and thought about my plot, something I haven't done in…what…6 months? So, I have come to a conclusion. I am nearing the end of my fanfiction days, and I want to blow out all my good ideas on this, so for anyone that has read WHEN ALL'S BEEN SAID AND DONE, the 'redo' of that is going into this. You'll see what I mean. Please don't flame me for this, you'll see at the bottom.

**Chapter…is it 8? Pursued**

With a splintering crack, the fence tumbled into the water. Aion's twitching form was visible under the water as the girls covered themselves up with bath robes. They weren't naked, however, though they were only clothed in a sopping wet towel around themselves. Yes, I think a bath robe would be appropriate. Chrono backed up onto the ledge to avoid the floating debris that was now contaminating the once crystal clear, mint-smelling water. It was the bath house's rules that no one be completely naked in this area, so all of them had on either shorts or swimming trunks.

His hair clung to his back as the moisture around him formed fog. His body heat now rose in steaming swirls off of him, his temperature gone up from the water and from the pains now racking his body. He did his best to ignore them, however, and watched as the ladies proceeded to pummel Aion into a bloody pulp. He brushed off the blood from his lips and pulled his feet out of the water. Vid and Jenai had gotten out as well, though were hooting at the girls as they jumped around. As expected, they were the next targets of their wrath. Chrono laughed, though proceeded to move himself further back from the excitement. He didn't want to be hurt, or for Rosette to discover that he was still coughing up blood. His body screamed its pain as he sat down on the sopping wet concrete. He felt sudden exhaustion come over him as he let his head rest against his shoulder.

His head hurt and felt like lead as he let his eyes drift closed. It almost felt like his body was falling asleep…

Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt a hand wrap around his throat and pull him up into the air, but he was too tired to care. He could hear the splashes and laughs move aside to replace screams and frantic footsteps. He heard a voice laugh as the hand tightened around his throat, nearly suffocating him.

He felt another hand push on his shoulder blade strongly, and he heard the bones crack and move aside as he felt the searing pain as the hand shot through his chest.

"Chrono! Wake up! No! Tovi let him go!" Rosette screamed as she ran towards him, blood soaking the concrete by this point.

'_Rosette?'_ Chrono thought, hearing her voice and opened his eyes. Tovi's hand had shot through his chest and was now holding his heart in his hand. Blood was sopping everywhere and he grimaced in pain, finally feeling the effects of having his shoulder bones crushed and his heart ripped out, albeit a few veins.

He tried to move, but the pain in his limbs stopped him dead. His feet was a good foot off the floor and he could hear Rosette beating Tovi's arm frantically. He easily knocked her aside with an evil laugh.

"Silly nun, you can't save him now. I'll crush his heart, the only way to kill the Sinner of Anger…The Immortal Sin!"

"No! Chrono!" Rosette screamed as he turned his head towards her. She had tears on her cheeks with blood on her legs and hands and a fleck on her cheek. She was on her knees on the bloody pavement.

"Rosette…run…I'll meet you again…just run…" He gasped out as his breath got shorter and shorter.

"NOOOO! CHRONO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled as Aion picked her up and fled. Her last sight of Chrono was of Tovi crushing his heart in his hand with his sadistic laughter ringing through the air, seeming to chase them away from the horrifying scene.

**Approximately 4 hours later: Location unknown: POV Tovi's:**

"You'll be a lovely pet, Chrono. You will do my bidding and destroy my enemies and everyone else I say to. You are my slave." Tovi said, talking animatedly to the lifeless body of Chrono, who was lying on a steel table in what looked like a dungeon. Tovi was stroking Chrono's cheek gently as he talked.

"You will serve ME until the day you die." His eyes glowed red as he laughed a deep, throaty and menace-filled laugh that resounded all throughout the cold, stony walls of the chamber.

"Awaken my pet, rise up…" He whispered in eager anticipation.

Red eyes flickered open, looking soulless and abandoned as his body slowly raised itself.

**End chapter 8, Pursued**

Well, was it good? Sorry about so long of a delay. I'm a lazy butt. Can anyone guess the scene I took this from? No one? Well you can guess. Hope it was okay and sorry it's all glitchy cause I'm not going through this so please pardon mistakes!


	9. And the rain falls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it in any way, shape, form, or incoherent breath stating or believing to claim that I own such pieces of material this was wrest forth from.

**Author's note: **Yay! Another chapter! And NO, this is not Frankenstein!

**Chapter 9, And so the rain falls**

**TOVI'S POV:**

He sat up and looked around. Tovi watched him carefully, looking for a sign of defiance. There was none.

"Whose command do you follow?" He said stiffly, hands behind his back and standing tall, looking ominous to the figure staring up at him with soulless eyes.

"Yours, Master." He said, his voice monotone and obedient.

"And what were you brought back to do?"

"Your bidding, Master." He answered again, eyes now looking straight ahead of him.

"Yes…yes…very good." He chuckled lowly in his throat, tapping his fingers together in anticipation of all the havoc and destruction that was now a mere vocal command away. "Rise my pet, and go forth to destroy my enemies…go…to the city! Wreak havoc and terror, and drink the blood of your victims as if it were the wine upon your lover's lips!" Tovi commanded, getting a bit carried away in the poetry bit.

Nonetheless, Chrono's body ascended from the table, and lighted softly upon the stone. In a heartbeat he was gone, never hesitating to see out his Master's wishes.

**CHRONO'S POV:**

His eyes opened to see the inky darkness around him. He was sitting in darkness, cool and soft darkness. It's writhing black clouds snaked out to touch him, to stroke his cheeks and to stroke his arms and to pet his head. They did not burn. They felt almost like a mother's touch, stroking her child's hair in love. The darkness would not harm what was now and always was part of it. This he knew.

He sat up, his arms supporting him as he stretched tiredly. His chest hurt badly, and his left arm yelled it's aching pain to him quietly. His body was sore, though he didn't know why. His head hurt and pounded, like being woken long before you had caught your fill of sleep to stop the tiredness. The darkness below him felt solid and like a liquid at the same time, and made him feel uneasy about moving.

Yet he did. He got to his feet slowly, looking around and wondering where he was.

"_You are dead…"_ A voice said, seeming to come from all around him and then echoing away, as if retreating from its source. It sounded familiar to him.

"I'm dead?" He asked quietly.

"_Yes…Chrono the Immortal Sin has finally been killed. Albeit, the motives and fair-play were disregarded…neigh…altered."_

"But how did I die then? I was not that bad sick as of then, and I should not have perished for a good month or two!"

"_Do not fear, young one…Your death was not in vain…and look…your body is up and moving once again. Though…I fear for the reasons of such."_

"What do you mean?" There was no answer. He thought for a bit, and then asked another question. "How do I get out of here?"

"_Fear not, youngling. You will be out of here soon enough…once your hands are stained with the innocents blood, you will be freed from here, to do another's will. I fear for you, my child…that I do indeed."_

"Who are you?"

"_I am slightly hurt that you do not remember me, Chrono…though I would soon expect it rather your memory to gift you with the knowledge of my name. I am the Darkness. We met once before, when you fell from Heaven, if you do not remember." _

It clicked, then. Yes, he did remember the familiar voice, the soft and loving darkness that surrounded him. It was the actual Night, the actual Darkness of the world…his 'mother', if you would.

"Yes I remember," he said, thinking back to the day when he committed the ultimate sin, and was banished from heaven, his wings ripped from his back and he was thrown from the skies. He had nearly died from it, and was thenceforth considered a demon. A fallen angel from the Heavens cannot return.

He sensed the darkness nodding to itself, agreeing with the information his mind had just provided him.

"_Yes. I remember that day as well. It was the day the skies cried and the hells rejoiced. But enough of that. You are being called back into the world now, Chrono, my son."_ He nodded, figuring it was no use fighting it. He had no control of what happened to him now, anyway. But who had resurrected him?

He felt his soul evaporating from the place, slowly flickering borderline between the two dimensions.

"_Wait! Chrono! Before you go, I want to tell you. Even though it seems hopeless, unbearably so, and that you are powerless to stop the events happening…you are still an angel. Albeit fallen one, but God will forgive the Sinner of his Sins if they prove themselves truly sorrowful and once again humble…now go. Go, and do not forget the words of which I have spoken." _

And with that, he found himself standing in the middle of a road that now resembled nothing more than bricks and pipes jumbled together. He could smell an overpowering stench of blood, and looked around for its source. There were dead bodies all around him, some still alive and screaming or moaning in pain as their life slipped away, the blood congregating and slowly dripping down the gutters and running down the roads. The buildings were hardly more than rubble and ruins. With a sickening shock, he realized that he could taste an extensive amount of human blood in his mouth.

He wiped his lips hurriedly, disgusted to find blood trailing down his chin and onto his neck. He was more revolted to find his claws, stained the deep, horrifying red of blood. With a cry of shock, his wings flared out and he leaped from the ground, his wings splashing blood off of them to join the puddles below. And despite his shock, his wings alighted him back to his Master as his free will once more gave in to his Master's calling.

**ROSETTE'S POV:**

Rosette screamed in fury as they landed in front of the order. She beat Aion's back, pounding with all her might as the tears trickled down her face.

"Why did we leave! He needed our help, not abandon him! Why did you stay and fight, you could have taken him!" She screamed, pounding her fists again into his back. He set her down and caught her hands, holding them tight.

"Rosette, listen to me. Chrono asked us to take you away for a good reason, remember that. If Tovi got ahold of Chrono _that _easily, then, my dear sister, we are hopelessly outmatched. Only with Chrono's strength were we even close to conquering, neigh, matching his strength. And now he is gone. We couldn't stay and fight, for we would have ended up the same." He said, his voice stern and filled with pain, though he tried to hide it.

Rosette sat there for a few minutes, registering what he had said. Then she threw her head back and screamed at the sky, a loud and pain filled cry of agony and loss, of love that was nearing full bloom, and of the things that she knew were now never possible.

Her agonizing cry had alerted others of their presence, however, and soon Remington came running towards them.

"Rosette, what on earth is the matter?" His voice was warm and concerned, his hair waving in the wind as it swished past, his eyes looking at her with concern and worry. And before she knew it, she was embracing him and sobbing loudly into his shoulder, weeping with tears of grief for her dead partner. And slowly, she choked out the words to him as he patted her hair and whispered comforts to her.

"Chrono's…(hic)…(sob)…he's…(gasp)…(sob)…dead…" She said, unable to stem the tears that now fled her eyes like the crystal rain that fled the azure skies.

**REMINGTON'S POV:**

He felt his throat tighten and constrict as his voice caught in this chest, stopping him dead. Chrono? THE Chrono…the one that would never die…dead? That's not possible, is it? But of course it was…Rosette would never cry unless something happened to him…and it appeared something had. And before he could help it, he too had tears leaking from his eyes onto her shoulder as well. He was shocked to hear even the demons in front of them sobbing too, trying gently to comfort each other as they mourned their lost comrade.

**3RD PERSON POV:**

After quite some time, the tears finally stopped and they resigned to quiet mourning and silent wailings of pain. They all sat on the grass, under the old green tree on the edge of the woods, at the corner of the Order. It was dark, quiet, and cool. The underbrush provided the sad atmosphere needed for mourning properly, and properly mourning they were. They had found the puppy somewhere in a bush, or rather a medium sized dog that they knew to be Chrono's soul bound energy symbol. It made no move towards them, and skin was as icy to the touch as ice. If it had a heart beat before, it did not beat now. Rosette held it in her lap, stroking it's soft white head, and smoothing back the unruly parts until they were nice and neat.

They sat there for a few more minutes, though it seemed like hours to them. They avoided each other's gaze, and said hardly a word. They were in silent regret for the events that had taken place recently.

Then the order came.

"Mr. Remington! Mr. Remington!" Claire yelled, running towards them. "We have an urgent order to move out, effective at once! A demon is attacking Minakai City!"

**End Chapter 9, And so the rain falls**

So what did you think? I liked it. Sorry, I don't know any cities near New York so I just made up my own. Well do you like it? I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter, but oh well. I hoped you liked that I updated a tad faster!

**A BRIEF EXPLANATION: **Yeah, Chrono is half angel and half demon, though I need to explain this. Chrono was born with his Angel side being dominant, so he was sent to Heaven to live. But there, he committed a legendary sin, and was banished from Heaven, thusly his demon side became the dominant. He can still go back to Heaven if he can show God that he regrets it sincerely, but he cannot use his angel powers without a heavy cost to his body.

What do you think? Like the plot? Next chapter is a double digit chapter! Woohoo!


End file.
